Jack?
by Teri
Summary: Jack's past is classified, but what if there was more to it than that? Could Jack's abrupt departure lead the team to find out about his past? Will they be able to accept the truth about Jack? Stargate MacGyver Crossover Complete
1. Jack?

**JACK?**  
_A Stargate / MacGyver Crossover_  
by Teri

* * *

Summary: What do we really know about Jack's past?

Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1, MacGyver, and other recognizable characters are the property of their creators and assigns. The author is in no way affiliated with the creators and owners. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

Author's Note: I am slowly working on removing initial mistakes from the story and correcting the loss of formating (dividers and such) from several of this sites updates. For those who have read this story before and reviewed or sent me a note, thank you it really has meant a lot to me. Watch the dates at the end of the chapter to see if the chapter has been corrected or not. I am sure I will miss things, but editing seems to always be an ongoing process. Thanks, Teri. (July 5, 2008).

* * *

"For crying out loud!" Jack shouted as he began to pout. He looked over at Carter and continued, "how did you know that they would win? I mean the Yankee's had the pitching. I mean I know your smart, but they have Mike Mussina for crying out loud!"

"Careful Jack you're repeating yourself," Daniel interjected earning him a deadly look from Jack.

"I told you, Colonel, that the Orioles are simply the better team and there was no way they were losing to the Yankees tonight," said Carter with a vaguely superior smile on her face.

"I still don't understand how you came to that conclusion. I mean now that Ripken has retired and . . ." the phone began to ring cutting Jack off from whatever he was about to say.

Jack stared at Daniel for a second as if he expected him to do something.

"Hey, don't look at me it's your house. I am just a guest," Daniel stated as he picked up is beer and took another swig.

"Fine," Jack smiled sarcastically and walked over and answered the phone. "Hello, welcome to Jack's Romper Room. Home of childish archeologists and know-it-all astrophysicists."

Daniel looked up nearly spraying his drink over the room and Carter tried to hide her laughter.

Jack stood there listening to one end of the phone conversation. As he did he seemed to get paler and paler until finally he sat down. Daniel and Carter were now starting to worry. Each wondering what sort of catastrophe had hit the world now and what would they be asked to do to save it. Then they heard Jack say, "I'll take care of it. You have my word -- don't worry about." He had said it so softly they could hardly hear him.

He hung up the phone and walked back to the group. "Let's call it an early night kids. It is past my bedtime, which means it is way past yours!"

"Sir, is everything OK?" Sam asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, Jack it sounded kind of um intense there for a bit, " Daniel said with a similar expression.

"No problem kiddies, nothing Uncle Jack can't handle."

Sam said, "if you are sure, Sir?"

"Quite," Jack said quickly - to quickly.

"Sir?"

"Good Night, Carter. Bye Bye. Scoot," he said pointing her to the door.

"Well, then good night, sir" she said and started to walk out. She quickly turned around and flashed a brilliant smile at him and said, "I almost forgot you owe me 30."

He looked at her as if she had just explained to him the theories of quantum physics, in other words blankly.

"You know exactly what I am talking about sir, the bet on the ball game. That fake I am stupid, pity me look is going to work here."

He looked at her indignantly as Daniel snorted. Jack fished the money out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Sir. Good night!" Carter said as she left and she thought she heard Jack mutter, "Kids! Don't ever respect their elders."

"Jack are you, um, sure that you don't want to . . . you know. . . talk about it?"

"Thanks for the offer, but no."

"Well, Ok. I guess I best be leaving as well. Good night Jack."

"Night."

Daniel was walking to his car when he heard Jack's front door open.

"Hey, Spacemonkey!"

Daniel turned around to see Jack on the front stair. The look on Jack's face prevented him from commenting on the nickname. "Yeah?"

"Watch your back!"

"Sure, Jack you too!" Daniel said as he turned around and found his way to his car.

Daniel began to wonder. Why had Jack said that? What was really going on? Well he figured he wasn't going to get anything out of Jack tonight, but tomorrow was a whole new ballgame.

* * *

When Daniel pulled up to the security gate he was told that General Hammond wanted to see him as soon as possible. So when he got into the complex the first place he headed was to the General's office. Before he reached the office, he heard Sam yelling. This was unusual in and of itself as Jack did most of the yelling.

As he got closer he could make out some of the words.

"I don't understand sir. How could he leave without talking to any of us? Sir, there must be problem. He may be in trouble or is he on another one of those damn missions?"

Daniel didn't bother to knock and just opened the door in time to see Hammond continue, "that is enough _Major_ I will not tolerate that level of insubordination." He calmed down and continued, "and besides I have already told you everything I know."

"Well, for those of us late comers, can we find out what that is?" Daniel said finally making himself known to the room.

"Ah, Dr. Jackson. Colonel O'Neil has requested personal, indefinite leave and I had no choice but to grant his request."

Daniel started to ask something, but the general cut him off, "No, I don't know why or any other details other than his leave was effective immediately. He did request; however, that Major Carter be given command of SG-1 in his absence and I agree with his assessment."

Sam looked up in shock. "Sir, did he give any indication of when he would be back?"

Hammond shook his head sadly and replied softly, "no, Major, he didn't"

"He knew last night, that's why he told me to watch my back," Daniel said softly to himself, but was heard by all. "He isn't planning on coming back is he general?"

"No, son. I don't believe he is."

* * *

"What room is Peter Thorton in, please?"

A nurse looked up at the man and said, "room 103"

"Thank you."

He proceeded down the hall. He found the room and went in. Pete was lying on the bed looking very still and pale. The man just sat down. "I'm here Pete. I'm back."

"Can I help you?" came a voice from the hallway.

The man looked up and he smiled, "no Nikki, but I was hoping I could help."

He stood up to give her a hug.

Startled, she cried out, "Mac?!"

He gave her a gentle smile. She looked over at the tall man. If she had not heard his voice, she wouldn't have known him. She had hardly recognized him. He was older, but then so was she. He had cut his long hair short, but so had she. His blonde hair had gotten gray, but so had...but nothing.

"Mac, I hardly recognized you. I like the short hair" she smiled, then glancing at the bed she continued, "I am glad you could make it. It doesn't look well for him."

She grabbed him and began to cry. She hadn't been able to before, but she needed to stay focused and in control. Now that he was he she could let her guard down. He held her close just stroking her back, whispering that it would be OK. He would take care of Pete, her, the foundation, and everything else. Just has he always had.

"Thanks for coming. Thank you, MacGyver."

"" "" "" "" ""

_Please, let me know what you think. _

Thanks,  
Teri

Posted: 04/27/2002  
Edited: 07/05/2008


	2. Memories

****

JACK? BY TERI

Part II - Memories

Daniel was sitting at his desk trying to translate something or other. He really did not know because all he could think about was Jack leaving. 

"Daniel?" He looked up to Sam standing in the doorway to his office holding two cups of coffee. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Sam" as he motioned her in and offered her a seat before continuing. "You and coffee are always welcome," he grinned. "I guess I don't have to ask why you are up so late."

"No more than I have to ask you," she said with a sad smile. "Daniel, you are his best friend. Do you have any idea what is going on?"

He chuckled, "No, but then again I was about to say the same exact thing to you." They stared at each other for a few minutes each trying to figure out why Jack had left. Then Daniel continued, "You know he was acting a little funny on the mission to PX998 a few days ago."

Sam looked up with a surprised look on her face, "What do you mean?"

"Well you remember the mission don't you? You remember when Jack came to fetch Teal'c and me?"

Sam began to explain what she remembered, "sure, it started out ..." 

__

"It is past the rendezvous time. Carter, where the heck are Daniel and Teal'c?" the Colonel said with growing annoyance.

"I don't know sir. The last time I saw Daniel he was over by the old ruins we found by the stream. I imagine Teal'c is with him. There doesn't appear to be any danger." Major Carter replied, pausing a moment before continuing, "I doubt he is in any trouble." 

Jack rolled his eyes, "Carter this is Daniel we are talking about. Care to rethink that statement?" he said giving her a look. 

"Yeah, right! We should go see how he is doing, sir," she stated as she started to walk in the direction of the ruins. 

"Hold it up. Isn't the DHD still malfuncting?" he asked and she shook her head affirmatively. "Then ... I suggest you work on fixing it and I will check out their situation." She agreed and the separated. 

Sam finished her story by adding, "so, then he went and got you and then came back and we were attacked and..."

"Stop right there Sam, I am talking about when Jack came looking for us," Daniel interjected. "Teal'c and I were working on translating a very interesting story that was talking about when Ares, the Greek god of War, came to the Egyptian pantheon in order to defeat the warrior princ..."

"Daniel! Stay with the story, please. Unless you are trying to tell me that the Colonel is really Ares," Sam interjected trying to get Daniel to stay on topic.

"Right, sorry," he smiled at himself and pushed his glasses back up. "Although Jack would probably make an excellent god of war. Anyway, I heard a noise and I looked up to Jack walking over the hill. I could just tell he was coming over to give us grief for being late, but then he seemed to notice some of the ruins...

__

Daniel watched as Jack approached a wall. It had a very unusual form of Hieroglyphics on it. He had only understood half of it and had taken pictures so he could study it more when they returned to the base. 

Jack was staring in the direction of the wall. Teal'c had noticed it to. Was there someone behind the wall? He was immensely glad he had taken pictures of the wall for surely it would be destroyed in the coming firefight. He waited and watched, but didn't see any enemy. He glanced over at Teal'c, apparently he didn't see anything either. Then Daniel couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jack knelt down next to the wall. It looked as though Jack was studying the wall. 

Daniel slowly approached O'Neil. "Jack?" Jack didn't budge. "Earth to Jack?" Still nothing. 

"O'Neil!" this time it was Teal'c who spoke. 

"What?" Jack looked up and blinked and said again "What?" He took a moment and then continued, "oh, I am sorry. Daniel, what were you saying?" 

__

"I saw you over here and wanted to know if anything was wrong, it looked like you were concentrating on the writings. What were you trying to do translate them?" Daniel inquired with a chuckle trying to hide his concern for his friend.

He watched O'Neil for a second. He thought for a brief moment he heard him mutter, 'Damn Straight,' but he couldn't have. Could he?

Jack seemed to seriously consider the question for a moment before replying by smirking at Daniel and saying, "Yeah and Mayborne and the NID are really jolly old Saint Nick and his elves!" Daniel began laughing.

"I thought Saint Nicholas was considered an Icon by your people, O'Neil. Mayborne does not meet that standard." Teal'c reasoned. By now Daniel was laughing so hard he could hardly stand. 

"Quite, right, but I was being sarcastic. Sorry I didn't warn you first buddy." Jack said as he patted Teal'c on the shoulder. "Daniel calm down, it wasn't that funny!"

"I know Jack I was actually trying to picture you translating this wall. It wasn't your joke." Daniel said finally composing himself. But what a picture, Jack studying the wall, what a riot, but then again that is what it looked like he was doing. He gave Jack an odd look. 

"As long as we are clear. Let's head to the gate." Jack said and the three of them began walking to the gate. 

"So your saying that is looked like O'Neil was actually interested in the ruins? As he would say he was playing with your rocks?" Inquired Sam. 

Daniel shook his head. "That's what it looked like."

"I wouldn't think that was related to his leaving, but it is odd. Of course now that I think of it that wasn't the only weird thing he did on that mission." 

"Oh," Daniel replied raising an eyebrow. 

'He has really been spending too much time around Teal'c or maybe it is the Star Trek reruns.' "Yeah let me tell you what I remember from when you three came back..." 

__

"Now you will die Tauri!" the Jaffa said as he aimed his staff weapon at Carter. 

"You wanna bet?" rang out as the Jaffa's eyes grew wide and he fell face-forward with evidence of a zat blast in his back. 

The blonde major looked up and smiled, "Thanks Colonel!"

"Not a problem, Carter. Now can we get out of here?" The colonel replied as he turned and looked around. "Where's Daniel? And Teal'c?" 

_The Colonel didn't get the response he wanted instead there was the continued sounds of staff blasts. Sam looked to see Daniel and Teal'c fighting with some Jaffa. _

"Carter are you going to be able to fix the DHD so we can get out of here or not?" raged Colonel O'Neil as he took another shot at the enclosing Jaffa. 

She snapped back to concentrate on the DHD. "Sir, I just can't figure out what is wrong with it. It is if there is no power at all. I'll keep trying if you can hold them off a little bit longer," she answered.

"Carter, did you check the power supply crystals?" he question quickly, ducking another blast.

She didn't think he knew anything about the power supply. "No, I'll check it now!" She yelled as he rolled his eyes. "You were right Sir, all I have to so is replace it."

"Nothing worse than a physicist stupefied by the obvious," he muttered, then calling out. "Fine, Just do it Carter!"

_When she had time she would have to remember to be irritated by that remark. She replaced the power supply crystal and was grateful the Colonel had thought to check the power supply. She wouldn't have. Wait... the Colonel? Unfortunately, she didn't have any time to consider the matter further as she came under fire. _

"We continued the fight and made it through the gate, but I was surprised that he knew. I don't know why. He was always surprising us." She smiled softly thinking of her Colonel. 

"That he is ..." Daniel and Sam both jumped and looked up to see Janet Fraiser in the door. "Is this a private party or can anyone join in?"

"Come in Janet. Is that more coffee?" Daniel said as he got up to move some books off of a chair for her to sit down. 

"Well, coffee for you and hot chocolate for Sam and me." Janet said distributing the drinks. "I suppose we are trying to figure out what happened to the Colonel?"

"Actually, Janet we some how got off that topic and are discussing some of his unusual behavior lately." Sam told her. 

"You mean like that meeting last week?" she said smiling.

Daniel looked at Sam who just shrugged before asking, "what do you mean?"

"Surely you remember. The General was talking about the Tok'ra and their latest request for help. O'Neil had been unusually quite. You know he can't resist making some sort of sarcastic remark when the Tok'ra make these stupid requests of the SGC and SG1...

The General looked over at the unusually quite Colonel. He was surprised to see him holding a paperclip, staring at it. "Colonel, I am sorry if we are boring you or is that simply an interesting paperclip?" General Hammond asked sounding more than slightly annoyed. 

O'Neil looked up at him. "A paperclip can be a wondrous thing, sir. More times than I can remember, one of these has gotten me out of a tight spot."

"I remember that!" chimed in Carter. "Everyone there just stared at him before General Hammond continued with his talk."

"I thought for sure you were going to drag him to the Infirmary for tests, Janet," Daniel said laughing at the memory. 

* * * * *

"Thank you SG-1. You did a fine job with the mission on PX345. Now that the debriefing is finished, I have another matter to discuss with you. As, you know Colonel O'Neil had requested indefinite leave several weeks ago. Since then the team has been led by Major Carter with the fourth member been selected depending on the needs of the mission." 

"Yes sir, and I think that situation has been working well and will continue to do so until the Colonel returns," interjected Carter

Daniel could see that she interrupted the General because she could see as he did the direction the conversation was going. The General wasn't going to hold the position open for Jack. "Sam . . "

"I agree with Major Carter any other actions at this time would be unwise, General Hammond" Teal'c spoke for the first time. 

"Sam, Teal'c, I don't think General Hammond was finished." Daniel said turning towards the General, "I take it you have received additional news from Jack." Deep down he hoped the news was that Jack would be back before the next mission, but he had learned long ago that things rarely went the way he hoped. 

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson. Unfortunately, you are correct. I received this letter in the mail this morning," he stated as a pulled a letter out of his portfolio. "It is a request for retirement."

Daniel paled. It was just what he feared. He didn't know what to say. Teal'c just lifted an eyebrow, but it spoke volumes to those who knew him. 

"General, may we see the letter," Sam asked pleading, but trying hard to keep her military composure. 

The General passed the letter and another sheet of paper down to Sam. She started to read it silently. "Sam, can we share with the group, please," Daniel interjected. She looked up embarrassed, "Sorry!" 

She began to read the letter:

__

Dear General Hammond:

I hereby submit my formal request for retirement from Stargate Command and the United States Air Force. 

__

Sincerely,

Jonathan O'Neil, Col., USAF, Ret.

"That's it?" Daniel said rather confused. "Well, the Colonel never did like all the fuss," Sam suggested. "Perhaps, O'Neil did not write it," Teal'c stated somberly. Both Daniel and Sam looked at him and spoke at the same time. "You could be right" "Makes sense, but who ..."

"Major, please read the other letter before you all decide to mount a rescue mission." General Hammond said, although he fully understood their desire to find any reason, any scenario that would lead to the Colonel returning. The man was a pain, but he was also the best second-in-command he had ever had the pleasure to serve with. He knew that the SGC wouldn't be the same without him. Maybe it was time to retire?

"Sorry sir," she picked up the other hand-written sheet and began to read"

_Dear General:_

I am sure that you have already read the other letter, I wanted to explain a little to you and the rest of the team. I figure you will share the letter with them and even if you don't I know my team, they will see it one way or another. Don't be angry with them. 

I want to say that my time in the SGC was probably definitely the best assignment I had in my entire career and the best people. I know I was a pain in your...side at times but for some reason you put-up with me. Thank you! Having been with the SGC longer than anyone, I can honestly say that you are the best commander this project has known. Without you, this command would be in serious trouble.

Sam looked up glancing at the General. He had a small smile on his face. They both knew that the Colonel's praise meant a lot to him. She smiled at him and he nodded that she should continue reading. 

__

Major Carter deserves permanent command of SG-1. Of course you already know that. Sam is smart and skilled and will make a fine leader. Just don't let her work too hard. Make her get some friends, maybe a hobby. Don't let her spend all of her time on base. 

Sam realized that this letter was definitely written by the Colonel. He had once told her to take up knitting. He finally told her to get a new hobby after all of the personnel had extensive collections of knitted mittens, scarves, sweaters, etc. She smiled to herself -- That had taught him. 

__

Teal'c has my highest regard as a soldier and a friend. He is loyal to a fault and I have always known I could depend on him to watch my back. You're old school like me. You know that is the highest compliment an old soldier like me can give. 

She looked up at Teal'c who seemed almost to have a sad smile on his face mixed with some pride at the comments. 

__

Danny had earned his place time and time again. When I first met him, I never would have dreamed I would say this, but he has become a fine soldier. He doesn't always follow orders, occasionally wanders off looking at his rocks, but he never lets you down. He is essential to the SGC, I think you know that. Don't let the brass force him out because he is a civilian. Draft him if you have to! Could you imagine? 

"No, I certainly couldn't" interrupted the General. 

"Me neither," laughed Daniel. 

"I could. Daniel Jackson makes a fine warrior." Stated Teal'c. 

"Thanks, buddy!" Daniel grinned. 

"I don't know Daniel, you already got the hair cut... the rest isn't a much bigger step," Sam said laughing at the look on his face as Daniel threw his pen at her. Even General Hammond chuckled. 

__

I hope you manage to keep the kids together. They work well together. Tell them all thank you and that I will miss them. Give Cassie my love. Tell Janet that I may actually miss her torture sessions after each mission. Who'd have thunk it? 

I know I still haven't told you why I am leaving. I guess there is nothing to say. Just know that I am leaving because I feel that it is something I have to do and I am doing it of my own free will. Don't mount a rescue effort, I don't need it. I want you all to know that each of you have been the best team - the best friends - I have ever known.

Stay safe and watch out for snakes. 

Jack O'Neil

Sam finished and looked up, "He really has left hasn't he?" This time she didn't get any response. 

* * * * *

__

To be continued in the Dig

Please let me know what you think. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews so far!

Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) May 3, 2002


	3. The Dig

****

JACK? BY TERI

Part III - The Dig

"Hey Pete, what a surprise!" Mac said happy to see his old friend up and about. 

"Hello, Mac. I thought I would come by and see how you are doing. I have heard you have been taking good care of things here at the foundation for me." Pete stated. He was grateful the MacGyver had come back to help, but he did feel guilty for pulling him away from whatever it was that he had been involved him. Why had he been so secretive? He'd probably never know. Mac was always a puzzle. 

"Trying to Pete. Not doing as good as you would, but... I think things are going OK." He answered.

Pete started laughing. "Mac, I may have been sick, but I am not dead yet. I still hear things. The foundation had done better the last six months under you than it has since its creation." He could practically hear MacGyver blush. That man never could take a compliment. So he continued, "Of course that doesn't mean you have to do everything single-handed. I hear that Nick Foster invited you for a week to his dig in Egypt and you turned him down?"

"Pete, I just didn't feel I had the time." MacGyver said sadly. He would like to have gone. Nick had made some fascinating discoveries about the Egyptian deity Neferteri. Although he had always been far more interested in North American archeology, recent events and a certain Spacemonkey had taught him an appreciation for Egyptian culture. 

"Mac, I appreciate everything you have done here. More than I can begin to say, but you haven't taken anytime to yourself. Now I...er you have a fine staff here. Let them do what the were trained for and go." He could feel Mac looking at him. "And I promise I will be fine. I'll keep going to therapy like a good boy. OK?"

"Thanks Pete, I guess you are right. I'll give Nick a call." 

* * * * *

TO: 

DJPyramids@lostinspace.com

FROM: 

FosterNB@DeBrabant.org

RE:

FINALLY

D.J.,

Exciting News! I finally found the lost temple of Neferteri. I can hardly believe it. You always said I would. 

I will start excavation of the main temple on Monday. Would you be willing to join the expedition for a little while? I would love to have you see it and it wouldn't be the same without you.

I have also invited MacGyver as well. Please come. 

Nick 

* * * * *

TO: 

FosterNB@DeBrabant.org

FROM: 

DJPyramids@lostinspace.com

RE:

Congratulations

Dear Nick,

Wild horses wouldn't keep me away. Besides, you have talked about your friend Mac for so many years; I would finally like to meet him. Tell me where and when you want me.

Daniel Jackson

* * * * *

As MacGyver's jeep pulled up to the dig sight he saw Nick Foster coming out of his tent. He was a tall, pale man with blonde wavy hair. Nick saw him and called out as he approached him, "welcome MacGyver, I am so glad you changed your mind. Why don't I start by giving you the grand tour." 

They shook hands and Mac replied, "that sounds wonderful Nick. Thanks."

"Not a problem," he stated. They began walking towards another man who was also fairly tall with dark hair. 

"Adam," Nick began. "DJ will be back in a few hours. Will you tell him that I will catch-up to him as soon as possible and show him the inscriptions from the far exterior wall and..." He stopped glancing over at Mac. "Sorry, Mac this is my chief linguist on the project and an old friend of mine Dr. Adam Pierson. Adam, this is my friend MacGyver." They shook hands. "Come on Mac, I've got a lot to show you." He said excitedly leading Mac away towards the temple. 

Adam chuckled to himself. Since Nick had found the cure for his 'sun allergy' he had been a bundle of energy or maybe it was his new addiction to Twinkies (but that was another story for another time). 

* * * * *

Daniel walked up behind Adam. He was about to ask where Nick had gotten to when Adam intoned without turning around, "hey DJ, did you find everything you needed in town?"

Somehow Adam always knew when he was around; it was kind of annoying. Good thing he liked Adam. He was sure he'd figure out the trick one day. "Yeah, I did. Where's Nick?"

"Nick is giving his friend MacGyver the grand tour of the place?" 

"Really, I am looking forward to meeting him. Nick always made him sound so..." Daniel paused thinking.

"So...Wonderful? Perfect? Brilliant? Ingenious? Moronic? Monstrous? Ugly? Find any you like yet?" Adam said with a straight face. 

"Well, I was thinking resourceful, but thanks for the help," Daniel chuckled.

"We aim to please," came the crisp British voice, but there was a small smile on his face. 

"Since when?" Daniel and Adam both looked up to see Nick standing there. 

"Wouldn't you like to know? I have work to do. So, please excuse me." Adam said as he started to walk off.

"Again, I ask since when?" Nick asked again smiling. Adam kept walking and then turned around and stuck his tongue out at Nick and then continued to walk away.

Daniel felt great. It was the first good laugh he had had since Jack left. Maybe this dig was just what he needed. 

"DJ?" Daniel looked up. "I thought I lost you for a moment there. So what do you think so far?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I think you have done a wonderful job here so far. Thank you for inviting me." He meant it too. He didn't usually receive such invitations anymore. The academic community had ostracized him and Nick knew it and didn't care. "So, where is your friend MacGyver?"

* * * * *

MacGyver had been in the main hall of the temple. Nick showed him a wall with writing on it that neither Nick nor Adam had been able to read. Nick had told him they intended to ask his friend DJ if he could read it. According to Nick, DJ could read anything. He was sure that this DJ wouldn't be able to read this language after all he's no Daniel Jackson. Besides, there was only a handful of people on Earth who could read this and he was one of them (not that anyone knew he could read it). The Goa'uld had written this. He told Nick that he would like a crack at trying to decipher this wall. Nick reluctantly agreed. As soon as Nick left Mac began working on the translation. He had to do it carefully because he would never be able to explain how he knew this language. 

* * * * *

"Hey Mac. Having a bite to eat?" Nick said setting his tray down and sitting down next to him. 

"Yep," he replied as he took another mouth full of fruit loops. 'If you consider fruit loops food. Which I haven't for a long time!' 

"Talkative as always I see!" he chucked. "So have you had any luck with the narrative yet?"

"A little," he replied 'Unfortunately all bad from the way it is beginning to sound. Weren't there ever any nice snakes?' "Well, I am anxious to get back to it. So I am going to go, OK?"

"Sure Mac," with that MacGyver stood, cleared his place and began walking out of the area.

"Hey, Nick who is that?" Daniel asked pointing to the retreating form of MacGyver. His walk seemed familiar. Why?

Nick jumped. "DJ, don't sneak up on a person like that. That was MacGyver. He was going back to explore the ruins some more."

"Oh, I keep missing him. Is he hiding from me? Do you know how many near misses we have had in the last few days? I am determined to meet him before I leave." Daniel stated.

Nick just laughed.

* * * * *

The next morning, Daniel and Nick were sitting together reviewing a translation, when Adam came over and said, "D.J., there is a call for you in the radio shed." 

"Thanks Adam," he said as he walked away to answer his call. He walked swiftly because the only people who would be calling him were from Cheyenne Mountain. 

As MacGyver walked he saw a man leaving the area. He blinked a few times. 'That looks like Danny. Impossible, he doesn't get invited to digs anymore. Not that I should feel bad for him, he gets to explore some out-of-this-world sites - literally' he thought to himself chuckling. He walked over to talk with Nick.

"Mac, you missed him again!" Nick said. He was beginning to find it funny that they just couldn't catch up. 

"Missed who?"

"DJ, he has been wanting to meet you, but he just left to take a phone call," Nick answered. 

"Oh, well we'll catch-up I am sure. I just came up to get some books from my tent and get right back to work." Mac told him. He wasn't really paying attention to anything Nick said. He was too worried about he was learning from the translation. 

"Glad you're having fun Mac." 

With that Mac turned to leave, as he left Daniel reentered the area and sat down next to Nick. Nick looked at him and broke out laughing. "You two missed each other again" 

Daniel gave him a questioning look, but he couldn't stop laughing long enough to answer, so Adam answered for him by pointing towards the retreating form of MacGyver. "You missed him again DJ," he said. "Did you forget your breath mints?"

Daniel just groaned. 

* * * * *

"Thanks Nick. You have made a wonderful find here. I am sorry I have to leave so early." Daniel said, but unfortunately General Hammond had ordered him back to base. The Tok'ra _needed_ SG-1.

"Thanks for your help DJ. If you get a change to come back, you are always welcome." Nick said shaking his hand.

"Thanks Nick! I am sorry I didn't get a chance to try my hand at that one inscription. E-mail it to me and I will see what I can do," with that the jeep Daniel was in pulled away.

As Nick turned to leave he bumped into MacGyver who asked, "who was leaving in the jeep. I thought there was no transportation available until the end of the week?"

"Actually, that was DJ. He received a call from his employer and had to high-tail it out of here. They sent the jeep for him." Nick explained.

Mac was getting tired of this and he gave Nick a look that was worthy of Jack O'Neil and asked, "Just who is this DJ person anyway?"

Nick was surprised. He was sure Mac would have known. "Sorry Mac, I thought you knew that was DJ ... my friend Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Mac just gaped at him. He couldn't believe it. He had narrowly missed bumping into Daniel all week. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved that he had not discovered his secret or disappointed that he didn't get to see him.

"I see you must have heard of him." Nick stated apparently misreading the look of shock on Mac's face to mean he was thinking of Daniel's supposed 'wild' theories. "He had some far-out theories, but he is one of the smartest men I have ever met."

"I am sure he is," Mac said starting to recover. "I was just surprised to find out that he was here." And he silently added 'may the rest of the SG-1 be safe during what ever catastrophe has called Danny back so unexpectedly.'

* * * * *

Mac sat back in his tent. He had finally finished the translation. He almost wished he hadn't. Now he had to figure out a way to notify the SGC without revealing himself. He knew deep down he would if he had to, but he didn't look forward to it. There was no doubt Neferteri was a Goa'uld and worse she had been strong enough to defeat a combined force including Aphophis, Osiris, and Seth by herself. Now what?

"Nick! Nick! Hey Adam!" A young lady with long red hair and stunning green eyes yelled.

As she caught up to them she said, "Guys you will never believe it, in the far temple we found it! We found it! The sarcophagus was in the lower chamber. Come on we have to go see it now." 

Mac had heard the shouting and got up to go see what was the matter. He saw Andrea James. She was one of Nick's student assistants and was a Doctoral candidate in archeology at the University of Toronto. He didn't really know her, but oddly she and her husband always wore red shirts. He started to wonder why and then it hit him what she had said. They had found the sarcophagus. He had just run out of choices. 

He noticed Nick, Adam, and Andrea beginning back towards the temple and he quickly ran to catch-up. 

By the time he caught up with them they were entering the lower burial chamber and were all staring at the newly discovered sarcophagus. There was already one young man in the room. He recognized the man as another of Nick's students, Andrea's husband, Paul James. 

Luckily, Mac knew Nick and Adam would want to study the sarcophagus before trying to open it. So all though there was a clear and present danger it was not an immediate threat as long as the sarcophagus remained sealed. At least that is what he thought until he saw the confused look in the young man's eyes. 'Oh Sh...'

Andrea had also noticed her husband's odd behavior and started to walk over to him, but Mac stopped her. "I don't think you really want to do that right now, Hon," he said quickly. He started to reach for his zat and then realized that he didn't carry one. Sometimes Jack has the right idea he thought to himself before muttering 'Maybe guns are our friends?' 

Nick and Adam didn't have time to react to the odd statement before they saw Paul turn around, but this time instead of his clear blue eyes they saw foreign, glowing eyes. "Bow down before me Tauri and perhaps I will spare your life," came the echoing voice that Mac recognized as a Goa'uld. 

Mac quickly assessed the situation. He saw that Adam had pulled a sword from somewhere and Nick was now armed with a police revolver. They looked as though they knew how to defend themselves so he turned his focus on Andrea and the Goa'uld who he felt must be Neferteri.

"I said bow before me slaves. I am your goddess," came the echoed voice.

"Over my dead body you dissembling beetle-headed codpiece." Adam said evenly, his voice low and deadly. 

"I got rid of one master, I don't need a new one. Thank you very much." Nick said almost as calmly sounding distinctly like a threat. 

"Been there, done that, not repeating it, besides I know what you are and how to kill you," came Mac's (or is it now Jack's) standard sarcastic response. 

"Paul, what? I don't understand ..." Andrea began.

Cutting her off, the voice came again. "Then die for your insolence." He turned towards Jack, held up his hand, and fired the ribbon device. Jack refused to scream despite the agonizing pain. A shot rang out and the ribbon device stopped. Jack looked over and saw that Nick had shot him and he had hit just the right spot.

Before anyone could stop her Andrea ran over to her husband. She held Paul in her arms. She knew he was dying and leaned close to him. He looked up at her, his eyes clear blue once again. "Andie...I love you. I..." She felt his pulse stop and she began to sob. She reached down to give him a final kiss. 

Jack regained his senses and went to move her away from him. He was worried about letting any of them close to the body, because he didn't need another Goa'uld possession. He quickly hustled them out of the chamber, silencing Nick and Adam's questions (for now).

* * * * *

__

Hope it is going OK!  
  
Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 5/05/02


	4. You wanna bet?

****

Jack? By Teri

Part IV

"Come In," the general stated without looking up from his report. 

"Thank you general," came the voice of Daniel Jackson. The sound of that voice made the General look-up. It wasn't often that the young archaeologist came to his office and when he did . . .

"Sir, do you remember last week when I asked for some personal time?" Daniel asked and the general nodded. "I joined a friend on a dig in Egypt. Nick had found the lost temple of Neferteri, who was an Egyptian goddess known for . . . actually that is not important right now." He said pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. 

'Oh this must be bad if Daniel is glossing over the mythology' the general realized as he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"What is important is that Nick e-mailed me pictures of some glyphs of a wall I didn't get to examine while I was there." Daniel explained, "a different researcher was attempting to translate it with apparent success. Anyway, it turns out the wall was written in Goa'uld."

"The Goa'uld? What did it say?" asked the General whose sinking feeling was growing by the minute. 

"It spoke of Neferteri, who was an extremely powerful Goa'uld who single handily defeated a united front presented by Osiris, Seth, and Aphohis." Daniel said as he ran his hand through his hair, "and she is said to be encased in a sarcophagus in the temple." 

"What are you recommending, Dr. Jackson?" The General asked even thought he realized he would likely have to secure the entire site to prevent any accident encounters.

"I believe we should secure the dig, to make sure that no one inadvertently opens that sarcophagus. Once it is removed the dig can be returned to Nicholas." He stated hoping he could explain it to Nick in a way that he wouldn't lose his last friend in the archaeological community.

"Alright Dr. Jackson. I will have a team sent . . ."

"Actually, sir, I thought that Sam, Teal'c and I could take care of it and being just us we wouldn't draw as much attention." Daniel said cutting off the General.

He made a good point. No use stirring up people any more than need be. Unfortunately, SG-1 were needed on PX582. "Unfortunately Doctor Jackson you are needed for the treaty negotiations on PX582. I will send Colonel Makepeace and SG-3." Daniel tried to interrupt but the General waived him off and continued. "However, as soon as SG-1 is done you will be sent to join them. Is that Clear?" 

"Yes sir" Daniel said. He did not like it, but he did not have much choice. He started to turn to leave, but another thought came to him. "Sir, the other researcher. . . According to Nick he was able to read the translation. Do you think that could be a problem sir? I mean what if . . ." he hesitated not really sure where his own thoughts were leading.

There were a lot of what ifs and he did not like any of them. "I agree Dr. Jackson. I will run a full background search. What was the man's name?"

"MacGyver" Daniel stated.

"MacGyver?" The General asked a bit surprised.

"Yes sir, I never heard a first name." Daniel offered.

"No, I don't imagine you would if it is the same man." The general sat back to think for a few moments. "What did you think of him son?" 

"I didn't get to meet him. I tried, but he seemed as though he was avoiding me on purpose. It got to be a running gag." He said with a small smile. 

'The MacGyver?' that would be too unlikely, the General thought to himself.

"General?" Daniel asked slightly worried at the General's reaction.

"Nothing, just trying to place that name. I will take care of it. Dr. Jackson, I want you to brief Colonel Makepeace and his team ASAP. Dismissed."

"Thank you General" Daniel said as he walked out. 

The General sat-back and shook his head. "MacGyver?" Unless he missed his guess, it seemed as though things were about to get interesting.

* * * * *

Adam closed the tent flap and came to sit next to Nick. Andie had been hysterical and he had to give her a sedative. 

"Alright, now that we have taken care of Andie, I want to know what went on there!" Nick said barely controlling his temper. He didn't like to feel out of control, but one of his people, his friend had died. He was going to find out even if it meant pulling Detective Knight back out of retirement. 

"Easy, we ask our good friend MacGyver." Adam said staring directly at Mac.

"What do you mean, Adam." Nick asked a bit puzzled.

"Didn't you hear him say 'Been there, done that, not repeating it, besides I know what you are and how to kill you' after Paul told us to kneel!" Adam replied giving Nick a curt smile. 

"Yeah, but I thought it was just bravado I mean Paul. . . " 

"He wasn't Paul." Mac said softly interrupting Nick. As he did two sets of eyes focused on him. He had already decided that he had to tell them something. They had seen the eyes and heard the voice. Besides, he would need their cooperation to keep the site secured until he could get word to the SGC.

"Then just who was he," came the British accented voice. 

"It is a long story." Mac began.

"Fine. I look forward to hearing it, but first, there has been a death and we need to contact the local police." Nick interjected. "Although, I am not sure how much help they will be. That seemed to be something quite out of the realm of a usual police investigation." 

"No, we cannot contact the local authorities. We need to contact the American military. The Air Force to be more specific." Mac started to explain, but saw two dumbfounded looks.

"Mac, I really don't think. . ." Nick started

"Nick, You know that I have done a lot of top secret work when I was a field agent for the Phoenix foundation." Nick nodded. "And unless I miss my guess you know I use to be a DSX agent." 

Nick answered with a surprised tone. "No, I didn't. What is the DSX?"

"The DSX is a top-secret federal agency like the FBI, NID, etc. Only they take on a lot more of the riskier assignments. They are a lot like the Agency where Lee Stetson works" only the reply came from Adam not Mac. 

Nick and Mac both just looked at Adam. Each wondering how he knew. "I am old, wise, and know everything" Adam said in reply with a straight face and a hint of exasperation. Nick just looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah right kid, tell me about being old and wise when your my age" Mac replied. As he did he noticed at amused glint in Adam's eye and Nick seemed to think it was hysterical. 'Kids! Both of them are still so young.' 

"Be that as it may, what does you're past have to do with what happened to Paul" Adam said being serious again. 

Here is where he needed to be careful. He needed to tell them something, but there was still the little matter of National Security. Maybe he could manage with some half truths and small white lies. He needed to walk a very fine line here. 

"Well you see. . ." he began he swept his hand through his hair in an unconscious impression of Daniel. "I have to be careful because some of what I know is classified." 'Aw hell this is harder than I thought it would be, maybe I should just hit them with something close to the truth?' 

"You've heard of the Air Force's project blue book haven't you?" he asked.

Both nodded and looked thoughtfully at him. 'Neither started laughing at him. Was that a good sign or a bad one?'

"Well, let's just say there was more to it than a lot of stray weather balloons." Mac said and then the room was filled with silence.

"You are kidding aren't you?" It was Nick that broke the silence. Nick looked over at Mac who looked deadly serious. In fact there was a look on his face he had never seen before. He almost felt like he with an entirely different person from the calm easy-going MacGyver he knew. He then turned to look at Adam. He had the look on his face he got when he was trying to remember something. 'Was it possible Adam may have see something like all of this before?' 

"Look Nick, I am telling you the truth. I want you to call this number," Mac said as he took out paper and wrote. "Tell them exactly what happened. OK. Now I want to get out of here before they come, because I have stayed away from the foundation to long as it is and if I am here when they come who knows how long we will all be detained for questioning."

Adam and Nick exchanged glances. They both knew there was more to Mac desire for a hasty departure. "Fine. I will call. You go get your gear together and I will make the arrangements. Adam, why don't you go check on Andie?' Nick gave out his orders and each disbursed to complete their assigned tasks. 

* * * * *

As he packed, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. He wanted to get out of there before anyone from the SGC showed up, but could he really leave the site unsecured until they arrived? He figured most of the command would not give him a second glance with his long blonde hair not to mention his intellectual reputation. 'After all Jack O'Neill and smart didn't belong in the same sentence' he thought to himself with amusement. The main problem was if they sent anyone he was close with like Daniel, Sam, Teal'c even Makepeace and his crew. They would likely know him. Wouldn't believe it, but still. . . What was he going to do? 'For Pete's sake.' He knew what he needed to do, even if he didn't like it.

* * * * *

"Thank you. I will" Nick continued as he finished his phone call.

"Well?" 

Nick jumped slightly to seem Adam standing behind him. "You are too quite for _my_ own good do you know that?" 

"Its been said!" Adam replied with a chuckle then getting serious again. "So what is happening?"

"Well, I don't know exactly, but Mac was right they were very interested in what I had to say. They also told me not to let any of the workers leave until they arrive." Nick told Adam.

"Really, they are coming here?" Adam asked worried what that really meant if the government was so eager to come. 

"Yeah and I guess that means Mac shouldn't leave either." He said as he shot Adam a slightly amused look "but of course we may have an easier time convincing him that the sky is really pink." 

Adam just snorted. 

"Hey guys, what did the authorities say?" Mac asked as he entered the tent.

"I thought you were packing" Adam inquired with a slightly sarcastic tone. 

"I was, but I realized I couldn't leave and let you guys handle this alone. We were together when it happened and I guess it is only fair if I hang around."

"Good that sounds more like the Mac I have come to know over the years. I was starting to get worried about you." Nick told him. 

"So. . . what did the authorities say?" Mac tried to prompt Nick again.

"They will be sending a team to investigate" Nick replied.

Mac just nodded his head. He figured as much. Now all he could do was wait. 

* * * * *

Less than a half of an hour later, Mac was sitting at the table working with Adam on some of the translations for other areas of the dig and Nick was administering another sedative to Andie, when they all heard "Hello?"

The three men exchanged glances and Nick and Adam stood to walk out side. The first thing they saw was several men dressed in fatigues each carrying an assortment of weaponry. 

"I am looking for Dr. Foster?" One of the soldiers began. 

"I am Nick Foster," Nick volunteered. 

"I am Colonel Robert Makepeace." Robert said as he and Nick shook hands. He turned to look at his men "Kinch, Carter, LeBeau, Newkirk, and Hogan go secure the scene." He turned back to Nick, "care to tell me what happened?"

"You are here much faster than expected, Nick only called less than an hour ago." Adam interrupted. Now he really wanted to know what was going on for them to come so fast. They must have already been on their way. Why?

"We had already received information that there may be problems at this sight." Makepeace continued. "Right now I really want to know what happened."

Nick began to tell him the story as Adam interjected where necessary. Meanwhile back in the tent, Mac sat back down. 'For crying out loud it had to be Makepeace. He'll know me, but there is nothing I can do about that now. He said they had already gotten word. Had Daniel seen something?' He thought for a while and then he heard movement towards the tent.

"Dr. Foster, first I want to meet this Mr. MacGyver and then I will go inspect the scene. When Mrs. James is able I want to interview her as well, OK?" 

"Fine Colonel, MacGyver is in the tent this way." Nick continued. 

The three of them entered the tent and Mac knew this was it. He decided to pretend he didn't know any of the soldiers, but figured it was a futile attempt.

Robert walked in and his eyes immediately fell on Mac as he did a classic double take. Robert just stared. 'It can't be Jack. First why would Jack be in Egypt much less at an archeological dig? Secondly, look at the hair. Sometimes buddy I think you need help' he chuckled to himself. 

"Colonel?" Adam asked.

It didn't escape Robert's notice that MacGyver's head shot-up as well when Adam asked for the "Colonel". 'It couldn't be. It can't be. Jack here? Impossible!' He stopped and starred at MacGyver and noticed that he was looking right back with a mix of fear and amusement? 'Jack that is Jack, How? It can't be!' In his mind he heard a voice that sounded just like Jack, which said, "You wanna bet?"

* * * * * 

__

Well what do you think? I really hope everyone is still enjoying it! Thanks!

Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 5/13/02 


	5. Looking for the Truth

****

JACK? BY TERI

Part V - Looking for the Truth

"Worm Hole activation, Sir!"

"Are you getting a GD code?"

"Yes sir, its SG-1"

"Open the Gate"

As the Iris opened four people came through the gate. Sam Carter, Daniel Carter, Teal'c, and their fourth member for this mission Lt. H.G. Alexander (Alex to his friends). 

The General approached the group, "Major, you are back quicker than expected. Is there a problem?"

Sam smiled at him and said, "Well General we are finished. Dr. Jackson was motivated to finish up the negotiations quickly," she stole a glance a Daniel. 

The General was not really that surprised. He knew that Daniel was eager to get back to the dig site. "Fine, Major we will debrief in half an hour. Dismissed" He said as he started to walk away.

"General?" Daniel said quickly before the general could leave. 

"Yes, Dr. Jackson?" The General said knowing full well what was coming next.   
  
"General I wish to return to the dig." He quickly intoned. 

"Dr. Jackson you may go as soon as you have been cleared by Dr. Fraiser and we have finished debriefing."

"Thank you General," Daniel said as he hurried out of the gate room towards the infirmary. 

"I think that is the first time he has ever hurried to go see Janet" Sam said to no one in particular although Teal'c, Alex, and the General had hear her. Teal'c simply looked at her with the raised eyebrow and a questioning look. "Professionally. It is the first time he has hurried to see her professionally. Ok?" She stated as her cheeks flushed a little.

Teal'c seemed satisfied and the General snickered lightly to himself. Lt. Alexander just stood their amazed. He still couldn't get over how this team got along so well and even the General was included. So far he really liked serving with SG-1. 

No one remaining in the room was left with any doubts that Dr. Jackson would be on his way to Egypt within the next hour

* * * * * 

__

Robert walked in and his immediately fell on Mac as he did a classic double take. Robert just stared. 'It can't be Jack. First why would Jack be in Egypt much less an archeological dig? Secondly, look at the hair. Sometimes buddy I think you need help' he chuckled to himself. 

"Colonel?" Adam asked wondering why the he had done the double take when he saw Mac. 'Did they know each other?'

It didn't escape Robert's notice that MacGyver's head shot-up as well when Adam asked for the "Colonel". 'It couldn't be. It can't be. Jack here? Impossible!' He stopped and starred at MacGyver and notice that he was looking right back with a mix of fear and amusement? 'Jack that is Jack, How? It can't be!' In his mind he heard a voice that sounded just like Jack, which said, "You wanna bet?"

He reviewed for a moment what he knew. MacGyver was suppose to be a genius, extremely resourceful, an electronics whiz, and Jack was well Jack? Still he just couldn't get over this nagging feeling. This man. . . was Jack. 

"Jack?" Makepeace stammered out.

MacGyver just stood there, he started to speak but was cut of by Nick who stated, "I am sorry, Colonel, you must have heard me wrong, his name is Mac, not Jack, but it is an easy mistake to make."

Robert didn't know what to think. He was sure this was Jack, but . . he obviously wasn't jumping to confess. Of course, if he was wrong . . . and if his team, his band of heroes, who were securing the sight found-out that he had mistaken this long hair for Jack O'Neill, he would never live this down.

MacGyver saw Makepeace struggling with what to do next so he decided to take control of the matter. He stepped forward and offered his hand to Robert and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Colonel. I am MacGyver." He smiled but at the same time he stared right into Robert's eyes. 

'Crud, it is Jack. But if this is Jack, why is he here?' He decided he had better act carefully since the only explanation that made any sense was that Jack was here working undercover. After all why else would he be here. 'For Fun?'

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. MacGyver. I have a few questions for you about the incident" Robert began his integration pretending that he never had meet the man standing before him before. Which wasn't as hard as you might think because this man was calm and laid back and seemed to be quite intelligent. In other words he didn't act like Jack. 

As Mac and Robert spoke Adam and Nick stepped out of the tent. 

"So, old man, what do you think?" Nick asked almost hesitantly.

"I am not sure yet, but I will tell you one thing. This is not the first time that Mac and the Colonel have met. I also got the feeling the Colonel was surprised to see Mac and almost didn't recognize him." Adam said as he watched Nick pace in front of him. 

"Well I suppose there could be a lot of reasons for that." Nick stated. 

"Name One." Adam challenged.

"Well perhaps Mac met him on a mission. Maybe he was undercover so he didn't look like himself?" He said and then kicked some of the dust with his foot. "I know I am reaching. Maybe it is time to do a little research into his background."

"I agree. Research never hurts. Actually, though, that theory of yours makes a lot of sense. Especially since Mac knew just who to call and obviously didn't want to be seen. Maybe you hit the bulls eye in one?" Adam replied, "You know you are not as removed from Detective Knight as you like to pretend at times."

"Yeah well that isn't important right now. How do we start?" Nick questioned.

"I'll go back to my tent, get on my laptop and see what kind of records I can hack my way into. I suggest you go keep an eye on the Colonel and see what you can find out." Adam instructed. Nick nodded and they both set off to their appointed tasks. 

Inside, Mac continued to answer Robert's questions and could tell that once they were alone together Robert was also trying to prove to himself that he was Jack. He was just glad that it wasn't Daniel here asking him questions right now. 

* * * * *

"ATTENTION: Please make sure your safety belts are fastened. We are having engine problems and are going to have to se the plane down at the nearest airstrip which looks like it maybe Aberdeen Proving Grounds."

Most of the passengers became concerned and worried. One passenger in the back of the plane held his head in his hands and groaned. 'I am just not meant to make it back to Egypt.' Daniel had no doubts that the plane would land safely, but he was sure it would take a while before he could catch another military transport to Egypt. 'Someone really doesn't want me there!' 

* * * * * 

Adam sat in front of his computer. So far finding information about Mac had been harder than he first suspected, which was saying a lot because he knew he was quite a good hacker even if he did say so himself. He decided he would need a little help. He began to type: 

TO: BluesMan2U@watcher.org

FROM: PiersonA@DeBrabant.org

RE: Need Your Help

Joe, 

Trying to find information out about a man named MacGyver. First name: unknown - apparently classified grin. Age: late 40's? Occupation: Acting director of the Phoenix Foundation, LA, CA. Looking for any information I can get, but I am especially interested in any classified information, special projects, or involvement with the military. 

Adam

He hit send and continued his search. A few minutes later his laptop alerted him to new mail. He opened the file and read:

TO: PiersonA@DeBrabant.org 

FROM: BluesMan2U@watcher.org

RE: What else is New?

Hey Adam,

Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking. I hope all is well with you. It was so nice to hear from you. Since you asked, I will let you know that there is nothing new here. Except that Richie and Mac had another fight. So now Rich is working for me in the office, which I like because he is good at the books. I also saw Connor recently. 

Now, I believe you also asked for a favor. Since you asked so nicely, I'll see what I can dig up. You are not in trouble again are you? Watch you head at least until you can pay of your bar tab. 

Joe 

(Proud member of the Clan Denial)

Adam finished reading the message. 'Clan Denial? What's that?' dismissing the thought he realized that he probably shouldn't have been so abrupt with Joe, then again Joe would probably worry if he wasn't. It would be too out of character after all. He chuckled and continued with his work.

* * * * *

"Now I would like to see the site where Mr. James died." Robert said. Nick and Mac both rose to show the Colonel the way. 

When they arrived at the temple two of Makepeace's marines were in front of the temple entrance. 

"OK Kinch and Newkirk, you can step aside." Makepeace ordered.

"Sir, I really hate it when you call us that you know that." Stated 'Newkirk'.

"Fine. Fred and Ethel step aside we are going into survey the sight. Are Lucy and Ricky inside?" Makepeace said with a huge grin on his face.

Nick just shook his head. 

Mac was amused. He knew this was one of the ways he kept down the stress levels on his team. 'Classic Makepeace in progress'

"Sir . . ." one of the soldiers began

"Yes sir, they are inside." The other soldier stated.

Nick, Robert, and Mac proceeded inside. 

"Why did you open your big mouth? I much rather him call me 'Kinch' than 'Fred'. You know he only does it to torment us -- well mostly you -- anyways." Said the one soldier. 

"Fred? You're not Fred I am. You must be Ethel!" "Am Not!" "Are too!" "Not" "Too!" 

"Uh Uh Uh. Stop fighting boys," came the voice from inside the temple as Col. Makepeace popped his head out of the entrance. "Wally, Beaver behave! Just wait until your father gets home!" He withdrew and the men could hear faint laughing as he walked away. They simply looked at each other. 

* * * * *

"Good News Dr. Jackson we have an outgoing flight heading in your direction which will be leaving in less than fifteen minutes," stated the gunnery sergeant. 

"Thank you Gunny," Daniel replied. 'Gunny' he really had been around the military to long. 

* * * * *

As the three men entered the lower chamber they were meet by two of Makepeace's men. Robert glanced over at 'Jack' and then proceeded to look around the site. At the Colonel's request Nick began to explain once again what had happened. As Nick spoke Robert and his men had their full attention on him 

Meanwhile, Mac had drifted over to read some inscriptions on the sarcophagus. As he was reading, he began to feel as though someone was looking at him. He turned to see Andie standing behind him. He rose to take her out, after all she shouldn't be here with her husband's dead body still on the ground. He went over to her and without warning Andie raised her hand and shot him with a ribbon device. He crumbled to the ground.

Makepeace was the first to hear the commotion and turned to see 'Jack' on his knees in front of a pretty red head. A read-head who was obviously a Goa'uld. By the time Nick and the others turned around Mac was unconscious. They quickly drew their weapons. 

"You cannot kill me. I am invincible. Your weapon merely slowed me down before Tauri. I will kill this one if you try to stop me." The echoed voice filled the room as she began to move to the far room dragging Mac with her. Makepeace ordered his men and Nick to stand down. He wasn't willing to risk Jack.

"Who are you?" Robert asked.

"I am Neferteri. You may not know that name now, but soon you will never forget it!" she answered. She pressed one of the stones on the wall and then a ring system appeared and she and MacGyver disappeared. 

"G-- D--- It" Robert yelled. He ran over to the panel, but could not get it to work for himself. 

"What just happened?" Nick yelled!

Robert just rolled his eyes. 'What a, I going to do now? Neferteri has Jack!' so he did the only thing he could think of he smirked and said "For Crying Out Loud!"

* * * * * 

__

Please let me know what you think! I also want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews so far. I appreciate it more than I can begin to say.

Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 5/18/02 

__


	6. Searching for Mac

****

Jack? By Teri

Part VI - Looking for Mac

He slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was. He looked around and realized what must have happened. "Not again" he muttered in a sarcastic tone. "How do I get myself into these messes?" 'Usually its Daniel's fault, but I can't even blame him this time.' He realized that he was strapped down to a table 'Why do they always tie me down flat on my back? Under different circumstances I might even enjoy it, but definitely _not_ here and _not_ now.' He looked around to see if he could figure out a way to free himself.

* * * * *

General Hammond sat at his desk having just spoken with Colonel Makepeace. He realizes that he needs to send SG-1 on this mission. Dr. Jackson had told him Neferteri was an extremely powerful and vicious Goa'uld and they would also be needed to rescue the man captured by Neferteri. He would never admit it, but rescuing that man was his primary focus right now. So he decided to send Major Carter, Lt. Alexander, and Teal'c. He also decided to send Dr. Fraiser. The captive may need medical attention and he desperately needed someone he could trust to keep a secret. He hoped he was doing the right thing. 

* * * * *

"What do you mean Andie took MacGyver?!" Adam asked angrily. 

Robert wasn't sure why he had agreed to talk to the two men privately. The rest of his team were either securing the area or dealing with the other members of the dig. He really didn't need this attitude right now. He had to focus on getting Jack back. He had called General Hammond and heard practically the same question, 'What do you mean the Goa'uld took a civilian?' Worse when he mentioned that the civilian was a Mr. MacGyver the General became deadly silent. He decided the General must know about Jack's mission, whatever it is. Now he needed to focus on how he will explain it to this darn Brit. He couldn't even explain it to himself. Then he realized Adam was speaking.

"Colonel, I asked 'What do you mean Andie took MacGyver?!'" Adam said again in a very cold deep tone.

"Not Andie, old friend, the thing inside of her," Nick said in a soft whispered tone. "If I understand correctly Andie is dead."

"Not necessarily, Dr. Foster, there have been a few cases when the host was freed from the demon." Robert replied trying to give them some hope, although under the circumstances he didn't feel very hopeful. 

"Demon?" Nick asked. He didn't like the sound of that. He knew something about demons.

"You mean the parasite, don't you Colonel?" Adam asked calmly. He understood what Nick must have been thinking. After all they had been friends for a _very long_ time.

"Yes, a parasite. You seem to know more about this than you should, care to explain Dr. Pierson?" Makepeace asked Adam.

Adam looked him square in the eye and said, "No, I wouldn't. _Perhaps_ after you explain what happened to MacGyver and how you plan to get him back."

"Dr. Pierson, I am not sure you understand what is going on here, you are not in a position to make those kinds of demands. I am . . ." Robert began only to be cut off by Adam.

"_Colonel, _you are right I don't understand which is why I want you to explain; however, Colonel I feel I must point out that you don't fully understand your circumstances either. Understand me, I will find out what happened one way or another." Adam spoke in a deadly, commanding tone. Nick realized it was the tone that even made LaCroix hesitate which was no easy feat.

"Colonel what Adam is trying to say is that we want to know what plans you have made to get him back and if there is anyway in which we may be of assistance." Nick stated more diplomatically. 

Adam muttered under his breath, "I said what I meant _Crusader_." Robert didn't hear him, but Nick did just as Adam had intended. 

Nick shot Adam a look and continued, "How do you plan to get him back, Colonel?"

"Get who back?" all three men turned to see Dr. Daniel Jackson standing in the entryway to the tent. He grinned at them and continued, "I'm back earlier than expected" then noticing the looks on everyone's faces "that is ok, isn't it?"

'Great that is just great no one bothered to inform Dr. Jackson, now I have to tell him. I bet he knows it is Jack. Between the General, Fric & Frack here, and now Daniel, I think I would have rather gone with Neferteri' Robert thought disgustedly to himself.

"I'll ask again. Get who back and from whom? Daniel repeated.

"Ask him." Nick said pointing his thumb at the Colonel. Daniel glanced at Robert with a questioning look. Nick saw this and misinterpreted the gesture so he spoke again, "Sorry. Dr. Daniel Jackson - Colonel Robert Makepeace, US Air Force."

Daniel and Robert looked at each other. Each one was trying to decide how to play this. Admit to knowing each other or not.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Colonel," Daniel said making the decision for them and extending his hand to Makepeace. 

"Dr. Jackson," Makepeace nodded. 

Adam looked at both men suspiciously; "You too know each other?"

"We have a mutual friend," Daniel replied then repeated one last time, "One more time, get who back?"

Robert sucked in a breath and said, "Mr. MacGyver has been kidnapped." 

Daniel knew instantly who had done the kidnapping. He looked quickly over to Nick; "I am sorry Nick I know he was a good friend."

Robert said to himself, "Either Daniel is a mighty fine actor or he doesn't know and I'd bet on the latter although you never know with the Doc."

"Thanks, Daniel, but it gets worse. Paul James is dead and Andie is as good as." Nick said carefully. 

Daniel looked over to Robert who just nodded. He knew Andie was the new host to Neferteri. "Why don't you fellows fill me in the details?"

* * * * *

He finally decided that the first thing he needed to do was to free himself from the straps. He found he could move his arm a bit so he wiggled his hand down into his hip pocket. "Sweet!" They hadn't taken his Swiss-army knife and he could reach it. With a lot of effort and extreme concentration he managed to open the knife and began to saw through the straps.

* * * * *

"Daniel you seem to be taking all of this in extremely well. It is almost as if you had heard all of this before." Adam question after Daniel had been told the whole story and didn't seem the least bit phased. 

"Well, I have always been known for my odd theories." Daniel chuckled half-heartedly. Nick just raised an eyebrow at him. 'What is it with people and that eyebrow?'

"Fine, maybe I know a little bit about all of this, but that is hardly the issue right now." He said "What really need to do is come up with a plan."

Nick and Adam agreed. 

The three men started to plan and Robert just listened. He was wondering where Jack had been transported. After all that Goa'uld had been buried for a long time. So a ship wouldn't be in orbit, but maybe it was buried somewhere on the planet. He realized the rings had to be the key. So he would need Major Carter to fix them. He only hoped she would be able. 

* * * * *

He continued to saw through the straps. He was grateful, albeit concerned that Neferteri hadn't come to question, torture or even check-up on him. As he worked the straps finding it much more difficult than anticipated he began to wonder what on earth they were made of - 'well maybe not on earth '. 

* * * * *

"Hello?" The four men looked up to see the face of a pretty blonde. Daniel and Robert recognized the woman as Sam Carter. Along with her was Teal'c and Alex. Hey Wait and Janet too. 

Robert stood, "Gentleman, May I introduce Major Samantha Carter, Lt. Colonel Janet Fraiser, MD, Lt. ..." he stopped because he couldn't remember the kid's name. 

"Alexander, Sir. H. G. Alexander" The young man replied. 

"Alexander and . . . " darn he had no clue how to introduce Teal'c.

"Murray, it is good to see you again," Daniel said as Teal'c nodded. 

Nick and Adam were both giving him a look so Daniel said preemptively, "Mutual Friend" which they accepted for now, only because there were more important things to worry about.

Carter turned to Robert and said, "So Colonel, what's the plan?" 

Robert replied, "It involves you fixing the ring device. Please allow me to show you the way m'lady." He gave her a sweeping bow. The two of them proceeded to the site.

Adam leaned over and whispered to Nick, "Drat that was suppose to be my line?" 

Nick grinned and replied, "Actually it would have been more my line after all I was the nobleman." 

They started laughing and set-off to follow Sam and Robert. Alex, Daniel, and Teal'c followed behind each wondering what was so funny. 

* * * * *

"Eureka" the straps finally broke. He started to stand-up. He was dizzy. How long must he have been unconscious; she must have given him something. It wasn't going to stop him. The next step was the door lock. He approached the panel, unscrewed the cover and began to fiddle with the wires. 'Carter is the only one who knows how to open these things, in a pig's eye'. 

* * * * *

"I think I have almost got it." Sam said from under the control panel. Robert grinned. 

"I wish Mac were here, he can fix a computer, anything actually with just a paperclip." Nick said sadly. 

Robert looked shocked. 'Jack?' 

"Got it! Let's go." She pulled out from under the panel and everyone in the room walked over to the circle. 

Robert turned to Adam and Nick; "you two are not going on this trip!" 

"We are going, Colonel!" Adam stated flatly.

"He is our friend and we want to help. You may be surprised at how much help we can be, besides you are letting Daniel go." Nick calmly pointed out.

Janet grinned she knew that they had already lost the argument. She could see it in Nick's eyes that there was no way he was going to back down. 

Sam grinned thinking how much Jack would enjoy seeing someone rile-up Makepeace. 'Of course he isn't here is he? Jack where are you?' It was amazing how often she missed him. She never realized that he had become her best friend. 

"No!" Robert repeated.

"Rob, let it go it isn't worth the fight. Let them come." Daniel said. 

Makepeace thought about arguing, but then he noticed Carter nod her agreement. Even though he outranked her, he knew that she was usually right. "Fine"

They all gathered and were beamed aboard the ship. Robert suggests that they separate into two groups. He wanted to make it even so that the civilians and less experienced personnel would be protected, but he lost control. 'Blood Brit.'. So the groups became Sam, Teal'c, Alex, and himself - 'the A-Team' Adam called them. Oh, how he really wanted to strangle him. The other team was Nick, Janet, Daniel, and Adam. 

Adam had picked it this way for a reason. He felt the four best fighters were probably Nick, Murray, Makepeace, and himself. So they should be separated into two different groups and of course he trusted Nick to watch his back. Next he felt that the Major probably knew how to take care of herself and was a good leader so he sent her to watch out for that imbecile Makepeace. Daniel, he suspected knew more than he was letting on, but despite that he was still a friend so for both reasons he wanted to keep an eye on him. That left Janet and Alex. Both were soldiers, but he felt Janet probably needed a little more protection therefore she was coming with him. Besides he noticed how Nick was glancing at her. Besides this set-up seemed to annoy the Colonel which was the best reason of all he thought with a grin.

They each went there own directions. 

Adam felt that his group could further break up as long as they were in listening range. So Nick and Janet took one hallway. Daniel and him took the other. It wasn't long before he started to hear a door open. Daniel turned towards the sound

* * * * *

'Sweet' he said as he finally finished rewiring the door. He stood up and pushed the panel. The door opened to reveal the stunned face of one Dr. Daniel Jackson. 'For crying out loud!'

* * * * * 

__

Please let me know what you think! If you have any ideas, please let me know.

Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 5/23/02 


	7. The Truth Shall Set you Free

****

Jack? By Teri

Part VII - The Truth Shall set you Free

Daniel could hardly move. It was Jack, but it wasn't. This man had long hair, which was mainly blonde, with some gray but not so much as Jack. But it had to be Jack, but why was he here? He had retired. 'What was going on here?' "Jack?"

MacGyver too was shocked to see his friend. 'Of course Daniel would be in the rescue party' he shook his head wondering how he ever thought differently. 'Now what?' His contemplation was brought to an end by another voice. 

"Mac! Seems like you were on your way to escaping. Nick said there wasn't a situation in existence that you couldn't manage. I guess he was right, too bad that means I owe him $5." Adam chucked. 

Daniel felt like he had been hit in the stomach. 'This is MacGyver? I don't understand surely this is Jack.' Daniel felt his world spinning. 

"Well DJ, it looks like you finally started to use those breath mints I gave you. So, now I have the pleasure of introducing you to MacGyver. Mac this is Dr. Daniel Jackson." Adam said he thought it was funny that it took all of this for the two of them to finally meet. 

"Dr. Jackson," Mac said nodding his head. He didn't kid himself into thinking that Daniel didn't know this was him, but he hoped he wouldn't get into it here in now - in front of Adam.

Daniel was in shock. He decided he would play along for a bit. See what is was that Jack was up to. In a way it was funny Jack with the long hair pretending to be an academic - a physicist with a passion for archeology, not to mention an electronics and mechanical genius. He began to wonder how on earth Jack had pulled it off. 'Sure he is a good actor' he thought remembering when Jack had convinced him to leave him alone when he was really on that 'damned' mission. 'But I had heard of MacGyver before I ever met Jack. What is going on here?'

"DJ?" Adam asked knowing that silence was never one of DJ's usual behaviors. 

"Huh? Oh sorry. Mr. MacGyver." Daniel said offering his hand to Jack. Mac/Jack gave him a little smile. 'When I get him alone . . . I will find out just what s going on here.' 

'Why do I have a felling I will be in worse trouble when Daniel gets me alone then I ever was in with Neferteri?' Mac grumbled to himself.

All of a sudden the room began to shake.

"For crying out loud! Now what!? Mac shouted as he rolled his eyes.

'If that isn't Jack then I really am a spacemonkey's uncle.' Daniel thought, but said aloud, "It feels as though the ship was taking off."

"Ship? We are on a ship?" Adam asked surprised. He had no idea he was on a ship 'Your slipping old man!' 

"We better see about getting of this floating barge," Mac stated.

"I think we better gather everyone together first." Daniel said as the color drained from Mac's face. "Others? Oh, Nick? Makepeace?"

"Yeah Mac, Nick is here along with Makepeace and some other military types." Adam replied. "I guess we better contact them all." He pulled out his communicator and informed them that they found Mac and they should all meet in the ring room.

Elsewhere, Makepeace was glad that they had found Jack, but was disappointed that he missed Daniel and Jack seeing each other for the first time. He would have paid money. 'Hell, I would have sold tickets!'

As Adam, Daniel, and Mac made their way silently to the ring room, Adam noticed that Daniel keep giving MacGyver odd looks and when ever Daniel looked somewhere else Mac gave him surreptitious looks. He was about to ask what was going on when he heard sounds that reminding him of a 'Star Wars' flick. 

Daniel and Mac heard it too. Daniel pulled some sort of weapon that Adam had never seen before. Mac looked like he was trying to draw a weapon having forgotten he didn't have any. 'He looked so natural like he knew how to handle a gun' Granted he hadn't know Mac for a long time but Nick had and Nick at told him that MacGyver didn't like to be anywhere near guns 'but that is not what the evidence looks like. 

'Later old man, focus on what's going on' he chided himself as he drew his sword and pulled out two of his hidden pistols, one of which he tossed to Mac who accepted it gratefully. 'There were times it was handy to be a walking arsenal.' 

Suddenly, they were surrounded by at least twenty --men? They had golden helmets that looked like dogs. Mac and Adam shot off their guns and Daniel used his zat. Several fell, but ultimately it was not enough and they were soon captured. 

They were escorted to a holding cell. Mac looked around. The first cell held Nick and Janet who looked uninjured, although Nick was looking worriedly at Janet. The next cell held Sam and Teal'c. Daniel called out to them, but they didn't move. He was relieved to note that they were breathing so perhaps they were drugged. The next cell held Makepeace who gave Mac a small smile. At least that is what it looked like, it was hard to tell his face was so bruised. 

The guards opened Makepeace's door and threw Adam in with him. The Jaffa then shoved Jack and Daniel into an empty cell. Daniel noted to himself that Alex was not present. He hoped that meant he was out trying to get help, but worried that he may not be that lucky.

Once the Jaffa shut the door, Daniel began to yell something to Adam and Makepeace. He quickly realized that the cells were sound proof. 'Great! Of course there was one benefit. It would give him and Jack some quality time'. 

* * * * *

Nick sat on the floor of the cell holding an unconscious Janet

"Janet?" Nick asked worried. She still had not woken-up yet but was beginning to stir. "Janet?"

Her eyes opened and saw who was holding her. "Stay away from me!" She yelled as she crawled to the furthest corner of the cell away from him.

He looked down at his hands. He knew why she was so scarred of him. She saw him when he was trying to fight off the soldiers. 

"Who are you?" she hissed out. 

'Not what are you? I guess that is good, isn't it?' he wondered. "I am the same man you met at the Dig."

"Look I know better than that. I saw your eyes glow. I know you are a Goa'uld! I just want to know when you got to Nick. When did you have the chance to attack him!" She had liked Nick. He seemed like a sweet guy and was angry that this Goa'uld had possessed him. 

"A Goa'uld? Like the thing that took Andie? It was called a Goa'uld and you think I am a one?" He would have chuckled if it weren't so series. "Janet. I am not a Goa'uld. I am a vampire, well actually more of a reformed vampire, but . . " He looked up at with a small self -depreciating grin.

"What?" 'What did he just say?' Janet was stunned. "You're a vampire? I saw you in sunlight."

"Well, I was cured. I . . . well it is not important how. Now, I am not a slave to the beast. I can be out in the sun. I am warm to the touch. I can eat real food. But, I have retained some vampire-like qualities. I can still vamp out as you saw" he grinned again. "I also have retained my strength, speed, agility, and night vision. I am also am extremely hard to kill and I don't think I have started aging yet." He looked up at her to gage her reaction.

"So you are not a Goa'uld. What a relief." She said as she smiled. "I am sorry after seeing your eyes glow and waking-up here . . . I am sorry."

He was amazed by the way she was taking all of this. Then it crossed his mind that after dealing with the Goa'uld a vampire ..er former vampire may not be a big deal. "Thank you!" 

"So, just how old are you?" she asked with a mischievous grin. Nick rolled his eyes and smiled at her. 'At least her first thought wasn't to study me.'

* * * * *

Sam and Teal'c both awoke about the same time. They immediately started to try to find a way out of their cell.

* * * * *

"What are you staring at?" Robert finally said annoying with the way Adam had been watching him. 

"I was just assessing how badly you are hurt. I am going to regret this, but let me examine you. I think there maybe more injuries than just the cuts and bruises." Adam said already sounding like he was regretting the offer.

"What would an archaeologist like you know about these kind if injuries?" He asked tiredly.

"Linguist, I am a linguist not an archeologist. Besides you would be surprised what I know about battle injures." He said as he moved over to Robert. "Now let me take a look at you."

Adam examined him. Finally he stopped. "Well we are going to have to get you out of here quickly. I was right you do have internal injuries and a few cracked ribs. What I am most worried about is that I think you may have punctured a lung."

"Great, you are just full of good news!" Robert smirked at him. 

"Yeah, just like you brought with you to the dig." He said flatly. Robert didn't say anything so Adam pressed on. "So now, are you finally going to explain to me about the parasite that took Andie and why we seem to on some kind of space ship?"

"How did you know it was a parasite?" Robert asked.

He decided now was not the time for deception, "I am an expert on ancient cultures and I had read stories about worm-like creatures that could possess people." Well maybe it wasn't a time for deception but it was hardly the time for the complete truth. Like I am going to say, 'Hi I am five thousand years old and I heard legends back in the good old days and now having seen a few I think I may have met one back when. Right, and Cassandra is president of my fan club. As if?'

"Really? Well you are dead on. There is a race of creatures called the Goa'uld that take humans as hosts to survive. I work for a special command of the Air Force that is dedicated to trying to keep the world safe from them." Makepeace told Adam. It wasn't the full truth, but he didn't rust this man. There was no way he was going to tell him the rest. 

Adam realized it wasn't the full truth, but it was enough for now. Finally he decided to ask the questions that were bothering him most. "Fine, but I have a few more questions."

"What?" Makepeace asked worrying that he was going to ask where the Goa'uld came from or how long as the government been keeping this a secret.

Adam surprised him by asking, "So where exactly does MacGyver fit into all of this. I got the impression he knew more than he was saying. How do you know Daniel and most importantly why do Daniel and Mac keep looking at each other funny?"

Makepeace just started laughing. 'Yeap those are the most important questions!' 

Adam just stared at Robert wondering what was so funny.

* * * * *

"So Jack, I like the hair." Daniel said hesitantly. 

He looked over at his friend. There was no use denying it. "Well, you should. Yours use to be just as long - once upon a time." Jack said.

"Yeah and yours use to be just as short - once upon a time." Daniel replied. 

"Yeah." Jacks said with a small smile. 'So far so good.'

They sat silently for a few minutes. 

"So, care to explain all of this to me _JACK?" _Daniel asked finally starting to lose the battle with his anger. 

Jack didn't say anything.

"Oh I am sorry. I understand my mistake. I should have said, 'Care to explain all of this to me MacGYVER.' Sorry about that, my error, you just look so much like my friend Jack" Daniel said his voice strained. 

"Daniel," Jack began but Daniel cut him off.

"You really are Jack. I knew it, but I didn't want to believe it. I was mad enough at you for disappearing like you did before. Now I find you here on a Goa'uld ship pretending to be some guy named MacGyver. What is going on?" Daniel practically shouted.

Jack looked at his friend. He really needed to tell him. He had missed Daniel. He had always wished he could sit down and have an intelligent conversation with his friend. In fact for a while, he and Daniel had some good discussions - on-line, of course Daniel never knew it was him. He decided that trying to cover-up now would only make it worse, beside he really hoped that they could work it out. 

"Daniel, I am not pretending. I am MacGyver." He began, as Daniel started to look sick.

"Jack . . . it isn't funny. Where is the real MacGyver?" Daniel asked.

"Right in front of you. Daniel, I am sorry, but . . ." Jack tried to explain, but again Daniel cut him off. 

"Jack! I have heard about MacGyver. He is supposed to be a genius. He is a physicist and amateur archeologist although he supposedly knows more about the field than most experts do. Jack you know that you usually get lost when Sam gets to the second sentence of an explanation. Besides you always give me a hard time about my 'rocks'. Supposedly he can fix anything mechanical and you know that you are no good at technical stuff. Nick told me that Mac doesn't like guns and well, you know, you do. I mean . . " Daniel began to babble. He realized that what Jack . . no Mac was saying was true, but he didn't want to believe it. He just couldn't. 'Jack?'

"Daniel, I wanted to tell you for a long time. It was just that - being Jack snowballed and finally I never thought I would go back, but six months ago I got a call from Michael. He was the son of an old friend. He told me that Pete, my friend, his father, was dying in a hospital bed. He told me that Pete needed my help. I knew it had to be serious, because I had left my number to Pete to use only in an extreme emergency and some how Michael got it. I had to go, I owed Pete so much." 'Actually it was a number that relayed to a number that relayed to my number, but Danny doesn't need the details.'

"That doesn't explain why you are seemingly two completely different people! Who are you really?" Daniel started to yell. 

"Daniel, for crying out loud, look you know me we have been friends for a long time." Jacks started. He was getting frustrated, he wasn't two different people.

"No, I was friends with a fictional character who doesn't exist." Daniel was so angry.

Jack just looked at him hurt. "Daniel, I'm still the same man I have always been."

"No, you're not. My friend may have been a private person, but he never would have done anything like this." Daniel said tears finally starting to form in his eyes.

"Danny?" Jack started.

"Don't call me that. Only Jack was allowed to call me and you are not Jack. He is dead, MacGyver - leave me alone!" Daniel said as he withdrew into himself, he just put his head on his knees. 

Jack/Mac didn't know what to do. He decided he should see about getting them out of here. 'That went well!'

* * * * *

A few minutes later, Mac heard his cell door start to slide open. He and Daniel both jumped up and stood on either side of the door. Mac was just about to clobber whoever was coming through the door when he heard, "Daniel?" He immediately realized that the person was Sam Carter. 

After seeing Daniel, she turned to see who else was in the cell with him. She just starred at him for a minute. She was shocked, he looked like the Colonel, but he didn't. She looked at Daniel for some clue as to what was going on. 

Daniel knew what her unspoken question was. He was still hurt. So he spoke-up, "Sam Carter meet MacGyver - He just looks like Jack. Trust me he is nothing like him." He walked out of his cell. 

Carter could tell Daniel was hurt, but she didn't have time to think about that now. There were more important thinks to take care of now. So she nodded her head at 'Mac' and followed Daniel. 

Mac just rolled his eyes and followed the duo out of the cell. 

In the hallway Teal'c stood eyeing the new comer. He raised an eyebrow and gave a small smile. "O'Neill" 

At this Janet who was coming out of her cell quickly turned around and saw him. She was so relieved. She had missed him and knew that if he were here they would be safe. She started over to give him a hug, when Daniel stopped her. 

"It's not Jack. That is MacGyver." Janet looked at Daniel in confusion. She started to ask what was going on when she heard Nick call for her. He was in another cell knelling besides Makepeace and Adam. Adam filled her in on what he the injuries were and she quickly agreed with him. 

For the first time since the doors were opened Mac spoke-up. "So is this everyone?" 

"Lt. Alexander is missing" Teal'c stated.

"OK, so we have one missing team member, one seriously injured team member, and we have to find our way out of here before Neferteri and the Jaffa find us. Does that about sum it up?" He asked sounding every bit the military man he had been for years.

Nick was surprised. This didn't seem like the Mac he knew. Then he realized he had the same thought when Mac was giving that odd excuse about project blue book before. Now he knew Mac was hiding something. 

Adam wasn't that surprised. He already knew there was more to the man than he had admitted. Not that he could fault him for it, 'after all that would be awful hypocritical of me, wouldn't it?'

Carter instinctively responded, "Yes Sir, but we have another problem." 

"Well?" he asked impatiently, "enlighten us."

"When I was trying to get the doors opened I accidentally caused a leak. I also can't get the main doors opened." She said nervously.

"So?" Daniel asked not understanding why this was important.

"What kind of leak was it?" Jack/Mac asked. He realized that by the way she was acting it was definitely not something he wished to be trapped in a room with. 

"Sulfuric Acid" She said. Janet and Adam immediately understood "And I just don't have a way to stop it." 

Adam looked at the Major and said, "well why aren't you working on the main door?"

"I had rewired the cell doors with my fingers. The panel by the door is to small, I would need a tool or something and we just don't have one." She said wondering how they will get out of this. 

"Major, try this." Mac said as he tossed her his knife. "Anyone have any chocolate?"

"I do" Janet volunteered as she handed him a candy bar. She had no idea why he wanted it, but why not.

"Chocolate? You want Chocolate?" Robert asked incredulously 

"Chocolate! Do you want some, too?" Mac asked with his best disarming Jack grin. 

"No, thank you!" Robert replied

"How can you get an appetite for chocolate now, have you forgotten that our chances of getting out of here alive...." Daniel began. He really didn't understand what was going on. He couldn't believe Jack would be so cavalier about this latest threat. 'Of course he isn't Jack is he?'

"I know our chances, " Mac grinned taking a bit of the chocolate bar, "but I don't think a little additional energy will hurt, - who knows, what'll happen next".

"You have got to be kidding!" this time it was Adam. 

"Actually, I am." Mac held up the candy bar and continued, "for us it seems to be milk-chocolate, but for the acid it will be C12+H22+O11. When the acid reacts with the sugar, it will form into a type of carbon-based sticky, tough residue. It should be good enough to close the leak. Temporarily, at least."

Sam's jaw dropped 'How?'. Janet, Daniel, and Robert mirrored the action. Nick grinned, 'at least that seems like MacGyver'. Adam grinned as well 'ingenious'.

"What?" Mac said when he realized they were all looking at him.

* * * * *

__

I really hope everyone is still enjoying this. Please let me know. Thanks!

Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 5/24/02


	8. Reactions

Part VIII - Reactions

Sam used Mac's knife and quickly went to work on the panel to open the main door. She knew she had to hurry. They had no idea when someone would be back to check on them. Even with that knowledge she was having a hard time concentrating. Despite what Daniel had said she had been sure that the tall man was the Colonel, at least she was sure until the 'Chocolate Incident'. Now she wasn't sure. 'He looked just like the Colonel.' Could another person look so much like the Colonel and not be him? Of course the Colonel had asked once if he had a 'Copy here' sign on him somewhere. 'Maybe he did because there was no way the man she knew could have come-up with a solution like that, could he?'

* * * * *

Mac was sitting in one corner looking around the room. He was trying to see if there was anything that could help him figure a way out of this. Actually, he really wanted to work on the front panel, but Carter seemed to think that she could handle it. 'After all she is the brain in the group'. He chuckled lightly to himself.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said as he walked up to Mac. 

"Buddy, have a seat." He said. He had missed his friend.

"I am glad to see that you are well after all of these months." He paused still standing. "That was an impressive feat." 

"Thanks!" He grinned.

"I am glad you have finally decided not to hide your intelligence and skills from the Tauri." He said as he bowed his head and walked away. 

Mac just stared at him with an open mouth. 'Well I'll be . . . He knew!"

"Shut your mouth MacGyver or you'll start catching flies." Mac looked up to see Adam, who continued saying, "or whatever they have up here." He sat down next to MacGyver. 

"I have to ask you a question. How did you manage to hold on to your swiss army-knife?" Adam asked. After all, the Jaffa had relieved him of all of his weaponry including his beloved Ivanhoe. 

"I think it was to small to be considered a threat. They seem to have taken everyone's weapons, but left us with some of our belongings." Mac guessed. 

Seeing the logic of the statement he said, "Like your knife or the Doctor's chocolate?" 'Maybe I'll have to start carrying one of those pocket knives.' 

"Like Janet's chocolate." Mac smiled for a moment then glanced over towards Daniel and stopped smiling. 

Adam noticed and asked, "What's going on between you two?"

"It's not important. He'll never forgive me." He said somberly.

"And the others? The Doctor? The Major? They seemed surprised to see you." Adam asked again.

"Janet will understand, but I'll probably have a hard time with Carter." He said sighing. "Danny will never forgive me."

"Daniel's got a big heart. You never know." He said standing up walking away. 

Mac began to try again to come-up with a way out of this room. 

* * * * *

Janet and Nick were sitting with Robert, who had fallen asleep. She wanted to keep a close eye on him. His condition was getting worse. 

"Dr. Fraiser, are you OK?" Nick asked with more than a hint of concern in his voice.

"I am just worried that we won't be able to get Colonel Makepeace to a hospital in time." Janet said sounding exhausted. 

"And?" Nick pressed.

"And? And what?" Janet asked.

"And, what else is bothering you?' Nick continued.

"I am worried about what will happen to Cassie. Cassie is my daughter. I just don't know what will happen to her if we don't get back." She finally admitted.

"We'll get back and you will see her soon." Nick said placing one arm around her shoulders. As he did he noticed that she started to laugh. He withdrew his arm and looked at her. "Well, that isn't usually the reaction I get when I try to comfort someone."

"Oh, its not you," she started to giggle. "I was thinking about Cassie. She is going to be so thrilled. She won the bet." She said shaking her head. 

"Bet?" he asked.

"Yes, she always told me that the Colonel that he, well, that there was more to him than meets the eye. She said he was a lot smarter than he lets on. Of course I agreed that he was smart, you don't get to a position like he did by being dumb, but she said it was more than. He was just as intelligent as Sam or Daniel. I didn't believe her. She had the audacity to bet me a year's worth of chores that she was right. I figured there was no way either of us would prove our point so I agreed. She was right! Now, I will be doing all of her chores for a year." She said by now she was trying so hard not to laugh that tears were streaming down her face. 

"Uh, I think I am lost here. What secrets could Colonel Makepeace have?" Nick asked feeling more than a bit confused.

"Not Colonel Makepeace, Colonel O'Neill." She said gesturing towards MacGyver. 

"Who is Colonel O'Neill?" Nick asked still feeling like he walking in on the middle of a conversation. 

"Colonel O'Neill is or rather was the leader of SG-1 which is the Air Force team you see here." Janet tried to explain with out divulging classified information.

Nick felt a light bulb goes off in his head. 'O'Neill, MacGyver, O'Neill, MacGyver - wow' "Are you sure?"

"Yes, there is no mistaking it." Janet said.

"Well that explains somethings, but I have known MacGyver for years and I never would have taken him for the military type. For one thing, he won't touch a gun. How could he be in the military with an attitude like that?" Nick asked. 

"The Colonel loves guns. Either I am wrong or there is something very odd going on here." Janet said seriously.

Nick gave her a 'you have GOT to be kidding me look'

Janet smiled, "Well odder than sitting on space ship, a prisoner of a snake-like parasite with a former vampire, having been saved by a chocolate bar."

This time they both started laughing. 

"Hey some of us are trying to sleep here. Keep it down! Where do you think you are?" They both looked over to see that Robert had woken-up and was giving them a small smile. Quickly all three were laughing. 

Adam walked over and sat next to Daniel. "It looks like they are having fun." He said as he gestured to Nick, Janet, and Robert. 

Daniel just shrugged. 

"DJ, what is going on with you and MacGyver? I get the impression you don't like him much." Adam asked. Usually he wouldn't interfere but Daniel wasn't usually so belligerent with people. Besides he was still trying to figure out the mystery that was MacGyver. 

"I really don't want to talk about it right now Adam." Daniel said quietly. 

"DJ?" Adam asked again. "Daniel?"

"Fine. Let's just say he is not who I thought he was and leave it there." Daniel said, putting his head back down on his knees. He didn't want to think about it now. After all, Jack never would have been able to stop the sulfuric acid leak, at least not like MacGyver had. It was just further proof that Jack was a myth. 

"DJ, has he lied to you? Has he?" Adam asked. 

"Not really, but he didn't trust me with the truth." Daniel replied. 

Adam waived him off. "Not really the same thing, I mean do you expect everyone you know to tell you everything about themselves."

"No, of course not, but . . " Daniel dropped off his sentence.

"But?" he asked. When he didn't receive an answer he asked again, "But?"

"But? But, he was my best friend. He should have trusted me. He didn't have to hide himself." Daniel said softly.

"Maybe he had a reason? Have you asked him?" Adam inquired. 

Daniel looked at him, then he took a quick look at 'Jack'. Turning back to Adam he softly said "No."

"Maybe it would make a difference." Adam ventured.

"He's just not the man I thought he was." He said more to himself than to Adam. 

"Maybe if you talk to him you will find out he is not as different as you think." Adam said patting Daniel on the leg. He slowly got up deciding it was time to let the boy think, besides he wanted to take a look around and see if he could find another way out since the Major was taking her sweet time. 

* * * * *

'Adam thought it would make a difference if I talk to him. I suppose I could try.' Besides He had to ask the question that had been on his mind for a while now. He got up and went over to 'Jack'. 

He said in whispered tones, "Why would a physicist and a genius like you assume an identity of a man thicker than two short planks?" 

Mac looked at him. "I must really _be_ thick because I didn't understand that last statement. 'thicker than two short planks?' What does that mean Daniel?" He replied in his best sarcastic Jack tone and rolled his eyes at Daniel. 

"Never mind _*Jack*_ it is just something June said about you once." Daniel stated barely containing his anger at 'Jack'.

"June? Little Junie? From the Infirmary? I always liked her. Well, she is scratched from my Christmas list. Yeap, no warm socks for her this year. Just coal!" Jack said pretending to cross a name off of an imaginary list.

Daniel couldn't help but chuckle as he felt some of his anger leave. Maybe, just maybe, Jack wasn't as make believe as he previously thought. 

* * * * *

"Got it!" Carter called out as she managed to open the door. 

It was decided that the first priority was to get Robert the medical attention he needed, for that that they needed to head to the ring room. The next priority would be to locate Lt. Alexander. It was hoped that he had returned to earth to get reinforcements. So again, they needed to get to the ring room. 

Mac took point. Daniel and Janet were supporting Robert and were flanked by Nick and Adam. Sam and Teal'c took up the rear as they made their way. 

They were close to the room. They had not encountered any Jaffa yet and everyone was worried they didn't have any weapons and it had been too easy. As they rounded the corner of the last hallway there was a dozen Jaffa. 

"Oh for crying out loud!" Mac muttered as Sam mentally placed another mark under her column 'The Colonel'. 

Adam absently reached for his sword, which unfortunately was still missing. He chuckled to himself, 'what, did I think the sword fairy would have returned it?'

"Well," Robert said, "only twelve of them. Let's make the odds more even. I think I will sit this one out." Adam snorted and Sam giggled lightly. Daniel just rolled his eye and gave him a 'I am sorry you are losing your mind look.' 

"Well Colonel, I think I will join you!" Janet said as she and Daniel pulled him to the side of the hallway. 

Nick, Adam, Teal'c, and Carter began to fight the Jaffa barehanded. Carter had quickly realized that the Jaffa weren't using their staff weapon. 'Alex must have sabotaged them. Good for the kid!' 

Meanwhile, Mac had quickly assessed the situation. He didn't like their chances. He had raced over to a wall panel and pried it open. There he studied the contents of wires, circuitry, hoses, and pipes for a moment finally settling on a hose. He pulled it out and suddenly the hall was covered in smoke. With the distraction, the fighters in this group were able to take down a few Jaffa and enter the ring room. The others were able to sneak by the Jaffa to get there. 

As she entered the ring room, Carter thought to herself 'Pressurized steam as a smoke screen. Good idea!' Then she mentally added another mark to the column labeled 'Not the Colonel." She then realized it was also a brilliant strategic move worthy of the Colonel, so both columns ending up getting a mark.

As soon as they were all in the ring room they barred the door and quickly transported to the surface.

* * * * *

As soon as they arrived in back in the temple, they immediately saw two of Makepeace's men. 

Carter quickly asked, "Has Lt. Alexander returned?"

"No Ma'am." One of the soldiers replied. 

"Lieutenant, give me a hand with Colonel Makepeace we have to make arrangements to get him to a medical facility." Janet said.

"Don't be so bossy with my men Doc." He said with a grin trying to assure everyone that he would be all right. 

"I wouldn't argue with her Colonel, she looks like she means business." Adam told him with a hint of amusement. 

"Oh, I do Dr. Pierson. He is at my mercy now." Janet replied. She began looking for something in the bag of supplies the sergeant had brought her, finally pulling out a syringe.

"Thanks, you bloody Brit. Sometime you are going to get it and I want to be there to watch." Robert said. It was obvious from his tone that it was a friendly threat and that the pain was starting to get to him. 

"Actually, Colonel," He said in a soft whispering tone, closing in on Robert. "I think it is you who is going to get it in the end."

"Really, you going to do it?" Robert asked.

"No, I will." Janet replied sticking him with the syringe. 

"Told you, you would get it _in the end_." Adam laughed. 

Robert grinned and fell asleep. 

On the other side of the room, the others were discussing their next move. Teal'c had already moved to go collect additional weapons. By the time he returned Adam had joined the group while Janet was with Robert. 

Teal'c began passing out weapons. As he began to pass one to Nick, Carter stopped him. "Te..Murray, I am not going to allow Drs. Foster or Pierson to come with us. It is too dangerous."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Daniel was more vocal, "Sam, I think we need all of the help we can get. Besides, they both handled themselves well before." 

As Carter considered this for a moment, Adam looked at Daniel and asked "Sam? How do you know Major Carter?"

Daniel started, "well, we have..." 

He was cut-off by Nick who responded, "we know - mutual friends?" Daniel nodded and the three chuckled for a moment. 

Sam glanced over at Mac who nodded his assent. A gesture that both Adam and Teal'c saw. 

"Fine, but you gentleman have to follow my rules." Sam said as Teal'c began to distribute the weapons again. 

The group quickly came-up with a plan and it was agreed that they would return immediately since they needed to find Lt. Alexander. Mac had muttered something about, 'not leaving anyone behind,' a statement which earned him another mark in Carter's "Colonel" column. 

As they prepared to leave Teal'c pulled Adam aside. "I thought you may need this." He said as he pulled out a sword and handed it to Adam. 

"Thank you." Adam studied the man for a moment and continued, "You know what I am." It was a statement not a question. Teal'c nodded his head. Adam continued, "and your name isn't Murray." 

Teal'c held himself proud and said, "I am Teal'c." He nodded his head. 

Feeling the significance of the statement and the trust Teal'c had just shown him, Adam responded, "and I am Methos." He nodded in the same manner as Teal'c. 

"Hey old man, better get over here or we will leave without you." Nick called to Adam. Within a matter of minutes, Nick, Methos, Carter, MacGyver, Daniel, and Teal'c were on their way back to Neferteri's ship to rescue Lt. Alexander. 

"Wait!" Mac yelled as the transport began.

Sam said, "What?" 

"We can't go yet. I have to get something." He said as he ran off. When he returned he got back in the ring, and he said, "I am ready now."

"What was so important?" Daniel asked.

"Duct Tape. I had to get my Duct Tape." Mac replied.

"Duct Tape?" Sam asked incredulously. 

"Major, even NASA makes sure they have a roll on every mission." Mac replied.

"Really?" She rolled her eyes and began the transportation process.

As the transport began Mac said with a huge grin, "yeap, don't leave home without it. I don't."

* * * * *

__

I am very sorry that it took me more than a week to post this chapter and that it is so short, but I have been sick. I hope that the chapter is still OK. Please let me know.

I want to thank everyone who has added me to their favorite authors list. I also want to thank everyone who has taken the time to write a review or send me a note. I really appreciate it. 

Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 6/3/02

P.S. If anyone would like an e-mail when I update, please let me know. 


	9. Saving Lt Alexander

****

JACK?   
by Teri

Part XI - Saving Lt. Alexander

  
**Summary:** Jack takes an unexpected leave that leads to his team learning surprising things about him.   
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story is not to be archived without permission of the author. 

* * * * *

As soon as they reached the ship, they separated into two teams. Teal'c, Mac, and Adam set out to search the science lab where Mac had been held. Sam, Daniel, and Nick went in search of Neferteri. The goal of each group was to find Lt. Alexander.

Sam was disappointed that she and 'MacGyver' were not in the same group. She wanted to continue to observe him. Unfortunately, there were only two people in the group that spoke Goa'uld Daniel and Teal'c so one was needed in each group. She also knew that Daniel and 'Mac' shouldn't be in the same group. So when she decided that Teal'c needed to lead the second group the divisions became obvious and she would not get to observe the mystery man and to her he was a mystery. Some comments he made just screamed 'Colonel', but then he would explain how chocolate could seal an acid leak and she just didn't know. 

Adam was secretly delighted with the way the groups unfolded. He would be fighting alongside of Teal'c and he felt that he would be very knowledgeable about the situation here. He also innately felt that he could trust the warrior to cover his back. Then of course he would get a chance to observe MacGyver; the peace loving man who seemed to handle a gun like a man well accustomed to its use. He had also noted the way the others responded to him. He was a man use to being in charge, but that did not match anything Nick had told him about the man. 

Nick couldn't help wondering what he had gotten himself into. He had wanted a break from being a Police Detective. He thought archeology was a nice quiet job that would practically be a vacation. 'Was I ever wrong! Here I am going after the bad guy again, I guess I am meant to be a cop.' 

Teal'c wanted to find Lt. Alexander. He was a courageous young man with hidden potential and did not want to see him hurt. He also looked forward to seeing Methos in action. He had heard of the Ancients of Earth and knew of their great skill. He vaguely wondered if they were part of the same group that constructed the Stargate. 

MacGyver/Jack was thrown for a loop. Here he was, but he had no business being in command yet this was his team. He saw Sam's logic for the set-up perfectly (despite the fact that he spoke Goa'uld, but Sam didn't know that} and agreed with her assessment although he was surprised that she still seemed unsure about him. 'Of course, I would be surprised if she started speaking ancient Babylonian so I can only imagine how she feels about her dumber than dirt Colonel showing half a brain. It had to be a shock.' Of course, he was glad that he and Daniel weren't on the same team; maybe time would give Daniel a little perspective. 

Daniel was torn. He wanted to get as far away from 'MacGyver' as he could; yet at the same time it was comforting to have 'Jack' back. He knew he couldn't have it both ways, but he wished. Maybe time would give him a little perspective. 

* * * * * 

Mac, Teal'c, and Adam entered the lab where Mac had been held not 24 hours before. Three sets of eyes fell quickly on the young man tied to the table. It was Lt. Alexander. 

Adam quickly looked over the boy and noted that unlike MacGyver the lad had not escaped being tortured. "It doesn't seem as though he has any life threatening injuries. Although, I am concerned about his lungs due to the numerous broken ribs and of course the fact that he is unconscious."

Mac glanced at Teal'c who understood the unspoken question and replied, "I do not feel the presence of a Goa'uld."

"You can feel those things?" Adam asked and also noted that apparently Mac knew that he could. 

Teal'c nodded and replied, "I can."

"How?" Adam asked feeling that he needed to know, but really not being sure that he really wanted to know. 

"Because I too carry a symbiote, a Goa'uld larvae. I am a Jaffa." Teal'c stated.

Adam looked at Mac who just shrugged. 'A Jaffa?' Where had he heard that name before? He couldn't remember; if he made it through this mess he would have to reread some of his journals to see what he could find. He realized he needed to ask the warrior some questions, and then he thought about Mac's reaction to the statement. 'Okay that man definitely knows what is going on here.' 

After finally gathering his thoughts Methos began to speak. As he spoke he worked on dressing some of Alex's more serious wounds and Mac worked on freeing him from his binds. "May I ask you a few questions?" 

Teal'c nodded his head affirmatively.

"Are you in control at all times?" Adam inquired.

"I am." Teal'c responded. 

"Why don't you remove it?" He questioned. 

"Because I will die without it." He responded. 

"I am honored that you trust me with that information" and he was after all the big man just revealed one of his weaknesses. "MacGyver already knew you. Knew all about this, didn't he?"

"Yes," Teal'c answered. 

"You know I always thought that that a Goa'uld torture chamber slash science lab was a wonderful place to play twenty questions. Want to play charades now?" Mac finally asked sounding more like Jack O'Neill 

"No actually I thought hide and go seek was more appropriate under the circumstances." Adam replied in the same sarcastic tone.

Mac grinned a moment and said, "Fine you're IT." Then becoming more serious he continued, "but I will answer your questions later. I think it is time we get this young man out of here." 

Everyone agreed. Teal'c picked up Alex and they proceeded to leave the room.

* * * * *

As Daniel, Sam, and Nick walked each was preoccupied. Daniel and Sam were each thinking of MacGyver and the Colonel, while Nick was wondering why Janet had trusted him so easily. He would have to ask her the next time he saw her. They each stopped quickly when they heard voices ahead. 

Daniel whispered the interpretations of what was said: 

__

"Mistress, the young Tauri has escaped" a deep voice tinged with fear stated. 

"Find him! He has yet to tell me the information I need." Neferteri shrieked.

"Okay, so it sounds like the others found Alex. Let's get back to the rings." Sam said quietly. 

Nick and Daniel both nodded their agreement. As they prepared to pull out they heard someone else enter the room. They stopped to listen.

Daniel continued to interpret the conversation to Nick and Sam:

__

"My queen, why is the young one so important? What information does he possess that you need so much?" Asked a tall man with short dark hair. To Daniel the man reminded him of Colonel Simmons, but that couldn't be. He was on Earth and had no access to a Stargate. 'Right?'

Neferteri turned to face the man and grinned in a manner that could only be described as feral. "Well, my love it is because he . . ."

Unfortunately, just as she was about to reveal her plans several Jaffa ran in and knelt before her. 

If the situation weren't so serious Nick would have broken out laughing. Of course, there has to be an interruption that prevents the good guys from finding out the villain's dastardly plan. It was as if the situation were written out like a bad piece of fan fiction. (AN: Bad piece of fan fiction? Let me see how can we torture Nick in upcoming chapters? Let me count the ways . . .) Nick felt a chill go down his spin.

Daniel continued to interpret once more:

__

"My queen the boy had been located along with several of the Tauri and the Shova Teal'c," reported one of the Jaffa.

'Damn, I hope they will be OK' Sam thought. She then motioned to Nick and Daniel and they pulled back hoping to get to the others in time to be some help.

* * * * *

As Mac rounded the corner he saw around a dozen Jaffa. Quickly they were on him and his team. He immediately opened fire, as did Adam. Teal'c placed Alex on the ground and then joined in the fight as well.

The guys had already defeated the majority of the Jaffa present when one got a lucky shot and blasted a hole in the center of Adam's chest. As he did Teal'c, dispatched him as Mac finished off the remaining Jaffa.

Mac knelt down next to Adam and he saw there was no way he could have lived through the wound. He always hated it when he lost someone on a mission, but this particularly saddened him because he enjoyed Adam's wit. Although he had only known him a short while he considered him a friend. He was also a civilian who got caught up in something he shouldn't have. In that way he reminded him of Daniel.

He stood told Teal'c to carry Alex and that he would carry Adam.

"That will not be necessary, O'Neill. If we wait a moment he not needed to be carried." Teal'c informed Mac.

"What?" Mac exclaimed having no idea what Teal'c was talking about. "Buddy, I don't think he will walk away from this one." 

"You are right. I think I would rather run" came a voice. 

Mac turned to see Adam trying to sit up. His mouth dropped open. "How?" 'When could a Goa'uld have gotten into him?' His mouth shut and he began giving Adam the once over. 

Adam noticed and realized what MacGyver must be thinking. He immediately turned to Teal'c and asked him to assure Mac that he was not a Goa'uld, which he did. Teal'c also assured Mac that Adam was not a threat.

"Ok? So if you are not a Goa'uld what are you?" Mac asked hesitantly. He was sure he wouldn't like the answer.

"A man of mystery just like you _MacGyver_." Adam grinned. Mac just stared at him.

"Fine." Adam continued sounding a bit exhausted. "I will answer your questions if you answer mine. Deal?"

"All right." Mac drawled.

"I suggest we wait until we have returned Lt. Alexander to the SGC." Teal'c suggested. 

Both Adam and Mac agreed. Teal'c picked up Lt. Alexander, who murmured "Five more minutes." They started back towards the ring room.

* * * * *

Sam, Daniel, and Nick were trying to find the others, but unfortunately they ran into their own firefight. Sam and Daniel immediately began firing. Nick joined in quickly. 

Nick was amazed at DJ's fighting skills. He never though his old friend capable of hurting a fly, but here he was acting like a well-trained military man. The two of them would have to have a long talk when this was over. 

Sam had originally been trying to offer what protection she could to Nick. After all she remembered how Daniel was when she first met him and had no reason to think that this archeologist would be any different. She quickly noticed how well he fought and concentrated on her own fights.

Daniel also noticed how well his old friend was doing and was quite surprised. Combat just wasn't a required course for your Ph.D. At times, he noticed Nick seemed to be moving almost faster then he should be able. The two of them would have to have a long talk when this was over. 

The three of them were doing a wonderful job of holding off their attackers, but more kept arriving. It was beginning to look like they weren't going to get out of this one. 

Then all of sudden things were starting to become more even. Adam and Teal'c had come and were now fighting the Jaffa as well. 

Sam vaguely wondered where the mystery man was and noticed that he was over by a dead Jaffa taking some equipment from him. 'Why wasn't he helping?' She then lost track of him when two Jaffa attacked her wounding her in the shoulder. 

MacGyver was searching the Jaffa for a small field generator that he knew most Jaffa carried. He found it and quickly pulled it aside. He also took several staff weapons. He noted with appreciation that Teal'c was making sure he could work without being interrupted by the Jaffa. He pulled out his Swiss-army knife and worked on the generator for a moment then turned and pulled out some duct tape and worked with the staff weapons. He stopped and grinned for a moment. 

"Everyone, over here now!" He commanded as he positioned himself next to the Lieutenant. Everyone did as he asked. He pressed one button and quickly an electric field enveloped the group. 

Sam was amazed to note that the staff weapon blasts didn't seem to be able to penetrate the field. She turned to look at him and nodded he was grinning. 

Mac saw Sam looking at him and said, "If you like that, you'll love this." He threw his modified staff weapon out towards the Jaffa and within three seconds it exploded. "Sweet!" 

By now most of the group was starring at MacGyver. 'How did he do that?' 

Daniel remembered that SCG scientists had said there was no way you could have a staff weapon explode, something about the power source. 

Adam looked over at Nick who grinned and said softly, "I told you he could blow-up anything with just some duct tape."

Mac deactivated the force field, got up and started towards the door. "Come on boys and girl we are off to see the wizard. Let's get moving." The others started to comply, but Daniel just stood there for a moment and tried to take it all in. Only to be interrupted by Mac who said, "Come on Danny don't dawdle and I get you some new rocks to play with." 

"Artifacts." He replied unconsciously, and then he grinned as he realized what he said. He looked up at Jack and realized despite everything he really was Jack. A new and improved version perhaps, but still Jack. He smiled at Jack and said, "Fine, but next time I come over no hockey on the television." 

MacGyver looked at Daniel in mock horror, which just made Daniel laugh. 

Sam listened to the exchanged and decided that Daniel must think that MacGyver is the Colonel. That was worth several checks on the Colonel side to her, as was his quip 'off to see the wizard' and his remark 'sweet'. But that field and the explosion, each earned a mark in the not the colonel column. 'Maybe I can get Janet to run a DNA test on him?' 

As they entered the ring room, Mac took his remaining two staff weapons and placed them on either side of the door. He then entered the rings with everyone else. Sam gave him a questioning glance. "I don't anyone to follow us home." He answered her silent question. As the rings activated they all saw the explosion ignite. 

* * * * *

As they arrived back at the dig site SGC guards around the gate greeted them. 

"Welcome Back SG-1" came the familiar sound of General Hammond. At the same time, Medics immediately stepped forward and took Lt. Alexander from Teal'c. 

Sam stepped forward to give report to the General. "Sir . . " 

The General having noticed her solder wound cut off Sam. "Major, report to Dr. Fraiser. She is in the field hospital we established across the way. I will get your report after you get patched-up."

"Yes Sir" she said and then promptly fainted. 

"She probably lost too much blood." Adam offered.

"Dr. Pierson?" The General asked. 

"Yes, sir and this is Dr. Foster," Adam said gesturing at Nick, "and Dr. MacGyver," gesturing at Mac. 

"Sergeant Pepper, take Major Carter to Dr. Fraiser. Drs. Pierson and Foster would you kindly join them. I want to make sure you are all unharmed. Private Benjamin, please escort our guests to the infirmary." General Hammond stated. There were two 'yes sirs' and some remarks of assent from Adam and Nick as they left to go to Janet. 

It didn't escape anyone's attention that the General had not included MacGyver as a guest. 

"Son, can we make sure we don't have any uninvited guests?' General Hammond asked. Mac looked at the General slightly surprised, but went over and disengaged the Ring device so that no one from the outside could activate it.

"Thank you! I would like to hear your report. Come join me in my tent." The General said leading them to where they could speak in private. 

The General looked at MacGyver with a silent question. 

"It is OK sir, they know. I told Daniel when we were locked-up and somehow I think Teal'c already knew. My question is how did you?" Mac or rather Jack asked.

"Colonel, I didn't get this job by being stupid and neither did you." The General stated. 

"Well actually I don't have this job anymore." Jack replied with a grinned and then added "Sir."

"Well, we can discuss that later. Now Colonel, why don't you, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c give me a summary of happened. You can save the details for the debriefing tomorrow when we get back to the SGC." The General stated. 

Jack and the others proceeded to give the General the highlights of the mission. Afterwards, he told them to get some rest. They would depart for the SGC in two hours. 

* * * * *

On board, Sam and Daniel were discussing what they overheard between Neferteri and the stranger. The others were all sitting in the same area. Daniel asked Sam if she thought the guy reminded her of Colonel Simmons and Sam agreed that he did. 

"Well I don't know any Colonel Simmons, but I thought the guy looked like Eugene Bradford." Nick said. 

Everyone just sort of stared at him and it was Sam who finally asked, "Who?"

"You know Eugene Bradford from 'Days of Our Lives.' He was married to Calliope and he was sort of insane in a very funny way." Nick said expecting them to all recognize the description.

"Right, I remember. He used to wear a lot of funny clothes didn't he? You know I never pegged you for a Days fan." Janet commented. Several of the group were staring at her and she blushed and told them it was a guilty pleasure.

Nick grinned. 'At least one person knew who I meant.' "Yeap, that's the one. I am surprised more of you aren't Days fans. I mean Tom and Alice Horton, Stefano Dimeria, Vivian Alamain, Jack Deveraux -- they were and are some of the best television characters around."

Adam just grinned. 'What is it about vampires and soaps? First, I can get Wil to stop watching Passions. I mean who ever heard of a Telly in a crypt? Now I find out that Nick watches Days. So much for vampires being the big bads. They aren't allergic to the sun; they just don't go out during the day because their programs are on. 

"You know I always thought that Colonel Simmons looked like the Doctor from the movie 'The Hand that Rocks the Cradle'" Daniel interjected. Most were surprised that the studious man had ever had his nose out of a book long enough to watch a whole movie. 

"Well, I have to admit he looked like 'Binky' from 'Murder She Wrote.' In it he was an art thief." Sam admitted shyly. 

"Well, he looks like that guy from 'Legend'. I always liked him and especially that other guy in that show." MacGyver stated quietly.

"Yeah wasn't that other guy also on 'General Hospital'?" Nick asked. Mac nodded affirmatively.

"Is there any soap you don't watch?" Adam asked rhetorically, rolling his eyes. 

"Well, I don't care for Passions" Nick answered despite the fact that Adam had not intended for the question to be answered. 

"Really, I have a friend, well more like . . . I don't know - anyway he refuses to miss an episode of Passions." Alex said as he walked in the room. Everyone was glad to see he was well enough to join them. "Although why I don't understand I mean Tabitha, really, she isn't like any witch I have ever met." He finished with a lop-sided grin. 

"So, what have we figured out?" Sam asked trying to put the conversation back on track.

"That you all watch way to much television?" Colonel Makepeace added making himself known to the conversation. 

"And that the guy with Neferteri is someone who looks like a cross between Colonel Simmons, A lecherous Doctor, Eugene Bradford, Binky, and the guy from 'Legend'." Adam stated.

Everyone just shook his or her heads in agreement.

After a few minutes, Mac asked, "So what now?

* * * * *

__

Hope it is still going all right. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. 

Thank you all for the wonderful feedback, reviews, and notes. 

I have been working on the next chapter, but it is going very slow because I can only type with one hand for a while. (I sprained my wrist.)

Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 7/20/02


	10. Transitions

****

JACK?   
by Teri

Chapter X - Transitions

"We will be landing in about fifteen minutes" came a voice over the intercom.

MacGyver sat back in his chair. He had some thinking to do before they landed. This was not the time for him to get his story mixed up. For that matter he needed to decide what his story would be. 

First, he needed to consider who knew what. 'Of course I would have a better chance counting all of the stars.' He sighed. 'O.K. Let's first start with my team. My team, I guess they will always be that no matter how long I am away from them.' He smiled slightly 'Carter – Carter . . . well she doesn't know for sure. She has been watching and observing me. I bet my duct-tape she has a mental checklist going trying to figure out exactly who I am. Unless I miss my guess though she knows deep down who I am but is having trouble accepting it. I am not sure if our relationship will ever be as good as it was before, she is bound to feel betrayed. Teal'c, my buddy, he already knew. I don't know how much he actually knows, but I wouldn't put anything past him. I'll never underestimate him again. Daniel . . . Danny, well I think about him later. Let us see whom else? The General, the old goat, he seems to know the whole story, but how could he? How could he?' 

"Mac, are you ok?" Nick asked sitting down next to the MacGyver. There was no response. "Mac?" He asked again.

"Um? Oh sorry Nick." Mac finally responded.

"Are you OK?" Nick asked worried for his friend.

"Yeah, I just got a lot on my mind." He said trying to give Nick a slight grin. He appreciated Nick's concern, but he had somethings he needed to work out and a chat was the last thing he needed.

"A lot on your mind? I can't imagine why. It 's not like we've done anything interesting lately. Maybe my next dig will have more excitement." Nick said with an amazingly straight face.

"You know, I think you have been spending too much time around Adam. His sense of humor is wearing off on you ---and that is not a good thing." He stated then he added, "Oh and please remember NOT to invite me to your next dig." He glanced at Nick with a smile.

"Will do." He responded and then becoming more serious, he continued. "Look if there is anything you need to talk about you can. We have been friends for a while and I hope you know you can trust me."

"I know and thanks, but I have some things I need to work out on my own." Mac told Nick who nodded and went back to his own seat which just happened to be next to Janet's seat.

'There is another interesting case – the Doc and Nick. Who would have thought, but the electricity between the two of them could power the gate for a millennium. I am not really sure where I stand with Janet. I think she believes I am Jack, but I don't really know. On the other hand Nick, doesn't know Jack from … Adam. Well, maybe he would know him from _Adam_.' He thought with a chuckle. "Though I think he saw different parts of me that he never would have associated with me. Also, he is very observant and I am sure he has noticed the way the others reacted to me. He must know that something is up. Of course, I would love to know why he seemed to be so comfortable with weapons and tactics. It is not the usual frame of knowledge for an archeologist. Now Adam is an interesting case . . .'

"What do you mean I am an interesting case?" Mac looked up as he heard the deep voice of Adam Pierson. However, when he looked around he saw the Adam was actually sitting in the back playing poker with Makepeace, which was odd enough since the two acted like they couldn't stand each other, but where did the voice come from?

'Probably my imagination or I am just giving all of this way too much thought. Anyway, I haven't known Adam long, but he quickly became a good friend. He is very perceptive and I know he noticed my…err Jack's – no MY proficiency with firearms. I am going to have to see a shrink before this is over. I also noticed he asked a lot of questions. Either he loves a good mystery or I should be worried. I bet he just hates not knowing everything. What I really want to know about him is why he had a sword and where on earth he was hiding it. Of course, I really could care less that he seemingly woke from the DEAD. I mean that isn't even an issue. At least Teal'c trusts him, that is enough for now.' 

'Let's see who's left? Makepeace, Lt. Alexander, and Daniel. Well, I am not ready to think about Daniel yet and I don't know Lt. Alexander well enough for it to matter what he does and does not know yet, besides the poor kid as been through so much I am sure I am the least of his worries. Makepeace grilled me extensively at the dig, but he deferred to my authority on the ship, so he must believe I am Jack. With his training he probably thinks I am undercover or something. As for Daniel, he knows the truth, but I am not sure he will ever forgive me. He corrected me when I called the artifacts rocks, so I guess that is a good sign. So what I have I figured out? That I am lousy at keeping a secret as virtually everyone knows and those that don't know, know there is something more to me than they thought this time last week.'

"Will all passengers assume landing positions, please return to your seats, fasten your seatbelts and make sure your trays are in their upright positions. We will be landing at the academy in few minutes." Came the voice over the intercom.

'Already? OK, what will I tell them?' He thought just staring out of the window. 'I guess the only thing I can tell them is the complete truth. I don't think they will accept anything less. Wow, this time last week I don't think there was one person who knew everything about me, now . . . wow. I guess if I am going to fill everyone in here I also owe Pete the full story and I guess I owe my Sam, my son, the full story although he probably knows more than anyone else. Actually, I guess he has learned more from me about me than anyone else since I don't know how much the General and the rest know. I am not sure if I should just do the "true confessions" thing and spill everything at the debriefing or if I should approach everyone individually.'

"Welcome to the Air Force Academy. You will be able to disembark momentarily." The voice announced.

'I guess I'll wing it.'

* * * * *

"So, are we really going to sit here in silence the whole trip?" Janet asked with a playful smile on her lips.

"Janet, I . . . " Nick began but stopped because he didn't know how to proceed. 

"Nick?" Janet asked. Slightly worried why this man who exuded self-confidence would be so hesitant. She placed her hand on his arm. 

Nick mustered his courage and began. "Janet, not to be ungrateful, but how come you accepted me so quickly?"

"Oh, well I had a feeling that I could trust you." Janet stated.

Nick was astonished and worried, "You had a feeling? Isn't it dangerous in your line of work to accept something so casually?" 

"Well, I wouldn't call Faith accepting something casually." She said and sighed, "but you see I already knew vampires were real. During college, I spend a year at Oxford. While I was there I dated a man who proved to me the existence of vampires, demons, magic, and the like. He was a watcher and before you ask he did tell me that all vampires were soulless evil demons, but I knew that couldn't apply to you. I know you are not evil and despite your glowing eyes you didn't exhibit all of the symptoms of a Gou'ald possession. So, I chose to accept your explanation. Besides Gou'ald or vampire, I am sure Te. . .Murray would have sensed . . . I mean. . . uh." She cut her self off hoping she still had time to recover from her errors.

"What do you mean Janet that Murray would know?" Nick asked

"Nick, I trusted you now please trust me and don't asked." She asked her eyes pleading him to comply with her request.

"I think I can do that." He said gently placing a gently kiss on her cheek. "So you've known about vampires since college? So, have you ever seen a vampire?"

"I did, but they didn't look like you do. There faces were all distorted. Do you look different because you are cured or are you a different species or sub-species?" Janet inquired.

"A different class, unlike the kind you saw we don't lose our souls which is what led me on my quest to regain my humanity. Make no mistake Janet; I have done things I am not proud of in my time. I am not evil, not now, but there was a time . . ." Nick's voice trailed off.

Janet glanced over at Nick at gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Nick in turn gave her a small smile. 

* * * * *

'Alright sound scientific thinking will get me through this.' Sam sat back to contemplate the mystery man that looks like her Colonel. 'This man is a master with explosives. He was able to great energy shields and rewire staff weapons. He was able to disengage the ring system. The two archeologists think highly of his linguistic skills. His reputation is that he won't touch a gun. On the other hand, Jack is smarter than he lets on, but. . . this much smarter? How often did his eyes gloss over when I explain things and he has never shown any interested in Daniel's work. I could believe that he understood explosives that could fit with his training and experience, even if he never showed much of an aptitude for it. Jack, of course, loves weapons and is quite the expert. Doesn't seem likely that they are the same person, but the appearance is a lot to ignore. Plus, I heard the guy call Daniel's artifacts 'rocks'. How many times did he say 'Sweet', 'What', 'For Crying Out Loud', and 'you sure betcha'? He sure sounded like the Colonel then and what about on the ship when he took control of the situation and planed out our progress. That sure seemed like the Colonel of course then he went and used chocolate to fix an acid leak. How could they be one person short of a multiple personality disorder? Maybe they are related?' 

* * * * *

"General?" Adam began.

"Yes, Dr." He paused to remember the man's name. "Pierson?"

"I have a phone call I have to make before we arrive at the base. My friend has got to be very worried about me by now. I give you my word I won't discuss anything that has happened, not that he would believe me if I did." Adam informed the General.

"Very well Dr. Pierson." The General granted him permission. 

A few minutes later . . . 

"Joe's" came the answer

"Hey, Mike. It's Adam. I need to speak to Joe is he there?" 

"Yeah, hold on." Then away from the phone Adam hears someone singing _"I'm a girl watcher, I'm a girl watcher, watching girls go by. . . "_

"Adam, what's up? Where have you been?" Joe asked.

"Well, where is not important right now, but I wanted to know what you had found out about MacGyver." Adam said quickly.

"I e-mailed all of that to you." Joe said confused why Adam would be asking.

__

"Here comes one now . . . " continued the singing from Joe's end of the phone line.

"I haven't been able to check my e-mail, can you give me the run down?" Adam asked.

"Sure, MacGyver was born in 1954 in Minnesota. Of all things his first name is . . ." suddenly Adam couldn't hear Joe instead all he heard _was "I'm a girl watcher, I'm a girl watcher, watching . . ." _

"JOE, Can you knock off the music? I can hardly hear you." Adam was getting angry.

"Sorry" Joe said into the phone, then he could hear in the background. "Hey Ripper, take five, I'm on the phone" Then another voice with an English accent responded, "Oh, Quite, Sorry Joe." 

"Joe, who was that? And why was he singing 'I am a girl watcher'? I mean that isn't exactly your usual Blues music?" Adam asked. He thought he recognized the voice, but it had been a long time.

"Sorry Adam, that is my friend Rip. We've played together on and off for years. He is very talented. Although, some have said he should only play Elevator music, but they don't know what they are talking about. As for the song, it is sort of his theme song. Trust me it is appropriate." Joe informed Adam. "Now as I was saying. His father and grandmother were killed in a car accident when he was nine years old and he was raised by his grandfather Harry Jackson and his mother Mary. He was a genius and graduated with his first degree when he was seventeen years old. After that he disappeared from the records. There was nothing on him again until a report several years later from a DSX agent named . . . Peter Thornton. Apparently this MacGyver guy saved him from an assassin named Murdock. Apparently, making them the first people ever to get away from him." 

"Anyway, the DSX man hired him even though he was only driving a taxi at the time. There were some rumors that he had been involved with Special Forces or Black Ops before that, but there is nothing to support it. Apparently, the DSX guy moved up the ranks and MacGyver went with him. Eventually, he left to take over the Phoenix Foundation and our boy went with him to work as a special agent. Eventually, he found out he had a son, a teen named Sean Malloy. He ended up quitting the foundation to go traveling with his son. He wasn't heard from for about a decade. Then, Thornton got sick and next thing you know MacGyver is running the foundation. That was about six months ago. Somewhere along the way he earned doctoral degrees in chemistry, physics, and engineering. Also, he is quite gifted with computers and he loves archeology. He is said to be able to blow up anything and is one of the nations leading authorities in explosives. They say he is a real Mr. Wizard. Also, supposedly he won't touch a gun. Something about a friend being killed in front of him as a child or something. Does that cover everything you wanted to know?" Joe finally asked taking a swig of his beer. 

"Well, that covers a lot. It is good start; now see if you can find out anything more in depth. Also see what you can find out about Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF. Thanks Joe." Adam said.

"A good start? Man you are amazing." Joe said with a sarcastic tone.

"Joe, I . . ." Adam began but was cut-off by Joe "Well, I see what I can do. Don't get yourself in trouble and watch your head." Joe concluded.

"Always, Thanks Joe" Adam said hanging-up the phone. 'Damn, I never did hear what Mac's first name was!" He could just kick himself and Ripper for drowning out the information. 

* * * * *

After plane landed and all of the passengers were driven to the base. General Hammond ordered that Colonel Makepeace and Lieutenant Alexander were to report to the infirmary. Dr. Fraiser was to go with them but report to the ready room once she was satisfied with their condition. SG-1 was to report to the ready room in a half of an hour. The visitors would join him immediately in conference room A. He named the visitors as Drs. Foster, Pierson, AND MacGyver. All took note that the General included Mac as a guest. Daniel and Teal'c realized what a fine actor the General was and the others took it as further proof that they were two separate people.

* * * * *

Mac, Adam, and Nick were in the conference room and there was a guard outside of the door. 

Mac walked over to Adam. "You're not going to tell me the truth are you? Least not anytime soon."

"Got it in one. Besides, you were all that eager to confide in me yet, at least not here, were you?" Adam turned it around.

"You're right, but when this is over . . ." Mac began.

"When this is over." Adam finished.

"Dr. MacGyver, can I speak to you for a moments?" The General interrupted as he entered the room. Mac nodded and followed him into a private office.

The General faced Mac and began, "I just talked to Jacob and the Tok'ra and I need your help. I need Colonel O'Neill." 

* * * * *

__

Hope it is still going ok. Any errors, typos, or bad writing can be blamed on my wrist. Thanks, Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 7/27/02 


	11. Here Comes the General

****

JACK?   
by Teri

Chapter XI: Here Comes the General

__

"Dr. MacGyver, can I speak to you for a moment?" The General interrupted as he entered the room. Mac nodded and followed him into a private office.

The General faced Mac and began, "I just talked to Jacob and the Tok'ra and I need your help. I need Colonel O'Neill." 

"Sir?" MacGyver replied with a weary grin.

"You heard me son. I need your help." The General stated again. 

"Look General, I'm not going to stand here and say 'huh?' Which is what every instinct I have is screaming for me to do now. I have never played dumb with you before and I am not about to start now." Mac said looking straight at the General.

The General gave Mac a look that said 'You wanna bet,' to paraphrase a certain Colonel. 

Mac noticed the General's look and continued. "Not when it was important General. I hope you know that."

The General nodded. 

"So, obviously you realize that I have been Jack O'Neill, but Sir, you have to realize that I am not anymore and after everyone meeting me I doubt that I will ever be again." Mac paused and continued quietly "And I am more sorry to admit that than you can imagine."

"Colonel, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." The General sighed. "Jack . . . actually son, I realize I don't know your first name - your real first name."

"And if I have any say in that General you won't." Mac grinned for the first time since he entered the office. "Jack is fine for now, although most people call me Mac." He finished, but then decided to continue. "Sir, before we continue, I really need to ask you a question. How did you find out? I mean you seem so damned comfortable with knowing while Carter's brain is about to blow a gasket every time she even considers the possibility."

"Well son, that is a series of interesting connections and coincidences. You know that Jacob and I have been friends since we were Lieutenants?" Jack nodded. "In those days were the three musketeers Jacob, me, and . . . Peter Thorton. You knew he was in the Air Force before he joined the DSX, right? So, Coincidence #1: Pete and I are old friends."

"We lost track of each other for a while when he was working for the DSX. We ended up meeting again at some political function after he took over the foundation. We managed to stay in touch after that. When we would get together he told me all about his friend, his 'son', MacGyver. He always has a new story about your activities." The General said as his eye's glazed over as he was obviously remembering something. "Have you really fixed an airplane engine with a paperclip and a chewing gum wrapper?" The General just had to ask. 

"Sure, the aluminum wrapping has superior conductive properties and a paperclip can be used to replace many of the connections in the engine." Mac stated sounding a bit like Carter. 

The General just looked at him kind of funny, but continued. "OK, but you didn't really use chewing gum, duct tape, a cigarette lighter, your shoe laces, and a mousetrap to make a time diffused explosive did you?" The General asked as he chuckled. 

"Well, I can't say that I did." Mac confessed. 

The General smiled, "I know Pete had to be making some of your adventures up." 

"I said I don't remember, not that I couldn't. See you would use the mousetrap as the detonator, placing the chewing gum as a mounting agent. Now you take and soak the shoelaces in the butane from the cigarette lighter. This will act as your fuse. Now you have to take the duct tape and . . . "

The General cut him off. "Enough _MacGyver_, I get the idea so Pete wasn't exaggerating. You really are a genius aren't you?" 

"Technically Sir, but I don't really consider myself to be in that league." MacGyver said modestly.

"There were times when Major Carter could not explain how the computer system corrected itself. Like the time the computer was able to override the dialing device during the mission to PXS746. She never could explain it. You did it didn't you? The General more stated than asked. 

"Me, General? This is my first time on this base. After all, it would have been against regulations for O'Neill to bring me, an unauthorized civilian, on to the base." Mac said with a slight grin, trying to appear serious. 

"And of course, the Colonel would never do anything against regulations, especially if it meant protecting this base." The General said with a remarkably straight face. 

"Of course, I knew you would understand." Mac continued to grin. "Now, we seemed to have gotten off track, you were telling me how you found me out."

"Yes, I was. So, I was hearing stories, true stories it seems," the General just shook his head, "that surprised me. Of course, I had heard of THE MacGyver after all you are practically a legend, but he made you sound like a cross between Mr. Wizard, Batman, and Captain Planet."

"Captain Planet, Sir?" Mac asked mildly amused.

"Captain Planet. I have granddaughters you know. Now as I learned more about you I realized that Captain Planet wasn't far off. Some of your work in the field of environmental protection is amazing, but the rest . . . Although after our talk today I am beginning to believe about Mr. Wizard."

"Sir, your point?" MacGyver said in his best 'Jack O'Neill I'm frustrated get on with it' tone. 

"Sorry, as I was saying Pete told me so many fantastic stories that I could hardly believe it, so I researched you. Came to know quite a bit about your exploits." The General left off suggesting he may know more than Mac would like. 

"Is that how you found out about _ME_? Research? Mac asked stunned at the revelation. 

"No son, that is how I found out about MacGyver. I still had never heard of Jack O'Neill." The General informed him.

"OK, so how did you find out?" Mac asked again.

"Well, if you'd let me talk without interrupting maybe I would get a chance to tell you." The General told him with a hint of reproachment in his voice. 

"Fine, I'll behave." He said sounding perfectly chastised. 

"Fine, I had read about Colonel O'Neill during desert storm," he stated softly. Both men understood that the General read about his time as a guest of Saddam Hussein. "So, when I took over Stargate Command and read your first mission report, I thought I wanted you on my team. But, you had a reputation as a Maverick so I researched you and learned all about you or at least so I thought." 

"Your record spoke for itself. I decided I wanted you in the program, but I still hadn't made the connection. Yours was the first personnel file I had ever seen without a photograph." The General stated as he shook his head. He stopped as he noticed the smile on MacGyver's face. 

"No picture? In my file? I wonder how something like that could have happened, sir." Mac finished with a smile.

"I should have realized. I wish you would do something with the picture in my file - - never have liked it." The General sighed and just looked at the man in front of him for a moment. "Son, I remember the first time you walked through my office door. I knew you were familiar, but I couldn't place you. Later, we met with then Captain Carter and she was explaining about the gate and how they patched it together and she said something like 'we MacGyvered the gate.'" 

"Actually, she said, 'it took us 15 years and 3 super-computers to MacGyver a system for the gate on Earth.'" Mac corrected him and the General glanced at him. "Uh, Sir."

"Fortunately, I was looking straight at you when she said it. Right then, I knew where I had seen you before. In a picture with Pete, holding a big fish. Something I have come to understand that MacGyver and O'Neill have in common - fishing. I watched as you let the surprise show for a moment. You quickly recovered, but I saw, I saw." The General smiled at the memory. 

"I remember when she said that. It was probably the closed I had had ever come to fainting. Here I was, my name being used as a verb, applied to technology like the gate - - That is of course after I got over the shock of hearing that name while I wasn't him." Jack chuckled softly as he got anther cup of coffee. 

"I can imagine it was quiet a shock. Of course, I became convinced I was wrong. After all you don't exactly act like a genius." The General chuckled again as he noticed Mac's look of indignation as he said "Hey!"

The General waived him off and continued, "Anyways . . ."

"Sir, 'Anyways' is not actually a word there is no plural form of 'Anyway'. Sorry sir, and you were saying something about my intelligence level?" Jack said in his best innocent voice.

The General chuckled and continued, "ANYWAY, I wavered back and forth for a long time. You would do things that would convince me each way. When you received the Ancients download, I was sure you had to be MacGyver to handle that kind of input. The mission to PXG987 convinced me that you couldn't possibly be a genius of any sort. Of course, there were always little things that made it clear you knew more than you let on. Even Cassie noticed that time she was in the Infirmary on her birthday. Most of the time it didn't matter or was nothing more than idle curiosity. After all you were the best second-in-command I had ever had the privilege to serve with, even if you did make my life much harder than it had to be sometimes, who am I kidding all of the time. I only became certain after you left and I heard Pete was ill and that MacGyver had taken over the foundation. It was just one to many coincidences for me to have any more doubts." 

MacGyver didn't know what to say.

"Son, I do have one question for you." The General began.

'Here it comes, the big why. It is what everyone wants to know.' MacGyver prepared himself for the question he wasn't prepared to answer. 

"Doesn't it ever get confusing?" The General asked in total seriousness and MacGyver just started laughing.

* * * * *

"So, how are they Janet?" Sam asked.

"Colonel Makepeace is recovering better than could be expected considering his injuries. Lieutenant Alexander's injuries are not life-threatening, however he has been cut over 90% of his body and has several fractured ribs, sprains, multiple contusions, abrasions, and a concussion. I need to keep him here for a few days. I think he will be all right physically, but I will recommend that he see a psychiatrist for evaluation and a psychotherapist for follow-up sessions. Considering the level of torture he received, I am more than satisfied with his status." Janet concluded. 

Sam nodded her head and went over to the bed that Alex was laying on. "How are you doing, cowboy?" 

"Same old same old, princess. I'll live." He grinned at her. "When can I blow this joint?" 

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at him. One thing she had learned about him was no matter how dire the circumstances he always kept his sense of humor. 

"How about _we_ blow this joint as soon as the Doc and the Major here turn their backs." Colonel Makepeace threw in his two cents.

Alex groaned, "Aw another party heard from. Can't you see the princess is here to check on me?" He grabbed Sam's hand and held it to his heart. "She could care less about you." 

"It can't be true, she has better taste than that." Robert looked at Sam "She is just checking on you because she feels sorry for you. She wouldn't give the likes of you a second glance." He reached out for Sam's other hand from his bed. "It was nice of you to be so charitable to him even if he doesn't deserve a gorgeous creature like you."

Sam was blushing a bit as she tried to hold in her laughter. Each man was a known clown, but when they got together - watch out!

"Well if Hope and Crosby could give it a rest and get some rest I would be a happy doctor." Janet interjected. "And let Major Carter out of here before I have to treat her for hyperventilation." 

"Hope and Crosby?" Alex asked looking like he was confused.

"Bob Hope and Bing Crosby. You know their 'Road to movies'. Great Comedy pair?" Robert suggested. 

Taking note of Alex's blank stare Janet tried again "Roland and Martin?" 

"Smothers Brothers?" Sam interjected. 

"Tom and Jerry?" Robert supplied as Alex's face lit up. "Knew it!" Robert laughed. Quickly the rest of the room joined him. 

"Enough now before I have to sedate you all!" Janet said and Sam laughed as Robert and Alex looked crest fallen. "Your not immune missy. Get!" She said to Sam.

"Yes ma'am" Sam said as she turned to leave. Before leaving she whispered to Janet, "You know he has every Bob Hope movie ever made and can handle a yo-yo better than Tommy Smothers ever could." 

Janet wasn't surprised.

"She left me here with you and the blood-sucker. I am so hurt" Makepeace faked. 

"She didn't leave you, she left me. Believe me the Doc is not a typical blood-sucker." Alex said. Janet began to thank him for defending her, when he added, "I know blood-suckers, but she could give them a few lessons in torture."

"If that is what you think then I will just have to provide a demonstration." Janet smiled as she pulled out two of her biggest needles with a grin that would have scared anyone.

* * * * *

"I wonder what is going on. Why haven't Mac and the General returned?" Nick asked as he paced the room. "Aren't you worried?"

"Nope, not worried." Methos said with a big yawn.

"How?" Nick returned.

"Mac saw me revive and didn't freak. If that didn't cause me trouble than nothing else will." Methos explained. "Besides, the big guy vouched for me."

"Usually, you're the paranoid one. You always say that you are never completely safe. Why are you acting so A-typically?" Nick couldn't understand.

"Because right now being worried is unproductive. We are in a very limited situation. Have you assessed our possible exits? I have and I don't rate out changes as good, at least without revealing our . . . special natures. I think our best bet is to hear everyone out. Besides, I think Mac and the General were due for a long talk. I think they already knew each other." Methos explained.

"Janet did say she thought he looked like some guy name Colonel O'Neill." Nick said as he finally sat down. 

"Really?" Methos grinned as he continued to put some pieces together. After pausing for a few minutes he spoke again, "Nick, what is it with you and the good doctor?"

"Can't say. She knows I am a vampire ...er former vampire and it doesn't bother her in the least. In fact, I think she was relieved. She is charming and funny and I can't recall ever feeling so attracted to someone I had just met before." He sighed. "She feels so special and I just like being with her."

"So, what do you plan?" Methos asked knowing that Nick was not one for casual flings.

"I want to see where it leads." Nick told his oldest friend.

"Is it wise? She is only mortal. Even if it works out you will lose her." Adam somberly reminded his friend.

"I know. Did it stop you from loving Alexa? Do you wish it would have?" He asked softly as he placed his hand on Methos' shoulder.

"No, it didn't and I don't." He said with a sad smile. "Just be careful." 

* * * * *

Teal'c sat in his room. He had just completed his mediation and knew that he was due to debrief soon and would have to report to the conference room. He was pleased that O'Neill had returned, but was concerned that he would once again depart. The man, Methos, also intrigued him. He knew of his race, but he had never encountered one with such an ancient quickening. He stopped his thoughts as he heard someone outside of his door. Quickly he heard a knock. "Enter" 

"Teal'c, I was hoping I could speak to you for a few moments." Daniel asked hesitantly as he came through the door. 

Teal'c bowed his head slightly, "What may I do for you Daniel Jackson?"

"Help me to understand about Jack or rather MacGyver." Daniel ran his hand through his hair. "He isn't really Jack is he?" He asked crestfallen. 

"He is indeed. He has simply chosen to reveal more of himself to you. Something he has not done with the others." 

"What do you mean Teal'c? Everyone must know that MacGyver is Jack. It is kind of obvious." Daniel stated.

"Obvious to you Daniel Jackson, because he never hid as much from you as he did from others. You have always been his friend. You are the only one he has told of his dual nature." Teal'c informed him.

Daniel was stunned he thought everyone over the last few had been told. "Teal'c are you saying that only I know about Jack? Well, me and you since I just told you, I guess." 

"I was aware that Colonel O'Neill was more than he let on, but he has not explained anything to me. You are the only one he has discussed it with. Everyone else here believes him to be Dr. MacGyver." Teal'c explained. "Although I am under the impression that General Hammond may know the truth. He is a hard man to fool."

"I didn't realize that Teal'c." Daniel was quiet for a moment. "Still, maybe he let me see more of him, but Jack is still fictitious. He was a creation of MacGyver's very active, very creative imagination." 

"If you believed that Daniel Jackson, you would not be in a quandary now. I have never seen you worry about a fairy tale. He is real man. You had told me once that you were sure that O'Neill had concealed part of himself. Now you know you were right, but it is part of him." Teal'c concluded, "Now we must attend the briefing."

"Thank you Teal'c I will think about what you said." Think Daniel did. 

* * * * *

__

"Doesn't it ever get confusing?" The General asked in total seriousness and MacGyver just started laughing.

Mac tried to get himself under control. There had been so much over the last few days and this was just the release he needed.

The General watched amused. 'Guess I have my answer.'

When MacGyver finally finished laughing he looked over to the General.

"If you have finished Colonel, I guess we should get back to the matter at hand." The General stated. 

"Jacob tells me the Tok'ra are trying to strike up a new treaty with the Asgard. However, the Asgard will not agree to the treaty without the full support of their high council. Problem is the head of their council is being held captive by a renegade Tok'ra called Zhai. Apparently, Zhai has decided that the Goa'uld were something to emulate rather than abolish. So, the Tok'ra are unable to complete the treaty." The General sighed as he shook his head. "The Tok'ra need our help to rescue the Asgard council member."

"General, I feel for the little gray guy. Really I do, but why do you need me or rather Colonel O'Neill?" Mac asked

"Because Colonel, the captured Asgard is Thor." The General announced.

"For crying out loud! He got captured! AGAIN!!!" Mac asked sounding quite like Jack. 

"Yes Colonel, which is why we need Jack O'Neill." The General finished. 

"Guess, I don't have much choice. Thor is my buddy. How are we going to pull this off. I don't really want to tell the others the full truth about me if I don't have to." MacGyver told the General.

"Well, I would start by cutting your hair to a regulation length Colonel." The General grinned as MacGyver looked like he had been kicked in the stomach. 

"One more thing, Colonel. Care to explain to me how you came to be two distinct people?" The Colonel asked. "How do you keep it together?"

"Duct Tape?"

* * * * *

__

I am sorry for my delay in getting the story to you. I hope it is okay. Most of this story was written when I was on vacation in Nova Scotia.. I had to type it over and made corrections after I got my arm out of the cast (which it was in because it was not healing right). Now I am back in my brace and typing when I shouldn't be. Hopefully the next chapter will not take so long.

Thank you for all of the reviews and notes!

Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 08/17/02

PS I read that FanFiction.net will be going down again for a while. If it is down when I am ready to update again. I will post the new chapter on my web site: http://www.geocities.com/garnet_tm/ If any one wants to be notified when I update, please let me know. 


	12. Sam and Sam

Jack? PART XII: Sam and . . . Sam?  
  
"Hey, Bobby. What's with the Major and why is the place so empty?" Sgt. York asked as he indicated Major Carter who was aggressively working out in the base gym.  
  
"Jeff, I just don't know. She came in here about 15 minutes ago. She asked if I could let her know when 20 minutes had passed so she could leave for the debriefing. Everyone has left since she got here. . . " Sgt. Murphy replied.  
  
"Men!" Sam called in out in the other room as she whacked the punching bag again.  
  
". . . . for obvious reasons. She is doing pretty good considering her hurt shoulder." Murphy commented.  
  
"Yeah, I'd hate to be on her bad side now; but with two working shoulders." York said as he gave an exaggerated shiver.  
  
"Two men with the -- same -- damn -- face? Impossible! List or no list!" She screamed as she performed a perfect jump kick to the bag.  
  
"I'd put money on the Major" York began.  
  
"Jerk" Sam screamed as she hammered the bag.  
  
"No one in their right mind would take you up on that bet right now, man" Murphy stated.  
  
"*%$&#@*&^" Sam yelled again, although the words were incomprehensible.  
  
"Do you think Dr. Jackson could interpret what she said?" Murphy grinned.  
  
"Would we want him to?" York countered.  
  
"Point."  
  
"Thickheaded Man" WHAM "Inconsiderate Colonel" THUD "Lying Snake"  
  
"I think she's dropping her left to much." York explained.  
  
"Perhaps, but you can see Tealc's influence in her fighting style," observed Murphy.  
  
"Colonel - - Mac - Jack - Jacka**" Sam yelled as she hit the bag with each word for punctuation. "If I only . . . If only I could get my hands on him!"  
  
"Boy is she mad. Who do you think she is mad at?" Murphy asked.  
  
"Bobby, who else do you know who is a Colonel named Jack? Especially one that can get to the Major like that. I mean duh!" York replied.  
  
"Hide" WACK "Secret" POW "Trust" BAMM "Creep" THWACK "Smart"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Smart? Anyway, Colonel O'Neill has been gone for six months or so now." Murphy pointed out.  
  
"Who else could it be?" York asked and Murphy had no answer.  
  
"Why!" BAMM "Won't" THWACK "He" THUD "Talk" POW "To ME!" Sam yelled. The final punch caused the punching bag to be ripped from the ceiling as Sam actually ripped the outside of the bag putting her hand through it.  
  
"I thought that thing was indestructible," Murphy said with awe.  
  
"Yeah, me too. We better go check on her." York said as he hurried out into the gym area followed closely by Murphy.  
  
"Major? Are you OK?" York asked.  
  
"Fine." Sam said with a small blush as her eyes looked down toward the floor. "I am sorry for the mess. I've got to go now." She finished and quickly left the room. She needed to go see Janet. She really whacked her hand good!  
  
"THWACK, BAMM, POW?" York mumbled as he began to clean-up the mess.  
  
Murphy grinned, "Holy indestructible punching bags, Batman!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sam thought to himself how surprised his Dad would be to see him. He was supposed to be in Afghanistan finishing up a freelance photojournalism assignment for the Daily Planet. Luckily he had finished up early and thought he would surprise his Dad who was supposed to be at Nick's dig site.  
  
The dig site should be just another mile ahead, Sam thought to himself. However as soon as he thought it, he noticed a military roadblock. A United States Air Force road block to be more precise. Why would they be here? In Egypt?  
  
Sam approached the first checkpoint.  
  
"Do you have authorization to be here?" The airman asked as Sam approached the checkpoint.  
  
"No, I didn't know that it would be needed. I am here to meet my Dad. He's at an archeological dig a little further down the road.  
  
"I am sorry sir, the area is restricted." The airman informed him.  
  
"What?" Sam asked in a perfect likeness to a certain unnamed Colonel. "Why?"  
  
"I am sorry sir, that is classified information." The airman explained.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud! I don't believe this." Sam said in a bit of a huff.  
  
The airman looked at him for a moment and Sam noticed.  
  
"What?" he finally asked.  
  
"I am sorry sir, are you related to Colonel O'Neill? You look just like him and you sound like him too." The airman asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
"Well, how observant of you airman. Yes, yes, I am." Oh . . . have to be devious. Who do I know that is devious? I know Dalton, Dad's friend Jack Dalton. "I'm Jack . . . yeah Jack O'Neill. I am his son. I'm looking for my dad is he here?" Sam asked hoping he would get admittance by pretending to be the son of this Colonel O'Neill. It was nice of the guard to give him a name to work with.  
  
"I didn't realize he had any living children. So you are Jack Jr.? Sorry sir, your father is not here." He said and turned and addressed another airman. "Harley, escort Colonel O'Neill's son to Major Payne at the dig." He turned his attention once again to Sam. "He should be able to help you locate your father."  
  
Sam thanked the man and wondered at his good fortune to have picked the same name as the real O'Neill. Grinning inwardly at his luck he went with the new airman. He followed him. He asked him to wait for Major Payne in one of the tents.  
  
After a few minutes had passed, he decided that perhaps claiming to be the son of this Colonel wasn't his brightest idea. What if he was too old to be this Colonel's son? No, with the amount of years needed to rise to the rank of Colonel that would be unlikely. Still? Of course, he would really be in trouble if someone knew this Colonel and would know that Sam is not his son.  
  
Sam decided that he needed to get out of there before someone realized he was lying through his teeth and got himself arrested. So he sneaked out of the tent and decided to look around. He still had no idea what was happening with the dig or where is Dad was. He approached a tent where he heard voices and decided to listen.  
  
The first voice began. "The sarcophagus along with the civilians were sent to the Mountain via air transport this morning."  
  
"They want everything that maybe related to the Goa'uld shipped out to area 52 as soon as possible." A second voice stated.  
  
'Goa'uld? Area 52?' Sam wondered.  
  
"Sir, I am sorry to interrupt." The voice was Airman Harley's.  
  
"Yeah, Topper?" Said the first voice.  
  
"There is a man waiting for you. His name is Jack O'Neill, Jr. He is Colonel O'Neill's son." Harley continued.  
  
"Jack? Jack only had one son, Charlie, and he's dead. Sounds like we have an intruder." The first voice continued talking, but Sam didn't want to wait any longer.  
  
Why did his little voice have to be right this time? He realized it was time to get out of there and being his father's son, a MacGyver after all, he got out without any trouble.  
  
He made his way to the nearest airport and the nearest phone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"One more thing, Colonel. Care to explain to me how you came to be two distinct people?" The Colonel asked. "How do you keep it together?"  
  
"Duct Tape?" Mac asked.  
  
"Colonel?" the General continued in his warning tone.  
  
"Fine, it is quite simple actually. It all began because of a . . . " Mac had begun but was cut off by a knock at the General's door.  
  
"Hold that thought Colonel." He said to Mac then raised his voice. "Enter."  
  
An airman entered the office and began to speak. "General, I am sorry for interrupting, but there has been a . . " He stopped as he glanced at MacGyver.  
  
"Continue Airman." Ordered the General.  
  
"Yes sir. There has been an off-world activation. General Carter is here for the briefing."  
  
"Understood Airman, tell General Carter that I'll be with him in ten minutes" The general stated. The airman left.  
  
"General, you know Jacob doesn't like to be kept waiting. Besides, my story can wait and who knows if Thor can?" Mac told the General.  
  
"Maybe the story can wait, but I am not sure I can. Of course you right Colonel, but I am holding you to an explanation when this is over." The General told him in no uncertain terms.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Mac said as he grinned. "Sir, one other thing"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Does this mean I have to tell them?" He asked. The General wasn't sure if the tone was whiney or just desperate.  
  
"I think it is only fair that your team knows the truth so they know how to respond to you. Don't you think?" The General asked knowing full well that Jack O'Neill, no matter what he called himself would never intentionally do anything to risk one of this team.  
  
"You're right General. I just wish you weren't." Mac said sadly.  
  
The General nodded. Together they walked to the familiar conference room where SG-1 always met.  
  
They entered the conference room. He noticed as the General took his usual chair. Carter was seated in her spot. Teal'c was in his chair. He noticed however that the Doc was in Daniel's usual spot and Daniel was in his spot. This left one of the "guest" chairs open for him.  
  
Well it was now or never, right?  
  
MacGyver walked over to Daniel and said in his best innocent tone, "Dr. Jackson, I believe you are in my chair."  
  
Janet gasped slightly, she suspected but to have it confirmed was something else.  
  
Teal'c nodded his head in approval as did the General.  
  
Daniel turned to MacGyver. He looked him straight in the eyes in silent question. Mac nodded with a small smile and Daniel began to grin.  
  
"Sure, Jack. I wasn't expecting you." He stood, still grinning, to find himself another chair.  
  
Sam just stared at him. She had tried proving to herself that he couldn't be Jack. How could he be? He was . . . smart?? At the same time she had hoped he was because that would mean he had come back and she had all but given up hope that he would. She had finally decided to stop proving it and trust her instincts and they told her that this man was Jack and that was when she lost her temper. Now her instincts had been confirmed. She didn't know how to react.  
  
Janet saw the dilemma her friend was going through and decided to break the moment. "Colonel, I am glad you are here."  
  
"Thanks Doc." He sat in his spot.  
  
"At your earliest convenience you are to report to the infirmary for your annual physical. You are late and I have some new needles that need testing." She said grinning by the end.  
  
"Oh, for Crying Out Loud Doc!" MacGyver exclaimed. "You can't wait to get your hands on me, can you?"  
  
"You said it not me!"  
  
Everyone just began laughing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once Sam made it to the airport, he decided to call his Dad's office. Hopefully, his Dad had been detained at the Foundation and had not made the trip to Nick's dig. Yeah and the moon was made of blue cheese!  
  
"Phoenix Foundation, Mr. MacGyver's Office, Miss Marlowe speaking." Came a professional, female voice.  
  
"Jennifer? It's Sam. Is Dad there?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sam? You know your father went to meet Nick Foster. Why are you calling? Did something go wrong with your assignment in Afghanistan? I thought you were on your way to the Egyptian dig to meet your father?" Jennifer queried.  
  
"What? How did you know? I didn't tell anyone what I was planning. Not even Dad!" Sam was shocked that she would know.  
  
"When will the MacGyver men learn? You can't slip anything past me." She laughed.  
  
It was true. Jennifer knew everything. When Dad had hired her, everyone including himself had thought that his Dad was thinking with something other than his brain. She was blonde, shapely, and downright beautiful. She was the kind of woman that made wives want to lock up their men. He had doubted that she even knew what a computer was much less how to operate it. Was he ever wrong! Jennifer was the perfect assistant and he doubted his Dad would have been able to run the foundation without her. In fact, the only problem with her was she would get these strange calls from a 'Mr. Carlson' asking her things like if she knew where he put his model trains. Of course, she always did.  
  
"Well, Jennifer. Time to put that to the test. You haven't heard from Dad at all have you?" He hoped.  
  
"No, I haven't heard from him since he left about a week ago." Jennifer informed him.  
  
"What do you know about something called the Goa'uld or Area 52?" Sam asked.  
  
"Is this about your Dad?" she asked her voice soft, laced with concern.  
  
"Yeah." He sighed. "The Air Force. The United States Air Force! They've restricted access to the dig and I can't find out what happened to Dad and Uncle Nick. I found my way on to the site."  
  
"Sam. . . " She said her in warning tone.  
  
"What? Anyway, I overheard them saying they had taken the civilians from the dig to Area 52. I thought that maybe that is where I can find some answers about Dad. So, what can you find out about area 52?" Sam asked again.  
  
"Sam, give me a few minutes to see what I can find out. Where can I reach you?" Jennifer inquired.  
  
"You can't. I'll call in 30 minutes, OK?" Sam finished.  
  
"Okay, be careful Sam. Your Dad would never forgive either of us if you got hurt." She said affectionately.  
  
"Will do! Thanks Jen." He said and hung up. He also said a prayer that Jennifer would have some luck.  
  
Thirty minutes passed and he called Jennifer.  
  
"Sam?" Jennifer said immediately.  
  
"Hey, Jennifer. Any luck?" Sam asked.  
  
"Area 52 is a top secret military base located at Cheyenne Mountain Military Complex in Colorado Springs, CO. The project is called the SGC although what they do there or even what those initials stand for I couldn't begin to tell you. The commander of the facility is a General George Hammond USAF 89-985-6512-312 assigned to Active Duty to the Joint Forces. Apparently, he reports straight to the President. He received decorations for meritorious services in Kuwait and Vietnam. He had apparently been attached to the Project Bluebook Re-Evaluation, although I haven't been able to determine if that is related to this SGC. Also, it seems he and Mr. Thorton are old friends. I have been trying to reach him, but I have been unsuccessful so far." Jennifer sighed. "Sam, I know it's not much, but you won't believe the promises I had to make to learn that much. This place is a bigger secret than . . . well than my age."  
  
Sam laughed that was the world's best kept secret. Her driver's license even omitted the year of her birth. He never figured out how she managed that trick. He could, however, imagine what she went through. He grinned as he pictured Jennifer calling up all of the Senators, military, and government officials in her not so little black book to gather this information. "I appreciate it Jennifer. Keep looking and I will head to Colorado Springs to see what I can find there."  
  
"Will do. Be safe Kiddo!" Jennifer told him.  
  
"Thanks Jen!" He hung up and conned his way on to an airlift heading for the Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs. Imagine that!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay people, I think it is time we settle down." The General said trying to get back to business.  
  
"I think that is a good idea." Jacob Carter said as he entered the room and found a seat.  
  
"Jacob, can you begin please?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Okay, Thor is being held on an unidentified ship in this solar system. We don't know how or why he was taken. We do know that it was a To'kra named Zhai. Zhai is one of our oldest members. It is hard to imagine why he would do this." Jacob explained.  
  
"I thought the Tok'ra were all descendents for the same Gou'ald?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes that is true for 99% of us, but there are a few who joined our ranks because they believed in our cause. Zhai was one of them. He always has been a good and strong leader. I still can't believe he did this." Jacob explained.  
  
"Dad, you mentioned an unidentified ship in this solar system? It must be Neferteri?" Sam Carter finally spoke for the first time since MacGyver arrived.  
  
Jacob's head nodded downward and when he lifted it again their was no question that it was Selmak. "Neferteri? Samantha, that is impossible. Teri died a long time ago. Although if it were true . . ."  
  
"Neferteri? You know this snake, Selmak?" Mac asked in full Jack mode.  
  
"She was our sister by marriage." Selmak replied.  
  
"Selmak you had started to say something else?" The General asked.  
  
"Yes, if it is indeed Neferteri then it would explain Zhai's place in this debacle. You see Zhai is her brother. They were devoted to each other. When she was killed, Zhai blamed the system lords and joined our cause to fight against those who murdered his sister." Selmak informed them.  
  
"Selmak, why do all of the translation say Neferteri? Shouldn't it be Nefertit?" Daniel asked his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"No, they are definitely the two different entities. Neferteri was the Egyptian goddess of bad fan fiction writers, particularly crossovers. It is no wonder you never heard of her. Who wants to admit to such a devotion.?"  
  
Daniel snickered. "Well, I suppose not."  
  
"As interesting as all of this is," MacGyver sighed. "Shouldn't we focus on the matter at hand? Our little gray buddy, Thor."  
  
Jacob turned his attention towards MacGyver to respond, but for the first time sine arrived he noticed the man sitting next to him. "Colonel, I thought you were retired, welcome back!"  
  
"Thanks Dad!" MacGyver grinned. "Can we continue?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked again then for the first time he look a good look at the Colonel. "Colonel, what happened to your hair?"  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud!!" Mac cried out loud as he put his head in his hands and groaned.  
  
"That is what I have been trying to find out!" Sam told her Father.  
  
"Well, I was about to find out when you arrived and interrupted, but unfortunately I think the Colonel is right we need to plan how to rescue Thor." The General tried to be the voice of reason.  
  
No one seemed satisfied, so Daniel added, "but Jack will fill us in when this is over, right Jack?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Jackson. Scouts honor." Mac said sarcastically as he made the sign for a boy scout pledge.  
  
They went on about how to plan the rescue. It was decided that it would be the original SG-1 alone on this mission. Lt. Alexander and Colonel Makepeace were still recovering in the infirmary. The General informed his team that while they were gone he would be making some offers to Drs. Pierson and Foster. They were dismissed to prepare to leave in one half hour when the planning was finished.  
  
One half hour later, MacGyver (or is Jack again?), Sam, and Teal'c were by the gate ready to go.  
  
"Where's Daniel" Mac asked sounding frustrated.  
  
"Somethings don't change, Colonel." Sam grinned at him.  
  
'A good sign' MacGyver thought to himself. She doesn't look like she wants to kill me right now.  
  
"So, Major. What happened to your hand. I didn't realize it was injured when we were on Neferteri's ship." Mac asked.  
  
Sam blushed. "I injured it when we got back."  
  
"Ahhh . . . So" MacGyver began.  
  
"Sorry I am late Jack" Daniel called out.  
  
"Great, Can we go now?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yeah, Hey Jack. Like your hair cut." Daniel announced.  
  
MacGyver ran his hands over the back of his newly shortened hair, much like it had been the last time he was at the SGC. "I thought it would more practical for the mission" He said almost sadly. (Hair Cut? Guess it is Jack now.) After a moment he smiled, "OK kids, were off to see the wizard. Let's go."  
  
Jack began to walk up the platform when Daniel called to him.  
  
"Forgetting something?" Daniel asked.  
  
Jack turned and asked, "What?"  
  
Daniel reached into his bag and pulled out something. He held it in front of him and said "This!" then tossed it to Jack as he grinned like the cat who ate the canary.  
  
Jack grinned, "Duct Tape? I knew you were smart, but now I know you are a genius!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sorry for the delay, but I just wasn't happy the way this chapter was going. It is much better now.  
  
I want to ask everyone's opinions. Should Jack/Mac and Sam end up together or at least be heading that way? Would Jack/Mac be better off with someone else or no one? Is there any character you would like to see more of/less of?  
  
I had a number of requests for Sam Malloy, so here he is. I had a few request for more of a reaction from Sam Carter. Hope this was satisfactory. I know everyone is waiting for the explanation, but I feel like that should be towards the end and I am not ready to end this yet. I am enjoying it too much and I hope you all are too.  
  
Please let me know what you think.  
  
Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 9/20/02 


	13. Who are you Really?

__

I know it took a while for this chapter. I am sorry. I tried to make it a little longer to make-up for the wait. Hope you enjoy. 

'Jack?' by Teri

Chapter 13: Who are you Really?

__

Jack began to walk up the platform when Daniel called to him.

"Forgetting something?" Daniel asked.

Jack turned and asked, "What?"

Daniel reached into his bag and pulled out something. He held it in front of him and said "This!" then tossed it to Jack as he grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

Jack grinned, "Duct Tape? I knew you were smart, but now I know you are a genius!"

Daniel grinned back, "Well from what I can gather it takes one to know one."

"Danny, what made you think of Duct Tape? You have never brought any before? Jack asked curiously.

"Hey, neither have you." Daniel pointed out.

"Searched my pack, have you? If you had I think you would have found a roll." Jack informed him. "I am not letting you out of answering my question either."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Fine _Jack_, during my break I spent some time researching _MacGyver_. You know I couldn't even find out what your first name is this week"

"No?" Jack said trying to look innocent, but losing the battle. "Imagine that, well if you can't find a simple thing like a first name . . ." He let the sentence drop off and no one doubted that he was refusing to tell his first name.

"Anyway," Daniel continued. "If you weren't going to tell me about him or uh. . . you. I was going to find out about you-him myself. You know this is getting confusing." The last part was more mumbled to himself. 

"So, Daniel what did you find?" Sam said joining the conversation.

"Not much, except that it seems like Mr. MacGyver . . ." 

"Hey, that is _Dr._ MacGyver to you." Jack said with a grin.

"Fine," Daniel continued. "_Dr_. MacGyver is just as classified as _Col._ O'Neill." He concluded having emphasized both titles, Doctor and Colonel.

"You are kidding, right?" Sam asked.

"Afraid not. Granted I didn't have a lot of time. . . " Daniel tried to explain. "In fact, the only record I found of him outside of general tax and property records as well as employment records at the Phoenix Foundation was . . ."

"Sorry to interrupt, but those should have a given name on them." Sam informed Daniel.

Daniel smirked. "You would think so wouldn't you?" He said as he fixed his gaze at Jack who looked pleased with himself. "As I was saying the only record was in the internal files of the SGC." Daniel's voice trailed off. 

The members of the group looked surprised.

"SG-1. I said you have a Go." Came the voice of General Hammond over the loud speaker as the wormhole finally engaged.

"Okay kiddies, I think we need to finish this conversation later. Let's head 'em up and move 'em out." Jack said as he moved up and entered the gate horizon.

"Well, yihaa! What's with the cowboy references. I thought he preferred Wizard of Oz references?" Daniel asked as he moved to follow Jack through the gate. 

"Maybe Colonel O'Neill prefers the Wizard of Oz, but MacGyver likes cowboys." Sam mused to herself.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Daniel turned to stare at her trying not to laugh.

Sam turned red. "I didn't mean it that way. Guys! I meant he likes cowboy movies" Sam said as she hurried through the gate. 

"Of course." Daniel laughed.

"I knew what she meant." Teal'c stated as he entered the gate horizon.

'Feel like things are finally back to normal. It is good to have him back. I hope he is here to stay.' Daniel thought to himself as he followed Teal'c through the gate.

* * * * *

'I have got to figure out what to do about our two civilians. Also, I have to work on convincing the Colonel to stay with this command. If he does, where can I put Lt. Alexander. He has more than proved himself during his time with SG-1.' The General was debating with himself when he heard a knock at his door. "Enter," he called.

"General," Dr. Fraiser greeted as she entered the office. She handed him a file and continued. "First, Colonel Makepeace's injuries are healing well. I will be releasing him from the infirmary in the morning. I want him on restricted duty for 10 days, then I will re-evaluate, but I have no doubt that he will be ready for full duty."

The General nodded. He knew there was no way this Colonel would remain off active duty any longer than he had too.

"Lt. Alexander is a little more difficult." She began as she sat down. "His lacerations are healing well. I don't foresee any permanent problems from his punctured lung. All other injuries are healing nicely. He passed his initial evaluation with the Psychiatrist."

"Doctor, forgive me for being blunt, but if all of that is true what is the problem?" The General asked.

"Do you remember you asked if there was any medical reason why it seemed Neferteri was interested in Lt. Alexander over the rest of the team?" The General nodded. "Well, I have run virtually every test I have on him and although I don't know if this explains it or not. He seems to have a unique energy reading. It is not strong but I believe it is something a Goa'uld maybe able to sense considering their receptability to electrical fields." Janet reported.

"Does this energy have any effect on the Lt.?" The General asked.

"Not that I can tell, sir, but I want to run more tests." Janet answered.

"Very well. Is Lt. Alexander aware of the field?" The General asked again.

"No, not that I am aware of, but I did want your permission to discuss it with him." Janet responded.

"Granted, Doctor. Take a look at his history to see if you can reach an explanation. He is a fine airman and I would like to keep him in the SGC, but I will remove him if this is a threat." The General continued. "Doctor, you have spent time with both Drs. Foster and Pierson. What do you think of them?"

"Well, General I believe both men are highly educated and proficient in their fields as far as I have witnessed. I was surprised to see how well both handled themselves in combat situations. Medically, both are physically fit."

The General raised his hand to stop her from continuing. "Doctor, what is your personal impression of them?"

"Dr. Pierson seems very sarcastic and closed off, but he has a dry, wicked sense of humor. Dr. Foster is open and kind. He seems like a good man. Interestingly, despite being complete opposites they are very close friends and I think both will be able to be trusted to keep what they have learned classified."

"Thank you for your opinion Doctor. Please keep me apprised of Lt. Alexander's condition." The General stated. Janet nodded, rose, and left. 

The General closed the file Janet had given him. He moved to open another file on his desk labeled Nicolas B. Foster, Ph.D. There was another file under it labeled Adam Pierson, Ph.D. He has some reading to do. 

Janet decided that she would stop by the guest quarters to check on Nick . . . oh, and Adam too of course. 

* * * * *

Once on the other side of the gate the team would have to walk to the Tok'ra meeting place where they would be able to use the rings. The walk would take a little better than an hour. They had originally grumbled about the distance, but Jacob had explained that it was situated so far from the gate to protect the base's location. 

As the wormhole disengaged, Jack looked around as he lifted his sunglasses. "Trees, it's always trees. Okay, we need to make time. Let's go."

Sam smiled to herself. 'He never changes.' She nearly laughed at herself for that thought, after all her perception of him had changed a lot in the last few days. Was he still the same man she meet when she first arrived at Cheyenne Mountain? She allowed herself to remember.

__

She was explaining why the gate has the freeze effect for travelers. "That's a result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution."  
  
Colonel O'Neill rolled his eyes and looked askant to the general. "Oh, here we go, another scientist. General... please."  
  
"Theoretical astrophysicist." She interjected.  
  
"Which means...?" O'Neill asked in his 'I really could care less, but tell me anyway' tone.  
  
General Hammond answered him. "It means she is smarter than you are, Colonel. Especially in matters related to the Stargate."

Am I really smarter than he is? I am not so sure anymore. Does it matter? It matters because he lied to me. If he hadn't of lied. . . Of course, I should have realized he was smarter than he let on. He always pretended not to understand, but he did. 

She remembered when they were dealing with the red sky incident. She has been trying to explain her idea to the General and the Colonel. 

__

"It's your call, General. I only understand about 1% of what she says half the time anyway." Colonel O'Neill stated and she smiled.

"Run it by me again." The General ordered.  
  
"We send the MacClarean through the wormhole to Catel." Sam began to explain as she drew a picture of a wormhole. "Now, based on the distance from Earth, and the rate of travel, I tried to calculate the exact time we shut down the gate so that the MacClarean stops short of reaching the planet , and actually ends up in their sun."  
  
"I thought when something was in a wormhole, it existed only as energy. That you needed another Stargate to turn it back into solid matter." Jack interrupted with his question.  
  
"Actually, you absolutely correct, Sir." She was surprised that he knew that. She didn't think he ever paid attention to any of the technical aspects of the gate program.   
  
"I Am?!" Jack smiled.  
  
"Yes! You see? It's the Stargate on the other side that actually reintegrates the matter into it's reorganized form." She continued to explain, but she noticed Jack was still smiling. He looked proud of himself. "Without it the energy in the wormhole would not rematerialize in it's base form. Now, in the case of a person, that would be very bad, but in the case of an element, it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"I was right!" Jack said softly.

'Of course, he should have known that, he has a Ph.D. in astrophysics I think.' Sam thought to herself as she finished the memory. 'Of course, what is it he had told me once? "Nothing worse than an Astrophysicist stupefied by the obvious!" The big fraud.' 

No one seems that surprised by the revelation that he is much smarter than he let on. Was I the only one who didn't know he was hiding something? I suppose I was. Even Cassie knew. When she was in the infirmary with the telekinesis, she said, "He always pretends he's not as smart as he really is." She sure was right. 

Of course, that was another time he showed how smart he was. Doubt he even realized it, he was so worried about Cass. She was moving all of those chess pieces with her mind and no one could figure it out until Jack started rambling on about magnets and Electro-magnetic fields.

__

"Every one of those pieces have little tiny magnets at the bottom to ... hold it on the board like when you're driving so they don't rattle off ... anyway ... every one of those magnets has a little electrical field around it. That's how she was able to manipulate it. Magnets." 

Of course he had been right. There were other things of course. How his brain had handled the Ancient's download. Janet has commented that only someone with extraordinary intelligence wouldn't have been killed by it, of course Jack surprised her and survived it. Teal'c had confided to her that Jack already had a working knowledge of Latin before the time loop incident. Plus, she never understood why the Asgard were so taken with him. She has always found it odd that Jack had gone off with Daniel at Heliopolis instead of staying with her while she was trying to fix the gate. Now of course she knew he probably wanted to see 'the greatest archeological find of the millennium' for himself. 

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard, "Earth to Major. Anyone home?" It was the Colonel.

"Sorry, sir my mind was . . . " she paused to look at him, "re-evaluating something." 

"Uh huh" He looked at her skeptically. "I think we need to concentrate on what we are heading into. I need your help here Major. Pay attention."

He needs my help? I wonder when we get back if he could help me? I have been working on the schematics of a new naquada generator. Maybe he would have a few ideas? Who would have ever guessed he was a scientist. 

That thought brought another memory flooding back into her mind. She had just told him off, accusing him of being bias against women. 

He had responded to her by saying,_ "Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists."_

If he has problems with scientists, he must hate to look in the mirror. She laughed to herself. She stopped when she noticed the Colonel watching her with an odd expression on his face. 

To Sam's relief Daniel began to speak breaking the groups silence. "Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?" The answer came distractedly as he was still concentrating on the Major's expression.

"I knew you said you would explain later about how come you're . . . well, smarter than we thought." Daniel asked.

Daniel couldn't hold it in any longer. As they had been walking, like Sam he had been re-evaluating his friend. He had always known that there was more to Jack than met the eye, after all a man who knew nothing about science wouldn't have such an elaborate home observatory as Jack did. He usually attributed the lack of candor to his covert-ops past. Of course, he may have watched too many 'Get Smart,' 'I Spy,' 'I Led Three Lives,' 'Avengers,' and 'Hogan's Heroes' reruns to have a good understanding of what that truly meant. He grinned at that thought. He had really liked that kind of show. 

He also assumed some of the reason Jack didn't feel comfortable, keeping part of himself back was that he was still trying to get over Charlie. He knew the pain he had seen Jack deal with regarding Charlie was real. There was no doubt in his mind that Jack or Mac or whoever had had a son Charlie. He had originally thought that everything about Jack must be false when he learned his friend's 'secret identity'. He chuckled to himself at his use of the phrase 'secret identity' in real life. Wasn't that phrase reserved for Superman, Batman, Spiderman, Nightwing, and the like? But it was true, the phrase was a perfect description. He assumed that Jack was just as fictional as playboy Bruce Wayne. Obviously, the 'Jack the dumbest yet most deadly Colonel in the Air Force' image wasn't real, but he had quickly come to the conclusion that the 'Brainy, Pacifist, Tinkerer, MacGyver' wasn't all there was either. When he remembered Charlie, he realized that Jack wasn't a lie, but he couldn't help wondering what about his friend was real.

So Daniel broke the silence. He couldn't stand not knowing any longer. "I knew you said you would explain later about how come you're . . . well, smarter than we thought." 

"Yeah." Jack responded hesitantly as if worried where this line of thinking was going.

"I wanted to know how much of what you have told us about yourself is true." Daniel asked. 

"Did you say that your past was classified as a easy excuse?" Sam joined in.

"I remember that." Daniel started. Then trying to sound like Jack, he continued, "'I could tell you that, but then I'd have to shoot you.'" 

Sam grinned broadly at the very accurate impersonation Daniel had just rendered. 

"Hey! I don't sound like that!" Jack protested.

"Daniel Jackson did a very good imitation of you O'Neill." Teal'c added.

"Hey again! This is not pick on your local Colonel day!" Jack huffed. "It was last month, I checked my calendar."

"Nice try Jack. Deflecting the issue often works, but not this time." Daniel added kind of patronizing. "Now, answer the question!" 

"And what if I answer the question, I'll get a Scooby snack?" He retorted. 

"If that's what it takes, Mister." Sam laughed. 

"You really think this is the right time or place?" Jack asked seriously.

"You really think you will find the right time?" Daniel returned.

"No, I suppose not." Jack said quietly. His voice took on the tones of resignation and he asked, "fine, what is it you want to know?"

Daniel glanced at Sam who answered. "Everything."

"Okay." He paused for a moment as if gathering his thoughts, then his eyes began to shine mischievously. "In the beginning God made light, then he created the dark . . ."

"Jack!" Daniel said warningly.

"Not the everything you wanted?" He asked innocently. "OK, how about this . . . there was a mommy and a daddy and they loved each other very much, so much so that they made a baby and poof I was born . . ."

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed exasperated.

"Everything about you, sir." Sam told him.

"Oh, well Major you need to be more specific." Jack told her. Sam just looked at him like she wanted to Zat him more than anything on earth. 

"About me? Well, my hobbies are fishing and hockey, but you knew that. My favorite movies are 'Charade' and 'True Lies'. The last book I read was 'The Count of Monte Cristo,' classic comics version of course," Jack paused to think a moment. "Or was it 'The Curse of Capistrano'? I just love those secret identity tales." 

Daniel laughed to himself about that. Wasn't that just how he had been thinking of Jack. His 'secret identity'?

This time it was Teal'c who interjected. "O'Neill I do not believe you are answering the question in the requisite manner."

"No, actually the last book was 'The Theoretical Existence of Wormholes and their Potential for Space Exploration' by Major Samantha Carter, Ph.D., USAF." He finished with a smirk on his face as if he had never been interrupted. "My ideal vacation would be a trip to my cabin in Michigan with a certain blonde who always turns down my invitations."

"Enough with the playboy bunny style summaries Jack!" Daniel said feeling he would never get Jack to open-up.

"Playboy Danny?" He said with a smirk. "Why you little rascal you must be growing up." Jack added proudly.

"Jack, deflection still not working here." Daniel told him.

"Fine, what specifically are you looking for Danny?" He finally asked sounding a bit resigned to his fate. 

Daniel asked. "Who are you really?"

"Sure you wouldn't like to ask something easier like 'what is the nature of good and evil'?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure." Daniel said looking over the top of his glasses at him for a moment.

"I guess the truth is neither, both" Jack said with a deep breath.

"Jack, will you please stop stalling?" Daniel asked.

"Not stalling this time. If you had asked me that question 20 years ago, hell 10 years ago, I would know the answer. I was MacGyver - Mac. Now I don't know." Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It didn't escape his friends' notice that that was a gesture Jack did not use, but they had seen MacGyver use it. "Even six months ago that would have been my answer, but I would have been wrong. When I went back to the foundation, I didn't really feel like MacGyver anymore. At least not entirely."

"So originally, you were MacGyver? I thought perhaps he was an undercover persona you used, not really a real person." Sam asked.

Jack grinned. "Actually that's how Jack O'Neill started. 

His three-team mates looked at him confused. He began to respond, but they came under fire. They would have to worry about Jack vs. Mac later. 

* * * * *

The General walked to the guest quarters having read the information collected about Drs. Foster and Pierson, he had some questions. He also realized they knew far more about his project than he was comfortable with and he had to do something about it. 

He walked into the room to find Dr. Fraiser and Dr. Foster speaking softly. His first thought was that it looked like a rather intimate conversation, like there was something between them. He would need to decide if that was good or bad. He looked around and saw Dr. Pierson sprawled over the sofa reading one of Dr. Jackson's books. 

He made himself known and then addressed Dr. Fraiser. "I need to speak to these gentleman."

"Yes sir, I'll be in the infirmary speaking with Lt. Alexander." The Doctor replied. She squeezed Nick's hand, stood, and left. 

The General motioned to the table and all three sat down. "I'll get straight to the point. What you have learned here cannot be spread to the outside world."

"I'd say that was a given, General," Adam interjected. 

Nick continued for Adam, "You have our word General that we will not reveal your secret." 

"Our word." Adam echoed 

"Thank you Gentleman. I believe you. I am not sure why though, now I have a few questions" The General sighed and put their files on the table. "As you can imagine, I felt the need to investigate you gentleman under the circumstances."

Both men nodded understanding that they would do the same thing in the General's place. Adam however was confident that he had crafted his identity well and thought it was unlikely, however not impossible, that the General had found anything he shouldn't. Nick on the other hand was not as sure. He wasn't as adept as Methos in creating new identities and had not gotten help from Aristotle this time. Largely because for once in 800 years he hadn't really wanted to move on.

The General watched the various emotions flicker across their faces. Most would never have noticed a change in either of them, but the General wasn't most people. He withdrew some papers and pushed them in front of the two men.

Nick looked down and saw the top of his paper said "Personnel Department - City of Toronto," below it was his name "Detective Nicholas B. Knight". He sighed. So the General had found him out. He looked up at the General. "How?"

"Fingerprints, Detective. Fingerprints." The General stated.

Nick began to chuckle. "All of those years as a detective and I never thought to remove my prints from the Personnel files." He chuckle for another moment before bringing himself back to business. He didn't believe the General knew he was a vam...er former vampire. "Well, General how do you plan to use this information?"

"I'll answer that in a moment, Dr. Foster" The General answered then turned his attention to Methos. "Dr. Pierson?" 

Methos had been silent during this exchange. He couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. It was an internal file from the watchers, explaining his dismissal because he was an immortal. Luckily it had the version that he was a new immortal and had has his first death right after meeting Duncan MacLeod. He thought it was lucky until he turned the page. The next was a note that stated that it was now believed that he was older than originally thought and that his real name was Benjamin Adams, a medical doctor, and he had been a contemporary of Lord Byron. He hadn't found anything in the file that suggested a link to Methos. The only silver-lining in this mess. 

"Dr. Pierson?" The General asked again.

"General." Methos looked up at him not betraying the panic he truly felt. He looked entirely calm, cool, and collected.

"What do you have to say about that." The General asked pointing to his file. 

Methos thought for a moment. What could he say obviously the General had good connections. Wouldn't do him much good to deny it. "What can I say General? I am surprised you have found this information, but I won't deny it." Methos focused his eyes on the General. "What do you intend to do?"

"Dr. Pierson, I am sorry would you prefer Dr. Adams?" The General queried looking at Methos.

"Pierson." Methos stated.

The General then looked at Nick as if to ask the same question. 

"I've always been more comfortable with Knight." Nick said still amazed to even be having this conversation.

"Dr. Pierson, Det. Knight, I didn't get to this position by being oblivious to things that go on around me. It is why I was assigned to this project. Even with what I have found, it is clear to me there is more to you both than meets the eyes. Yet, I trust you." The General began. He looked up and saw that Nick and Adam seemed confused by that.

"You don't understand how I could trust you and yet know you are keeping secrets. Right?" The General chuckled. "Understandable. I may not understand everything, but I do know someone who knew you Detective Knight, someone you saved."

Nick looked at the General and asked, "Who?"

"Do you remember a young girl named Lilly Toffler?" The General asked him, wondering if he would.

Panic flooded through Nick. Lilly had known him when he went by the name Nick Thomas and was involved in archeology for the purpose of finding the Abarat, a book said to have a cure for all things including vampirism. In 1966, he had heard that the book was in a library in East Berlin. He ended up losing the book, but had helped Lilly and her family escape to the West and the General made the connect. Now he knew the General had to know there was more to his story than changing his name. At this point, he didn't feel he should lie to the General. He seemed to know to many things. 

"Yes, I remember her. In fact, I still have a picture of her and her brother and father. She was about 20 at the time." Nick told him. 

The General smiled. "Yes, I know the picture. It also has a picture of you in it. Looking just like you do now and was taken in 1966." Nick nodded and the General continued. "You were going by Nick Thomas at the time."

"General how do you know this?" Nick asked very curious as to how the General would know about the picture. He had only been Nick Thomas for a short time. 

"Did you know that in some older families give their children first names of family importance and reserve the middle name to be their more personal name. The name they are actually called?" The General asked.

Both men nodded, not understanding where the General was going.

"Lilly is a nickname for Elizabeth. Your Lilly Tofflier's proper name was Margaret Elizabeth." The General explained. "Did you ever find out what happened to her after you lead her to West Germany?"

"I had heard that she. . ." Nick started then it was clear he finally understood where this was going, "met an American stationed there. She married him and moved to the States. Is Lilly your wife?"

"Yes, she is. So you see I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving my wife." The General offered his hand to Nick who accepted it. "That is a hard thing to overlook, not to mention your record as a police Detective"

Nick looked at him with surprised delight. "How is she?"

The General gave him a sad smile and told Nick that his wife had passed away several years ago from Cancer. 

Nick expressed his sympathies on her passing.

"As for you Dr. Pierson, your association with Mr. Thomas, er Det. Knight, tells me a bit. Your watcher file also shows you are not a hunter." The General told him. The truth of course was that he didn't get to be a Major General without learning to be a decent judge of character and to trust his instincts. Right now he felt that he could trust both of these men. He hoped he was right. 

"Of course, it doesn't hurt that Dr. Fraiser, Colonel Makepeace, Colonel O'Neill, and the others all reported what a tremendous help you both were." The General added. 

"General, just who is Colonel O'Neill?" Nick asked.

The General looked surprised at the question, before realizing that they wouldn't have meet him. At least as far as they knew. It wasn't his secret to tell, so he answered. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you at the moment."

Nick didn't seem to like that answer and he looked to Methos 

Methos on the other hand just put the final piece in his puzzle and realized who Colonel O'Neill must be and simply muttered "MacGyver."

Nick heard him, but didn't understand. Instead, it caused him to ask, "General, I haven't seen Mac, er. Dr. MacGyver since we arrived. Is he in any trouble?"

"No, he is fine and I am sure he will be able to join you shortly." The general told him adding silently, "I hope." 

"Now, that being said, I don't believe I know everything yet and mysteries endanger this command." The General continued. "So Detective my wife told me a vampire saved her. She never told anyone else that. Are you really a vampire or are you an immortal, or what? Dr. Pierson, is there anything else I should know?"

* * * * * 

Sam Malloy arrived in Colorado. He quickly found his way to the perimeter of the Cheyenne Mountain complex, but the big question was how to get in? He was worried. He had checked in with Jennifer and their was still no word from his Dad. He NEEDED to find a way in. 

"What would his Dad do? Use his brain, but how?" He pace a bit. "Not thinking of anything. Well in the comics Lois Lane always made it seem that with press credentials and a little bravado, you can get in anywhere. Looks like it is time to prove it." 

Using skills he learned from his dad, he managed to get past the first perimeter. Unfortunately, Cheyenne mountain is a unique base with unparalleled security and he was quickly arrested. He quickly realized that though he was arrested he was being taken off the base not into the complex' brig.

"I have a first amendment right to be here. I am a member of the press. " Sam shouted.

"Save it buddy" One of the guards told him.

Sam thought to himself . "Now what. I guess I will try something from left field. Everyone at the dig site seem impressed when I claimed to be the son of one of the soldiers."

"Wait, I want to see my Dad. Colonel Jack O'Neill" He shouted.

That caught their attention, but he wasn't sure if it was in a good way.

"Oh boy!"

* * * * *

Dr. Fraiser walked into the infirmary. She moved over to where Lt. Alexander was sitting up in bed reading a Spiderman comic book. 

"Lt. I need to have a talk with you." She said softly.

"Sure Doc." He said as he closed the comic. 

"We ran a lot of tests on you and besides your injuries we found something unusual." Janet was trying hard not to scare him.

It seems she needn't have worried. He looked her calmly and said, "Unusual, how?"

Surprised by how calm he was she continued. "You have a slightly ungula energy reading. I am at a lost to explain it. Theoretically, it would explain why Neferteri seemed to be more interested in you over the rest of the team. I believe a Goa'uld could sense it."

"So I really am a demon magnet." He muttered. 

Janet gave him an odd look. 

"Would it explain why I have to get new watch batteries every couple of weeks?" He asked her.

He was still calm. She couldn't explain it. "Yes, I believe it would."

"Is it harming me?" He asked.

"No, I don't believe so." Janet replied and he looked up at her with relief.

"Lt., you are being very calm about this do you know what might be causing it?" Janet noticed a look of realization cross his face before it was quickly replaced by a look of slight confusion. 

"No idea." He told her.

"Why don't I believe you? Look Lieutenant...Alex, this could be very important if the Goa'uld can sense it. Please, if you know anything." Janet encouraged him.

"Well, when you put it that way." He grumbled. "I don't really know, but I can guess. I grew-up in a place called Sunnydale in California and it is on a Hellmouth. A Hellmouth is . . "

"I know what a Hellmouth is. Well, it means you are a stronger person than you let on to have grown up there and survived. So, you think this field is what? Hellmouth energy?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but it would explain a lot."

"Alex, your file says you were raised in Monterey." She asked curiously.

"Well, sometimes it is not easy to escape the Hellmouth. I needed a fresh start." He told her. 

She looked at him again, this time more assessingly. "Your name isn't really H. G. Alexander, is it? 

Alex chuckled. "Well, yes it is my name, now, but not originally."

"And just what does H. G. stand for anyway? I know some of the nurses have a bet going to what the real answer is." Janet questioned, not telling him the most of her staff had bet it was handsome and gorgeous. She had waged $5 and had gone with a more mundane Henry. 

"You are kidding? Please tell me you are kidding?" He laughed.

"Nope, sorry." She smirked. 

"Well, H.G. stands for Harris Giles." He explained. "Harris was my original last name and Giles is the man I wish was my father. Before you ask, my name use to be Alexander LaVelle Harris."

"Giles? And you were raised on a Hellmouth? That wouldn't be Rupert Giles, would it?" She asked him curiously.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Alex asked.

"We dated for a while, I studied one year at Oxford as an exchange student and he was already a student there. It has been years since I have seen him." She explained. "Do you think he could help us figure out what is going on with you?"

"I don't know." He answered then looked at her. "Doc, you won't report me will you?"

"I don't see where I have a choice, but I doubt it will make a difference unless you are in some sort of legal trouble." She told him.

He grinned, "Nothing like that, like I said I just wanted a fresh start."

"Then you will be fine." She said softly in a motherly tone. "Now let see if we can figure any of this out."

"Thanks Doc." He smiled at her. "Looks like the Hellmouth strikes again. Why can't it leave me alone?" He groaned and put his head back on the pillow. 

Colonel Makepeace walked back into the infirmary. He had come back to check on Lt. Alexander. He looked over as Alex groaned and put his head back. Worriedly, he asked, "Doc, Is he okay? He looks like Hell!"

Alex and Janet just looked at each other and started laughing.

"What did I say?"

* * * * *

__

Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. It just wasn't coming the way I thought it should. 

I have had some advice from a friend who read this chapter that I am getting to far away from MacGyver/Stargate. Do you think he is right? I'll make people disappear if that is what people want. So, please let me know. Who should stay and who should go?

I have fun adding in other crossovers and I love it when people write and tell me that they figured it out. One reviewer Maggie caught so many of them, I was thrilled. Although, no one has said anything about Jennifer in Chapter 12. Did anyone recognize her? 

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think. 

Thanks, Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 11/11/02

PS I have an update list for anyone who is interested (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TeriFiction/join)


	14. Plan C Captured

Just a reminder: I don't own them, but they are on my Christmas list so I have hope.

****

JACK?   
by Teri

Chapter 14: Plan "C" - Captured

"Carter! Duck, Damn it Duck!" Jack hollered as Sam tucked and rolled out of the way of a blast from the glider above. Daniel and Teal'c had already found positions behind a nearby rock formation. 

Jack was the first to notice when the Jaffa ground troops arrived. "Oh for crying out loud! Can this day just get any better?"

"Sir? What's the plan?" Sam asked. 

Jack told them with a small grin, "well it looks like we go with plan C." 

"And what pray tell us Jack, just what is plan C?" Daniel asked hurriedly, worry evident in his tone. 

"What happened to A & B?" Sam asked at the same time.

Jack exchanged glances with Teal'c who nodded his understanding and assent to Jack's plan. "Plan C, Daniel, is 'Caught'. Get caught and hope they put you in the same cell as Thor."

"Ah that Plan C, silly of me to have forgotten." Daniel said tiredly.

"I expected better of you Dr. Jackson." Jack replied with mock seriousness.

"Should have known." Sam smiled. 

They continued to fight, but were soon overwhelmed and captured. First part of the Colonel's plan accomplished.

* * * * *

"What? Am I just some criminal?" Sam Malloy hollered at the guards holding him. "For crying out loud! I have rights!"

Two of the guards looked at each other. The first guard spoke, "Schultz, he said he was O'Neill's son. What do you think?"

"Well Finn, I know nothing, nothing about O'Neill's family, but he sure sounds like O'Neill." Schultz relied.

"Yeah, he does." Finn looked at Sam. "Sort of looks like him too. Maybe we need to speak to someone inside." Finn had been speaking to the other guard, but then turned to Sam and continued. "Fine, we will check out your story."

Sam grinned, "Sweet!"

"If he isn't O'Neill's then he is another clone, " Finn smirked, Schultz nodded his agreement. Finn went to call down to the base.

Schultz remained with Sam. "What's your name?"

"Sa . . Jack. . . . Jack O'Neill, Jr." Sam replied barely remembering to use his fake name. 

Finn returned. "OK, I told them we had the colonel's son here. Apparently, he is supposed to be dead, so we will take him to a holding cell to see if he . . . "  


"Don't say it." Schultz interrupted. "Enough weird things happen here without be reminded of it constantly."

Sam thought, "weird things like what? I would really like to know what he was about to say. Of course, it is obvious that I am getting in over my head here, but I really need to find Dad. Guess I will be lucky if I don't get myself shot." 

"Okay, you wanted inside the mountain, you get your wish." Finn told him as he placed handcuffs on Sam. 

"Maybe this was a bad idea." He wondered as they pulled him into the base. 

* * * * *

The General was sitting talking with Nick and Adam. They had been discussing everything about the gate project, the Gou'ald, Ancients, etc.

"Excuse me General, the men have apprehended someone trying to get into the base." The young Lieutenant spoke.

"Lt. O'Rourke, you know the procedure."

"Yes sir, only - only this man claims he is the son of Jack O'Neill."

"Charlie?" The General asked. At the same time Methos thought to himself, "Isn't Mac's son named Sam? Nick would know. Just how many secrets does that man have?"

"I don't know his first name, only that he claimed he needed to see his father and that the men said that he sounds like O'Neill, same catch phrases and sarcastic tones." O'Rourke replied.

"Well, I guess we better have a look at him. Take him to one of the guest quarters and assign a guard. I'll be there in a few moments. Dismissed." The General told the Lieutenant whom then left. 

"Gentleman, I would like to offer you both positions as civilian researchers. You both obviously have a wealth of experience that could prove to be very helpful and I believe you both would find this to be a new and interesting challenge. If you choose to accept, this position, it will leave a good paper trail for you, so I suggest you both decide what names, dates, etc. you want to be official for the next few years. I'll send a sergeant with your paperwork. You'll both be issued quarters. You should also be aware that all forms of communication in and out of this base are monitored. Until you make your decisions you are guests and will be allowed limited access to some areas, but still will be able to move around without supervision. I look forward to your decisions gentlemen." The General stood; shook both men's hands and left.

"What do you think, old man?" Nick asked thoughtfully.

To Nick's surprise Methos grinned. "I think this is perfect. The base is on holy ground, so no game. The chance to go to other planets. To possibly study cultures that are older than I am. I am worried that General knows I am immortal, but I would have to worry about that no matter if I accepted the position or not. This really is something totally new to me. Do you know how long it has been since something was a total shock to me?"

"New Coke? The Spice Girls? Gov. Jesse Venture?" Nick suggested.

"Well," Methos chuckled. "I suppose New Coke was a bad surprise, the Spice Girls were more nightmarish, and a professional wrestler as governor is nothing, remember I knew Nero and Caligula. Not much in politics ever surprises me. Seriously though, I think I'd like to give this a try."

"I'm sorry it just seems so out of character for you. Not the wanting to help, because I have known you long enough to know that you care, but you are hardly the white knight type."

"That's your department, eh Knight?" Methos grinned.

"It isn't like you to rush head on into danger." Nick tried to continue ignoring his friend. 

"Angels go where mortals fear to tread." Methos continued to grin.

"Cut that out." Nick sighed. "I'm serious. I know you try to help, maybe not as directly as some people, but you do. However, you usually get as far away as possible when a mortal knows your secret. What's different here?" 

"Maybe I am getting senile in my old age, but somehow I think after everything else that man has seen here, I don't think one immortal matters that much. I think I am as safe as I can be." Methos thought for a moment. "Look, I'll tell you what. I won't be able to start immediately. I'll go see Joe and check on the Boy Scout and the Brat; give this a little time to settle. Will that make you happy?"

"Immensely." Nick replied.

"So, what about you? Will you return to the dig when it is reopened?" Methos asked.

"Only if the that's what the General wants. I'll have to ask; I'd like to. Of course, he may have other things in mind for me." Nick replied.

"What?" Methos looked at him surprised. "It sounds like you are saying you will accept the General's offer? I must be mistaken, because, I thought it was you who were trying to talk me out of the job."

"Actually, I wanted you to think about it because you didn't sound like the snarky old man I have come to know. As for me, I think it will be a chance to still work in archaeology, which I love and still try to make a difference in the world as I did when I was a detective. Best of both worlds." He grinned.

"And a certain lady-doctor plays no part in your decision at all does she?" Methos asked his friend with a knowing smile.

"Of course not." Nick blushed slightly. After a moment, "Adam, do you think Mac is okay? He hasn't been around? If something happened to him . . . you know I invited him to the dig."

Methos began, "Nick, what do you really know about your friend MacGyver?"

* * * * *

The General approached the room where the supposed son of Colonel O'Neill was being held. He opened the door and walked in. He took one look at the man in front of him and quickly agreed that he did look a lot like O'Neill, but he was very obviously not Charlie. 

"Son, I am General Hammond and you are?" The General asked.

Sam visibly gulped, worried that they sent a general to question him. "Jack O'Neill, Jr., Sir." Sam said. 

"Let's say for a moment that I believed that, where are you from?" The General asked because he was at the SGC where anything was possible. The boy could be from a parallel universe or as the General suspected simply a liar. 

"All around, sir. I guess currently, California." He replied. 

"Son, you are no more Colonel O'Neill's son than I am Michael Jackson. (AN: I never knew the General was Michael Jackson? Learn something new every day.) Who are you really?" He questioned.

Sam thought for a moment. He decided the truth was probably best right now since it was obvious he had been caught in the lie. He ran his hand through his hair and began; "My name is Sean Malloy."

Sam running his hand through his hair was a gesture that caught the General's attention for two reasons one it reminded him of someone and the fact that his hands were free when they should have been handcuffed. "And why are you here? And just how come your hands are free?" The General demanded.

Sam looked at his hands and grinned. "Oops, forgot they were still supposed to be in the handcuffs. Sorry." He wasn't about to reveal that there weren't many handcuffs or bindings that he couldn't escape from. He had always been good with escape tricks, but after meeting his Dad and being forced to deal with the threat of Murdoc, he had perfected his escapes to an art. "The truth is I am looking for my father. I have reason to believe that he, my uncle, and others are being held here against their wills."

"I know of no one named Malloy on this base. What makes you think he is here?" The General asked. 

"Look sir, my Dad is a scientist and amateur archeologist. He was visiting a close friend of his who was running a dig in Egypt." Sam began. 

The General felt like he started to understand and knew what was coming. When had his life become so complicated? Easy answer. It wasn't even the Gate; it was meeting a certain Colonel.

"Anyway, I went out to surprise him and found out that the dig was sealed off. I investigated and researched and found out that some people from the dig were taken to area 52. After I found out where area 52 was, I came to see if I could find my father." Sam explained. 

"That took a lot of work. How did you find out about area 52 and where we were?" The General asked. 

Sam smirked. "I'm my father's son. I know people who know people." He added sarcastically. 

Believing he already knew the answer, the General asked, "Who is your father?'

"His name is MacGyver." Sam replied.

Sometimes, the General just hated being right. 

* * * * *

Jack awoke and looked around. He was in a holding cell. Great, it seemed to be the same cell he was in just the day before with Daniel. 

"Jack? Where are we?" Jack turned to see Daniel starting to sit up on the other side of the cell.

"You don't remember. Did our time together here mean so little to you? This was the last place we spent the night together. I can't believe you don't remember. " He said trying to sound as hurt as possible.

Daniel just rolled his eyes. "Oh, here again? I wonder if they offer frequent flyer miles?"

* * * *

Sam awoke to find herself in a room by herself. It appeared to be some sort of lab. She realized by the description that she must be in the same room that the Colonel and Lt. Alexander had each been held in, lovely she has just joined the boys club. Sometimes equality wasn't all it was cracked up to be. 

* * * * *

Teal'c lay on the ground still unconscious. It was unclear where he was. 

* * * * *

In the infirmary, Nick had just told Janet about the General's offer and how he planned to accept. She was thrilled. There was something about Nick and she wanted a chance to find out just what it was. Sam had suggested that she was acting, as if she was falling in love with him, she didn't think she was. She didn't know him that well yet; she couldn't be falling in love could she? 

"Doc? Oh Doc?" Janet broke her musings as she looked up to see Colonel Makepeace, "came to check the Lieutenant, how is he?" 

"He is much better, Colonel. I was getting ready to release him as soon as his last test comes back." She informed him. 

"Thanks, I'll go check on him." He told her as he found his way over to the Alex's bed. 

Janet thought that they made an interesting pair. Neither of them could be serious except to save their lives and even then it was an effort. She wasn't quite sure how they got to be friends though; Colonels didn't usually befriend Lieutenants. Still the SGC was odd like that. She paled for a moment when she realized that Dr. Pierson would probably be working here to. The three of them together with their perverse senses of humor? Maybe it was time to apply for a transfer. 

"Hey little buddy?" Makepeace began.

"Well, hi there skipper. Where is the Professor?" Alex grinned. 

"No Gilligan's island today! Please guys!" Janet's voice came from the other side of the room.

"Sure Maryann" Both replied in unison.

"Hear you're getting sprung soon." Robert said.

"Yeap, so your chance with the ladies is over because I will be available again." Alex told him.

"You can have all of the ladies you can get, which would be like, none." Robert said as Alex picked up a magazine, rolled it up and hit him on the head.

"Doc, your patient is beating on me. I think he needs to be put in restraints."

"Do Not."

"Do To"

"Not"

"Do"

"Not"

"Do"

"I think you both need straightjackets." Janet told them. 

"Actually, straightjackets can be very easy to get out of." 

All three turned to see a young man, flanked by two guards, followed by the General.

"I'll remember that." Janet said softly as she tried to pull her embarrassment under control. She couldn't imagine what the General must think about the scene he walked in on. 

"Dr Fraiser." The General said as he motioned her into his office. As they went in he closed the door. "I want to know if that young man, Sean Malloy, is any relation to Colonel O'Neill as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir," she replied. "Sir?"

"Later, Doctor." He told her softly. 

She nodded and they went back into the infirmary. 

The General addressed Sam. "Mr. Malloy, this is Dr. Fraiser. She will be running a few exams on you to determine if there is any medical reason for you to be detained. Please cooperate with her." Sam nodded and the General left. 

"Mr. Malloy, please have a seat. I'll be with you in a moment." Janet said turning to Alex. "Alex your last sample came in as expected. So get out of her and take Colonel Makepeace with you before I decide I need to two pincushions, I mean volunteers for my latest set of trials.

"Yes ma'am." Alex jumped up and practically started to run out of the infirmary. "Not that I didn't enjoy your company." He grinned.

Before he made it to the hallway Janet called, "Oh and Alex." 

"Yes" he stopped and turned around. 

"Don't you want your lollipop for being good." She smiled.

He looked at her trying to decide if she was joking or not. "No thank you."

"Got it just for you." She walked over to him and him a package of Twinkies. "Thought you may want this, but if you don't."  


"Thanks Doc." He smiled.

"Hey, where's mine? I been stuck in here before and you didn't buy me Twinkies." Makepeace said sulkily.

"No I didn't," she turned around to go see Mr. Malloy.

"Why him? What has he got that I haven't got?" Makepeace asked again with mock hurt. 

"Twinkies" Alex answered. 

"Brat!"

"Boys, play nice and get out." Janet said over her shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am." They both said as they hurried out, while Robert tried to grab Alex's Twinkies. 

"Now Mr. Malloy, I need to take a blood sample from you." Janet said as she motioned for one of her nurses to come over to draw the blood. 

"Hey watch out" a chuckling voice came from the hallway. 

"That's mine." Alex's voice could be heard. 

"Not anymore." The same voice continued. 

"Come on, I'll get you another one." Makepeace joined in the laughing. 

"Janet, do you know one of your patients has escaped?" Nick said as he entered the room eating a Twinkie.

"He was released." She smiled. 

He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Sam heard a familiar voice and looked up. "Uncle Nick?"

His head turned fast. "Sam? What are you doing here?" 

"Nick you know him?" She looked at both of them. "I thought the General said his name was Sean?" Janet asked.

"I came here looking for you and Dad. I got to the dig and it was filled with Military types. You don't look like a captive. Are you all right? Where's Dad?" Sam asked. 

"Who's Dad?" Janet asked as she started to realize the answer to her own question. The General wanted to know if this man was related to Colonel O'Neill. He knew Nick. Two plus two equals . . .

"MacGyver," Nick and Sam answered at the same time. 

"Nick? Where is Dad?" Sam became more insistent?

Nick thought to himself, "Well, Methos seems to think something is going on with MacGyver, unfortunately he resorted to his usual cagey self and said that MacGyver's secrets were his to tell, but since he and I have been friends for nearly eight hundred years he would tell me that he didn't think I needed to be worrying about him. Not that it helps me with Sam" 

Then aloud Nick spoke, "You know your Dad. Always out trying to save someone. That's what he is doing now. I am sure he safe, unharmed, and will be back soon." 

"A member of SG-1 coming back here unharmed? He has got to be kidding." Janet smirked to herself.

* * * * *

An unidentified Gou'ald walked into Daniel and Jack's cell. "We have many things to talk about, Colonel." It hissed as it held out a hand-device aimed at Jack. 

* * * * *

__

Hope the chapter was OK. 

I really want to thank everyone for your reviews and notes, I can't tell you how much they mean to me. 

Since my speed at getting new chapters out as been atrocious. Let me take this change to wish you all a Happy Holiday Season.

Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com)

PS For those who were wondering Mac's secretary, Jennifer Marlowe use to work for a little radio station called 'WKRP in Cincinnati'. For those who don't know the show don't worry it is not important. She was the image of the Blonde dumb secretary (played bt Loni Anderson) who didn't even know how to type, yet she was the one who really ran the place while her boss was in his office playing with trains.


	15. Explosive

Okay, sorry for the delay, but MacGyver was needed on an urgent mission away from this story. You want to know where? He was at my house diffusing the bombs you people sent me because I haven't updated quickly enough. So thank you, I felt very complimented by all of the hurry up messages and I got a charming houseguest as a bonus. ~Also Mac's been a bit busy, he is back on TV on the TVLand network. 

Jack? by Teri

Chapter 15 - Explosive

****

N.B. - WARNING: The materials mentioned could be hazardous if mistreated. Please Boys and Girls don't try this at home. ~~~ Teri ~~~ Remember this is only FICTION.

I now return you to our regularly scheduled chapter . . .

* * * * *

__

An unidentified Gou'ald walked into Daniel and Jack's cell. "We have many things to talk about, Colonel." It hissed as it held out a hand-device aimed at Jack. 

"Stop. I don't think that will be necessary. I am quite sure the Colonel won't give in to physical torture." Jack looked up to see Colonel Simmons or at least someone who looked like him. "Of course, it could be fun for the entertainment value alone."

"Simmons!" Jack greeted.

"O'Neill." Simmons responded as he motioned for the Gou'ald to leave. 

"Well, they say like attracts like. I guess this proves it. Snake in the grass joins Snake in the . . " Jack flounders for the word a moment then gestures to back of his neck, " . . . neck?" 

"Jack, you're slipping. " Daniel interjected.

Jack sighed and turned to him. "I know, but I haven't been able to get a decent night sleep here. The accommodations are lousy. It's no wonder I am turning up shy in the witty remarks department."

"True and don't forget they have lousy room service here, but at least we didn't have to tip the bellhops." Daniel said seriously.

"Cause they lost our luggage, Danny." Jack complained.

"True again, but you always see the negatives Jack. This is an all expenses paid trip away from work. I plan to sit back and enjoy." Daniel smiled.

Jack shook his head. "You have always been an optimist. I bet you even think if you left the program we would be able to replace you, with say a brainy alien who memorizes all your journals, and everything would be fine and dandy in the SGC."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far . . ." Daniel began, but was cut-off by Simmons.

"Enough! Don't you two ever shut-up!" He screamed.

Jack and Daniel looked at each other, giving twin shrugs. "No?"

* * * * *

"Yes, you are the one that was host to Jolinar." Neferteri still in Andie's body said as she ran her hand down the side of Sam's face. 

Sam was clamped down on a table in the room that seemed to be a lab. It was the same room that had held Lt. Alexander and MacGyver.

"Yes, from you I will learn many secrets of the Tok'ra." Neferteri continued as Sam stared at her defiantly. 

* * * * * 

Simmons turned and sent a blast through Jack's shoulders. 

"I'll just leave you boys here to stew for a while." Simmons began. "Thought you might like to know that Major Carter is enjoying some quality time with Neferteri. Of course, there isn't anything you can do about it. I made sure this place was 100%, certifiable . . . 

"You're certifiable" Jack quipped.

"Certifiable O'Neill proof. There is no way you are getting out of here O'Neill I know how you think and you will be here until I let you out. Have fun boys." With that Simmons left. 

As the door shut, Daniel noticed Jack begin to grin. "Jack?"

"Yes?" He answered innocently trying not to laugh.

"Why are you grinning? Sam's in danger, we have no idea what happened to Teal'c, and I for one don't see a way out." Daniel said calmly worrying that his friend was cracking up.

"You heard the man, Daniel. This place is O'Neill proof." He smiled again.

"Yeah . . ." Daniel prompted.

"Well, if it is O'Neill proof . . . Jack started.

"It doesn't mean that it is MacGyver proof." They finished together.

"Right." Jack. .er, rather Mac now, looked around the room. "I mean I have allowed MacGyver to slip out discreetly before. After all, I wasn't going to let anyone get killed to keep a secret, but now you know my secret, I don't even have to be discreet."

"I don't exactly know your secret Jack-Mac-Jackygyver-Person. You haven't done much explaining yet." Daniel said tiredly. "Besides, I still don't know what your name is this week."

"You are so preoccupied with my name." Jack sighed. "Fine, I'll give you a hint." Daniel perked-up. "My name isn't Daniel and I'll even throw in a freebie, it isn't Martouf either."

Daniel groaned until he noticed Mac's smile. "Find something."

"Just the ticket out of here."

Mac, slipped a Swiss army knife out of the heel of his boot and began to file away the metal surrounding the edge of the door. 

"Jack, I don't think you will be able to saw your way out with that little knife, even if you were able to sneak it in." Daniel said his hopes feeling a bit dashed.

"Daniel, there are three essentials necessary to support combustion." Mac began sounding like Daniel in lecture mode. "You need an oxidizing agent, fuel, and a heat source. The cell here is made of Titanium. Now, Titanium is one of the most common metals we have on earth, it is extremely light, but very strong. It resists corrosion, the action of most chemicals, and seawater. However, titanium is pyrophoric meaning that along with magnesium, sodium, calcium, zinc and others, it is referred to as a combustible metal because of the ease of ignition when they reach a high specific area ratio."

"What?" Daniel asked. He hoped he would have been able to keep up, but he was still thrown to be hearing such an explanation coming from Jack. 

"Meaning: Titanium, burns easily when it is filed down in fine particles or thin sections. We'll use this for the fuel." Jack explained. "Now, we need an oxidizing agent. Now that's a substance that gives up oxygen easily and removes hydrogen from another source. Luckily, there should be enough oxygen in this room to give us what we need. Although, a secondary source would give us a little insurance. Ferric acid usually works best. Do you see any?"

"Usually, this is the other way around, but I haven't a clue what ferric acid is." Daniel told him. 

"Ah, sorry. Bet Carter would know." Mac smirked. "Rust, Iron Rust." 

"Oh, well. The screws of my glasses have a little rust. The rest of the frame is galvanized, so not rust, but the screws." Daniel offered. 

"Yes, but I am not going to take your glasses, but I think my sun glasses are the same way." Mac dug through his pockets. "Eureka, rust." 

As he filed down the rust, he continued to explain. "Finally, we need a heat source. For which I could, pull one of those panels apart and hot wire something, but I feel like doing it the easy way."

Mac took off his boot, lifted the interior lining of the boot and pulled out a match. "They never check footwear." He grinned. "Now, if I filed these fine enough they should light with only a match. If they are two thick, I'll need something stronger." 

Mac piled the titanium filings mixed with the iron rust. "Okay, Danny stand back. Be prepared to get out of here, we don't know what kind of attention this will attract and this won't even give us a smoke screen."

"Oh?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Titanium fires produce negligible amounts of smoke." He replied. Once he was satisfied, he threw a lit match on to the filings, which immediately caught fire. The oxygen began to feed the fire. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" The fire exploded knocking down the door. 

MacGyver and Daniel made a run for it. Luckily, the only guard was caught in the explosion. 

They started on their way to the lab. They believed Simmons when he said that Neferteri had Carter. 

As they made their way down on of the hallways, they heard several Jaffa coming and ducked into the nearest room. Once there they looked around. There was a large, grand, bath tub, very ornate.

Jack looked at Daniel, "What after a long day of torture and mayhem, she comes home and soaks in a nice relaxing tub?"

"Well cleanliness is next to godliness and she thinks herself a god." Daniel chuckled.

"Oh for . . . Let's get moving." Jack said. 

They checked the hall and made their way down other passages.

MacGyver stopped and pressed himself and Daniel against a wall. They were in the corridor around the corner from the entrance to the lab. Mac signaled Daniel that he heard talking ahead.

"What do you mean they are gone?" Neferteri raged at the Jaffa. 

At this Mac grinned, he loved upsetting Goa'uld plans

"At least we still have the two Tauri, Jackson and O'Neill, my queen." The Jaffa responded.

Mac looked at Daniel in confusion. Daniel only shrugged. 'How could they not know we're gone? We left a big enough mess.' Each wondered to themselves.

"I cannot believe my brother Zhai betrayed me. He took the Asgard and the Sho'Va." She seethed. 

"Teal'c and Thor?" Jack mouthed silently to Daniel who nodded. 

"He said he owed to much to the Tok'ra to betray them. Betray them? I am his sister! He betrays me!"

"Mistress, Simmons and N'tec took some Jaffa and ships. They were confident that they would capture your brother and the others." The Jaffa replied

"Keep me informed, I'll be in my chambers." Both Neferteri and the Jaffa left leading the door to the lab unguarded. 

They were able to break in and saw Sam on the lab table. Sam had heard someone enter. She assumed it was Neferteri reentering and decided to keep her eyes closed and feign unconsciousness.

"Some people are always lying down on the job." Mac said softly. "I don't know why we keep her around."

Sam's eyes flew open and she smiled with great relief.

"Me neither." Daniel said with a chuckle. "Maybe because she is pretty to look at."

"Could be?" Mac conceded. 

"Or maybe I am the only one who can put up with you two." She added. 

"Well that could be it." Daniel said as he opened the restraints on her legs.

"Definitely," Mac added as he opened her arm restraints. 

Mac looked her over, her injuries didn't look that severe. She had a bit of a bruise, but nothing that would permanently maul that pretty face of hers. Wait, where did that thought come from? "You okay, Major?" 

"Yes, sir. Now how do we find the others and get out of here?" Sam asked.

"She sounds impatient." Mac said calmly.

"You've, or rather Jack's, rubbed off on her." Daniel grinned.

"Are we back to the Jack/Mac bit again? Can we pick a name and stick to it!" Sam said getting feed up with the name game. 

"Believe me Sam, this is MacGyver not Jack. Jack could never have pulled off that last stunt." Daniel said still surprised at watching Jack of all people make a bomb out of rust and metal filings. 

"Fine, what about Teal'c and Thor?" Sam asked.

Mac explained, "From what we overheard that guy Zhai, the Tok'ra who took Thor in the first place; the guy your dad is friends with, you remember. He had another change of heart and freed them. That's why Neferteri left you alone."

"So, it's just us we have to get out of here." Daniel summarized.

"So we have to make it to the ring room to leave?" Sam asked.

"Ah, no." Mac interrupted. "Unless I miss my guess the rings are still out of commission from when we escaped from here the last time."

"You mean yesterday?" Daniel added.

Mac rolled his eyes, "Yes, Dr. Jackson."

"From when you destroyed them?" Daniel said again.

"Yeah, Do you have a point?" Mac was acting a bit like Jack and getting frustrated. 

"Not really, just that you are destructive and I wanted to get you frustrated. Prove to myself you're still O'Neill." Daniel said with a grin.

"What? Oh for crying out loud Daniel, we have more important things to worry about right now." 

"Okay, so we need to steal a ship. We are going to need a distraction." Sam said thoughtfully. "How?"

"Daniel? Earlier, you said your frames were made of galvanized steel?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I wanted something stronger so I would stop breaking my glasses during a mission. Why?" Daniel asked, worried he was about to lose his glasses again.

"Zinc. Galvanized steel is created by coating steel in zinc to prevent rusting." Mac said putting his hand out for Daniel's glasses. 

"So?" Sam asked. "What good does that do?"

As he filed the frames down, Mac responded. "Zinc dust when moist begins to release small amounts of hydrogen. Now if this is in a confined space, say like those test tubes in the corner and it is ignited; we get a nice explosion with lots and lots of smoke."

Sam picked-up where MacGyver left off. "And because of the hydrogen reaction, a separate ignition factor isn't even needed. Usually, you would need to create a spark of at least, 1,110 degrees F, but in this case the impact from throwing them should be more than sufficient to get the smoke started." Sam finished as she went to get the test tubes and their corks. 

"So you just created smoke bombs with my glasses?' Daniel asked slightly amazed and slightly doubtful.

"Yeah, Daniel. It's brilliant. I would have never thought of something like that, but the chemistry is so basic." Sam smiled widely. 

Mac looked around the room as Sam made a few more Zinc tubes. He went over to the lab table and smiled widely.

"What's the look for?" Daniel asked.

"They left us everything we need." Mac grinned as he picked up a larger tube. He picked up something that looked like a steel sponge and another tube, which had some sort of gas in it. 

"Sir, what are you going to do with the Ammonia and what is that? Platinum-iridium gauze?" Sam asked.

"Major, Major, I thought you were the whiz kid. Surely you recognize the components of Nitric Acid." Mac responded. Sam was amazed at watching him create Nitric Acid.

"Sir, as amazing is that is and disturbing that it is you doing it. What good will this do us? Sam asked.

"This whole place is made of titanium." Mac grinned as if this explained everything. 

"So?" Sam asked.

"Jack? you explained to me earlier that Titanium, when a fine particle, was highly flammable. Are you saying that some how larger amounts can be flammable too?" Daniel asked, his mood lifting. If that was what Jack was implying, it could be good day.

"10 points to Ravenclaw, Dr. Jackson. Titanium when treated with Nitric Acid becomes very pyrophoric and maybe explosive." Mac smiled.

"You read Harry Potter too. I am so disillusioned." Daniel said in mock disappointment. 

"Okay, so it becomes pyrophoric. So what?" Sam asked. "We can hardly cover the whole ship in it and even if we could we still need an oxidizing agent . . " 

"The ship is filled with ducts carrying liquid oxygen." Mac grinned. "In fact, even without the nitric acid the Titanium would respond to the liquid oxygen; however the acid increases the output."

"We also need some form of ignition." Sam argued. 

"Well, Major, that's the bad news. Do you smell that?" Mac asked. "The air?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"There is a light smell of garlic." Daniel replied.

"10 more points. Unless, I miss my guess that is Arsine, a highly dangerous blood and nerve poison. Pretty soon we are going to get very sick." Mac explained.

"Won't they be poisoning themselves?' Daniel asked.

"No their symbiants should protect them from the effects." Sam explained. "So, what does this have to do with the ignition?"

Mac grinned again. "Well, Arsine will generally not ignite in air unless at elevated temperatures, but it can be detonated by a suitably powerful initiation such as a heat source or shock wave which we should be able to rig. More importantly, however is that arsine will, when exposed to nitric acid, combust."

"So, your plan is to quickly make way to the hanger, before we get sick. As we go we spray Nitric Acid on the titanium walls. Thereby treating the Titanium and exposing the Arsine to the acid. We get to the hanger, we set a small explosion, which would be enough to ignite the Arsine which they have released into all of the air vents. As we get away, this would then cause a chain reaction causing the liquid oxygen to leak and the Titanium explode, destroying the whole ship?" Sam asked.

Mac just grinned. "Yeap. Sweet, huh?" 

"It is the craziest plan I ever heard." Sam looked him in the eyes and broke out into a big smile. "And I think it will work."

"Boom!" Mac said with his eyes twinkling. 

"So, do we need to crawl to avoid the gas fumes?" Daniel asked.

"No, Arsine is heavier than air, So hold your head up high." Mac added with a grin. 

The team made their way to the hanger. Spraying Nitric acid and throwing their Zinc bombs when needed. By the time they reached the hanger it was clear, that they didn't need to create any further explosions. One of the Zinc bombs must have created enough of a reaction to get everything started. 

They found a ship and prepared to get underway, when they saw Neferteri enter the hanger. It was clear she was looking for a way off the ship. She must have realized what was happening. Mac looked at her and remembered the young girl at the dig. She had a wicked sense of humor. "Aw, hell." Mac said to himself as he grabbed one of the zats he had appropriated from one of the Jaffa during the fights. 

"Neferteri!" He hollered.

She turned and he shot her before she had a chance to respond. He went over picked her up and carried her on to the ship. He handed the zat to Daniel and said, "Watch her. We'll take her to the Tollen or Thor's hammer or something." Daniel nodded.

Mac and Sam took the controls and got far enough away before the ship exploded, just as Mac planned.

"Hey, it looks like the Death Star." Mac grinned.

"Does that mean you think you are Luke Skywalker?" Daniel asked.

"Nah, I'm more of the Han Solo type. You be Luke." 

"Great and Sam gets to be Leia." Daniel added.

"Interesting casting." Sam grinned to herself. "So, that means you are a scruffy nerf-herder, Sir?"

"Hey!"

* * * * *

Another ship, some distance away saw the explosion. The three on board all looked to see what had happened. 

"I wish it hadn't had to end like this." 

"Your sister choose her own path." Thor said thoughtfully. "I can only hope O'Neill and the others escaped before the explosion."

"I am confident they did." Teal'c added. 

* * * * *

Back in the infirmary . . .

"Well, Mr. Malloy while we wait for your test results, I have arranged for you and Nick to take a tour of the non-classified areas of our facility." Janet informed them as she motioned for two people to enter. "This is Lt. Hasckle and Sgt. Breiner. They will be escorting you, Okay?" Janet nodded and went to go check on a member of SG-7 that had been brought in earlier. 

Lt. Hasckle was a young woman about Sam's age. She had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Very pretty. "Hi, I'm Katy-Beth Hasckle, but you can call me KB. I work in Astronomy and I'll be playing your tour guide today." She smiled at Sam who was smiling back at her. 

Nick and Sgt. Breiner both noticed the interplay. The Sgt. rolled his eyes. "Looks like I'll have to introduce myself. I'm Master Sergeant Breiner, but everyone 'round here just calls me Sarge. I have been here since they opened the facility. Most of 'em here think I came with the place. I am in security."

Nick nodded and shook his hand. He expected one of them would be from security. "Nick Fos. . . Knight, pleased to meet you." 

Nick and Sarge looked over and saw that KB and Sam were making small talk. Nick coughed softly. 

Sam looked at him. "Oh, sorry I'm Sean Malloy, but everyone calls me SAM." 

The four-some went on the tour of the base. By the end of it, Sam and KB had decided to have dinner together in the mess and off-base when allowed. Neither Nick, nor Sarge was surprised. In fact, Nick thought Sam had a good idea and went to go see Janet. 

Sarge just shook his head and grinned at the young fools all smitten. He then thought, why not join in? So he decided to go talk to June in the infirmary or maybe he should talk to Eva in cryptology, of course there was Maryh and Beth in linguistics and Layton in tech support, oh and he couldn't forget about what's her name in personnel. Oh, well maybe he'd talk to all of them. 

* * * * *

"Phoenix Foundation, Miss Marlowe speaking." Jennifer answered the phone. 

"Jennifer, its Peter Thorton. I understand you have been trying to reach me?" Pete asked.

Relief flooded through Jennifer now that they had reached Mr. Thorton. "Sir, I don't think you'll believe the trouble Sam and it seems MacGyver have gotten themselves into this time."

"Nothing short of space aliens, would surprise me with those two anymore. So fill me in." 

"Well, it is funny you mentioned aliens, sir. You see . . . " Jennifer explained everything she had found out about areas 51 and 52, what she knew about the dig, her conversations with Sam. She told him that Area 52 was headed by General George Hammond who had formerly headed project blue book and was the same George Hammond that had served with Pete.

"I'm impressed by the amount of information you were able to gather on such top secret projects." Pete sighed, just what had Mac gotten himself into this time? "I guess I need to give George a call. Thank you Jennifer. When I have some news, I'll call."

"Thank you." Jennifer and Pete hung-up.

Elsewhere, a grinning man took off a pair of headphones and smiled to himself. "I am so glad I decided to bug the Foundation phones again. This gives me something very interesting to work with. Very interesting indeed." 

"Now who would know about such things? Ah, yes my old pal, Colonel Mayboure." He grinned some more and dialed a phone number. 

"Yes?" came Mayborne's voice over the phone.

"It's me." The man said.

"What? It can't be." Mayborne sounded shocked. "You're suppose to be dead."

"Details. As if that would stop me?" 

"Right." Mayborne sounded resigned. "What do you need this time, Murdoc?"

* * * * *

__

Well? Let me know what you think. I hope y'all liked it. 

Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 

Notes of Interest: 

* MacGyver is back on TV on the TVLand network. If you have it take a look, its fun to watch him again. 

* There is a new MacGyver/Stargate crossover at ff.net, called 'Silver & Gold'. It's pretty good, check it out. 

Bloopers and Out-takes:

Original script: Sam finished as she went to get in the test tubes. . . 

Reader: "Who does Sam think she is Jeannie? She's getting in the test tube?"

Teri: Oops *deletes word in* "Better?"

Reader: "No, actually, it was funnier the first way."

Reminder:

The recognizable characters are not mine. Jack, Mac, and the others belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. 


	16. Dexter?

Jack? by Teri

Chapter 16 "Laugh It Up"

* * * * *

__

Mac and Sam took the controls and got far enough away before the ship exploded, just as Mac planned.

"Hey, it looks like the Death Star." Mac grinned.

"Does that mean you think you are Luke Skywalker?" Daniel asked.

"Nah, I'm more of the Han Solo type. You be Luke." 

"Great and Sam gets to be Leia." Daniel added.

"Interesting casting." Sam grinned to herself. "So, that means you are a scruffy nerf-herder?"

"Hey!"

Becoming more serious, "So, Colonel Simmons was aboard the ship when it exploded?" Sam asked.

"Well, no." Daniel started. 

"What Daniel is trying to tell you Major is that Colonel Simmons was cast in the role of Darth Vader." Jack grinned. "Like Vader at the end of the original episode he is probably spinning out to space in his own ship, hopefully not to bother us for quite a while."

"Jack, I would like to complain about that casting." Daniel said with a slight grimace.

"Why? It fits. He was the bad guys right-hand man who managed to get away just in time." Jack shrugged.

Sam realizing Daniel's complaint started laughing. Earning herself a glare from Daniel.

"Watch it Leia, you've got the same problem." Daniel looked at Sam pointedly. Jack looked confused. Turning to Jack, Daniel continued.

"Yeah, but Jack. You said I was Luke and I don't want to be Simmons' son." Daniel mock whined.

Jack's eyes widened as he began to laugh and then Daniel joined in as well. 

* * * * *

Jack and his crew soon made contact with Teal'c and the others. Thor was confident that his people would soon pick-up their signal and return SG-1 to earth before much time passed. In the mean time, they set a course for Earth, which was the nearest Stargate.

* * * * *

"So, Mr. X. Before you were looking for a good time to have a talk with us. I don't think you will get a better chance." Daniel said.

"Yeah," Sam added with a grin. "It's quiet now."

"Sam!" "No!" Daniel and Jack yelled in unison. 

"What?" 

"You just jinxed us." Daniel explained.

"That's silly." She replied. "Thinks like that don't happen in real life. Daniel deals in mythology I can forgive him for being superstitious, but you Col . . ."

The ship rocked as if it had been hit by a blast. The last thing any of them knew was that everything went black.

* * * * *

__

The End. 

~~~~ Just kidding. 

* * * * *

"Welcome back Colonel!" 

Jack opened his eyes slowly and saw the face of Dr. Janet Fraiser hovering above him. 

"What happened?" He asked confused. "Where?"

"You're in the Sickbay, Sir." Janet told him.

Jack squinted at her. "Sickbay, Doc? You been watching Star Trek with Cassie again?" 

"Sorry, Colonel. You are in the Infirmary. What is the last think you remember?"

"Well, there was the Klingon Bird of Prey . . ."

"Sir." She said with an exasperated sigh. 

"A Romulan War Bird?"

"Sir." Her tone held a warning of pain if he continued.

"Dominion?"

She placed her hands on her hips in what Jack could only describe as a typical mother pose.

"Fine." He grumbled as he tried to sit himself up. "Be that way." 

She rolled her eyes at him. Why was it she missed him when he had been away?

"Damn it Jack, she's a doctor, not a comedienne." In walked Colonel Makepeace doing his best Dr. McCoy impression.

"Colonel? What are you doing back here again? Can't I get rid of you?" Janet shook her head.

"Well it seems to me you told me to come back for a check-up today." He said innocently. "Course, now I see you already have a Colonel in here and of course you know you have a one Colonel per day limit, So, I'll just be going."

"Halt! About face!" Janet called pointing to another area of the infirmary. "March. 1-2-3-4 1-2-3-4." Makepeace did as told. "We have new doctor. He will see you in a few minutes."

"He? We finally got a guy doctor?" Makepeace grinned. "Now the men of this base will have a safe haven from you."

"Yes, Colonel." She rolled her eyes. God save her from Colonels who think they are funny. "Dr. Cleaver is a fine surgeon."

Jack sounded like he was choking.

Robert just looked at Janet like she was crazy. "Our new Doctor, a surgeon, is named Cleaver? What Dr. Butcher and Dr. Hacksaw were unavailable?"

Jack finally stopped choking and pulled himself together. "Doc, what's Cleaver's first name? Beaver?"

"Ward?" Robert supplied. 

Jack suggested, "Wally?"

"My mother actually calls me Wally, Sir, but I tend to prefer Walter or Walt." A young man in his mid-thirties came around the corner. "I believe you are up next Colonel Makepeace. If you could step in we can get started. Oh, Doctor Fraiser, did you want to take a look at Lt. Alexander before I sign off on his post-op check-up?"

"Yeah, thanks Wally..er Walt, sorry." She said blushing. 

The other Doctor grinned and walked back where he came from.

Makepeace looked at Janet. "Alex is back there?" He said with a gleeful look. "We get to break in the new Doctor together." He started going to the back, the last thing Janet and Jack heard from him was, "Ah, Grasshopper I am here." "I've been waiting master."

"Doc, you think the new guy can take both of them, together?" Jack asked. 

"It makes a good initiation for him. If he can handle Moe and Curly he certainly can face the horrors of the SGC." She smiled. "So Colonel, I believe you were going to tell me what you remember before we were so rudely interrupted."

"Gee, you have a one track mind. Fine, the last think I remember is the ship starting to rock then waking up here." 

"Good, the way you were joking I didn't think there was any memory damage, but I had to ask." Janet explained. "Something in the transport -process reacted badly to the arsine in your system." She looked at him for a moment slightly confused. "Just how did you get Arsine in your system? Isn't it used strictly in the manufacture of small electronics?"

He grinned at her. "You mean Carter and Daniel didn't explain?"

"No," she said with frustration. "They said it was a story you should tell."

"Tell you what Doc., just come to the briefing. I'm sure Hammond will make me tell the whole story and I . . .," he sighed, "just don't feel like telling it twice. Anyway, you said the others were alright?" He looked around the room. "So, where are they?"

"Daniel and Sam were also unconscious for a while but woke up just before the Asguard transported you back." She explained. "As for where? Well, Colonel, I'm a Doctor, not a babysitter."

She and the Colonel turned to the sound of applause behind her. 

"I give it a eight. Nice timing and the line does sound better coming from an actual doctor." Alex touted off. 

"I don't know Lieutenant. The delivery was a little rough and I just couldn't _hear_ Dr. McCoy. I'll give her a five." Robert grinned.

"But, Colonel," Alex rebutted. "She deserves the points, this was her first time. Jokes are not as easy as they look."

"True." Robert grinned again. "Perhaps you should sit down. The first one is never easy."

"Right, sit down Doc., I'll get help." He turned and called out in a tone that made it clear that his words were joking. "Paging Doctor Wally Cleaver - Paging Doctor Wally Cleaver, Emergency, Emergency, Come Right Away!" 

Jack watched wondering why the kid was trying to twitch his nose as he said it. 

Dr. Cleaver popped his head in. "What?" He said sounding way too much like Jack O'Neill.

Robert turned to him, a picture of seriousness. "This patient may have broken her funny bone, due to sudden use after years of neglect."

Walt just rolled his eyes, wondering when he walked into an episode of MASH. He shook his head and started to walk away.

"But Wally . . . " Alex said with a whine. 

Walt stopped and turned to Janet. "Doctor, I suggest you take two aspirin for the headache you must have and ban these gentlemen from the Infirmary." He turned back to leave wondering how fast he could complete the transfer request. 

"So help me if the three of you cost me another Doctor!" She said angrily.

"Hey, Doc. Innocent here." Jack said pointing to himself.

Alex snorted, but it was Robert who responded. "Jack old boy, I don't think you have been innocent in quite a long time." 

"Oh for crying out loud!" Janet said getting up-set. "You two," she said pointing at Alex and Robert, "Get out!" 

Alex and Robert left as ordered. On the way out, Alex leaned over to Robert and whispered, "'For Crying out Loud?' I think she has spent to much time with O'Neill."

Robert grinned a moment, but then noticing the look on Janet's face grabbed Alex's shirt and pulled him faster out of the room. "Careful, don't want to make the lady with the big needles to mad."

As the guys left Janet, turned around to Jack, "you are also cleared to go, but come back for a check-up in the morning."

Jack gave her a small sympathetic smile. "Thanks Doc., you know those Aspirin are probably a good idea."

She nodded and turned to get the pills as Jack left. He was gone before she thought to warn him that Nick was on base and even worse that his son, wow his son, Sam was here too. 

* * * * *

Robert and Alex were chatting as they walked into the Mess Hall. 

"Hey Alex, I am going in town this evening to watch a double feature, wanna come?"

"Sure, what's playing?"

"'Interview with the Vampire' and 'Dracula'"

"I think I'll find something else to do. Thank you very much." Alex grumbled as they found somewhere to sit down. 

"Aww, Lieutenant isn't scared of Vampires, is he?"

"Hardly."

Nick quirked his eyebrow upon hearing the last part of the conversation.

"Uncle Nick? Hello Nick?" Sam Malloy said, waiving his hand in front of his father's old friend. 

"Sorry Sam." He smiled slightly. "What were you saying?"

"I was wondering where I could go to get information on what happened to Dad. No one will tell me anything." He said rather frustrated. 

"You know they have an archeology department around here." Nick sighed. "I realize your Dad isn't there now, but if he was on this base at all you and I both know he would have stopped there. Janet says that Dr. Jackson, he's the head, his office has more artifacts than the Smithsonian."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, Dad loved to look at those rocks. I'll see what I can find."

He rose to leave, but Nick placed a hand on his arm. "Sammy, this is still a restricted base. They've shown up a lot of latitude, but I think you better find KB, the Sarge, or someone to take you up."

Sam merely grinned at him, "Where would be the fun in that." He winked and left.

Nick sat shaking his head, "Like Father, Like Son."

* * * * *

Jack walked out of the Infirmary thinking about what to do next. 'First, I'll check on the kids and make sure they were all right. Janet said they were, but I want to see for myself. Then, I'll see General Hammond, set-up a debriefing, and find out what story he gave Nick and Adam before sending them on their way. Hopefully, it will be an explanation that will allow MacGyver to maintain their friendship. After that, I really need to call Pete. He probably thinks I fell off the planet, not far from the truth. Good thing Sam was on assignment or he would be worried about not hearing from me too. Probably try to mount a rescue mission to find me.' He chuckled to himself. 'He must get that from his mother's side. Maybe a preventive e-mail would be a good idea. So first I'll head over to my office . . . wait, no office, no computer. Nearly, forgot I retired - again. Danny will let me use his.' Game plan set, he went to go check on Daniel and steal his computer. 

He arrived at Daniel's office, but Daniel wasn't there. He really needed to e-mail Sam so he let himself in. "Hopefully, he won't mind, course he never did before." Silently reminding himself that things aren't like they were before. 

He signed on his e-mail and composed a letter to Sam, he then decided to check the rest of his letters. He had rigged it so that all e-mail, instant messages, and the like were all filtered through one program. So he didn't have to log on to multiple accounts. This was nice, because he could check Jack's e-mail, Mac's e-mail, Dexter's e-mail, and all his other accounts at the same time. One e-mail caught his eye from: DJPyramids@LostInSpace.com - Help Information Needed.

* * * * *

Daniel and Sam Carter were in Sam's lab huddled over her computer.

"So Daniel, tell me again what information you were able to dig-up on the Colonel

"As I said before, _Dr_. MacGyver is just as classified as _Col._ O'Neill. The only record I found of him outside of general tax and property records as well as employment records at the Phoenix Foundation was in the internal files of the SGC." Daniel reminded her. 

"And none of it had a first name?" She still couldn't get past that. 

"Nope. I have also put out a few discreet inquires for his name and other information with an information hacker I know."

"You know an information broker, Daniel?" Sam asked amused at the thought of Daniel with shady friends. She pictured him with dark glasses and a dark hat skulking in back alleys.

Daniel chuckled realizing what Sam was thinking, "No more of the best person with a computer I have ever known. Dexter Fillmore. I figured that if he couldn't find something . . . then no one could."

"Have you heard from him?"

"Not yet, but if you let me log on from here I'll see if he has sent something."

Sam gave her permission, then asked him another question. "Okay, so what did it say about him in the SGC files?" Sam asked, wondering what the possible tie in could be.

"Well it seems," Daniel began with a smile, "that Jack was part. . . . Hey," he pointed at the screen. "He's logged on -- this is the guy I was telling you about." Daniel quickly clicked on the name to send an instant message.

* * * * *

DJPyramids: Hey Dex!

DextersLab: Hi, It has been a while. Glad to hear from you.  


Jack sat back grinning at Daniel's computer, "You'll never know how glad, this will be fun."  


DJPyramids: It had been a while. Have you found the information I asked about?

DextersLab: You mean on Neferteri?

DJPyramids: No Dex

DextersLab: Oh, you mean the MacGyver stuff?

DJPyramids: Yeah

DextersLab: Well, he is a tricky one - slippery character, he is.  


Sam looked at Daniel, "This is the best you could do?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Give me a break, I am an archeologist not an international spy."

"I don't know. Double-0-Daniel has a ring to it."  


DJPyramids: So . . . 

DextersLab: Oh, well -- He was born in Chicago, IL, but raised in Minnesota. In fact, he still owns his grandfather's cabin there, supposedly has great fishing.   


"Cabin." Sam repeated aloud. 

"Fishing? Is there more to him than Fishing?" Daniel wondered aloud.  


DJPyramids: So he was born a MacGyver?

DextersLab: No, he was born Homo Sapiens  


"Since when did Dex learn sarcasm?" Daniel wondered.   


DextersLab: Of course, he was.

DJPyramids: Dex were you able to find his first name?

DextersLab: Yeah, course if I had a first name like his I wouldn't tell anyone either.  


"Something worse than Dexter? No wonder he keeps it a secret." Sam smiled Daniel just nodded his head in agreement.   


DJPyramids: What is it?

DextersLab: What's what?

DJPyramids: His NAME Dex

DextersLab: MacGyver. You're the one who told me. Are you feeling ok Daniel?  


Jack could just picture the look of consternation his friend's face. 

DJPyramids: His FIRST name

DextersLab: Not gonna do it. Wouldn't be prudent.  


Daniel looked up at Sam, "I think he is possessed."

"I think he is demented," Sam countered.

"That too."  


DextersLab: What else you want to know?

DJPyramids: Does he have children?

DextersLab: Yeah

DJPyramids: How many?

DextersLab: That's tough to say

DJPyramids: Why?

DextersLab: He each has one.  


"I told you demented." Sam reiterated. 

Daniel frowned, "Not if MacGyver has a son and Jack had Charlie."

"Oh."   


DJPyramids: Their names?

DextersLab: Oh yeah *grins* 

DextersLab: One is named Sean, the other is a secret - not Mac's son. shhhh.......  


"There's another son besides Charlie?" Daniel said. "I wonder where he is."

"Sean MacGyver. We'll have to look for information on him. Maybe it will help us find something about the Colonel." Sam suggested.  


DJPyramids: You can tell me

DextersLab: No can do partner

DJPyramids: Okay, then what else can you tell me?

DextersLab: He is the acting head of the Phoenix foundation. 

DextersLab: I've done work for them. He's a nice guy 

DJPyramids: You know MacGyver?

DextersLab: Sure. We're real close.  


"Yeap, real close." Jack couldn't remember having so much fun in a long time.   


DJPyramids: What else can you tell me about him?

DextersLab: Smart, about as smart as me.   


"I am not sure that is saying a lot." Sam offered.

"This next line will throw them." Jack grinned.

DextersLab: He doesn't like guns, but they say he can make anything explode.  


"Jack?" "The Colonel?" 

"Not like guns?" they said together. 

Sam typed the next question,  


DJPyramids: Does he have connections to the military?

DextersLab: Couple

DJPyramids: Such as

DextersLab: Well, he was in Vietnam. 

DextersLab: He and his partner, Charlie Robinson diffused mines. 

Daniel and Sam looked at each other, "Charlie."  


DJPyramids: Air Force

DextersLab: No Army.  


Jack grinned imagining the look on Daniel's face.

"Army?" Sam looked shocked.  


DJPyramids: Then what?

DextersLab: SECRET - classified. Shhhh DXS rumors.  


"DXS?" Daniel looked confused. 

"Department of External Services, like The Agency or CIA," Sam supplied.   


DextersLab: then Peter Thorton left - MacGyver went with him. 

DextersLab: Worked for Phoenix - trouble shooter as needed

DextersLab: Government work some say - shhhh . . .

DJPyramids: Then what?

DextersLab: Disappeared. Poof. 

DextersLab: Like he was in outer space or under a mountain.  


Daniel had picked the wrong time to take a sip of coffee as he sprayed it across the room.

"Under a Mountain? Space? You don't think he really knows. Do you?" Sam asked amazed.  


DextersLab: No one knows. . . Secret

DJPyramids: Do you know?

DextersLab: Maybe

DJPyramids: Will you tell me?  


Jack took a moment to consider.   


DextersLab: Yes

DJPyramids: Well . . .

DextersLab: not now

DJPyramids: When?

DextersLab: Later

DJPyramids: Dex, please. This is important.

DextersLab: Soon, Danny I promise.  


"He was a lot of help." Sam frowned.

"Danny?" The comment struck Daniel odd, no one called him that but . . . He let the though go for later.  


DJPyramids: Well, thanks for the help Dex.

DextersLab: Don't you want to know where he is right now?

DJPyramids: I have a good idea. 

DextersLab: No, you don't :)

DJPyramids: I really do.

DextersLab: Wanna bet?

DJPyramids: Fine, Dex. Where?

DextersLab: *grin* your office *big grin* your computer

**DextersLab has logged off **  


Daniel looked up at Sam, "I'll kill him!"

Sam just sat back in her chair trying hard not to laugh at the whole situation. Something clicked in her mind. "Wait you said he was an expert on Computers? And he is really the Colonel?"

Jack sat back in the chair grinning. Either, Danny will sit and stew a bit or he'll be here in 5-4-3-2-1. He looked up at the door.

"He's late." He waited a minute then he started to compose an e-mail to his assistant Jennifer asking her to let Pete know he's okay. After a few minutes there was a knock on the open door of the office.

He began before looking-up. "Daniel, since when did you start knocking on your own door . . ." The final word died in his mouth as he glanced up to see his son Sam at the door. 

Sam wasn't really paying attention to the man in front of him, but he felt some how that he should know this man. 

Mac - he knew that with his son in front of him he was definitely MacGyver - stared at the door. 'What on earth was he doing here.'

Sam gave the man a second glance. He sort-of-kind-of looked like Dad. Dad with very short, gray, hair and wearing a uniform. "Uh, sorry to disturb you. I am looking for Dr. Jackson or the archeology department."

Mac was still dumbstruck. He had been faced with Aphosis, Ra, Fruit Loops and Murdoc, but here he felt out of his league. He was saved by a voice from behind Sam. 

"I'm Daniel Jackson, may I help you?"

Sam turned around and grinned slightly at Daniel, a move that seemed far too familiar to Daniel for some reason. 

"Yeah, I'm trying to find out if my father may have been here."

Mac started to cough.

"Well, I've been away from my office, but I can try to find out. Why would he have been here? What department does he work for?"

"Dad doesn't work here. He loves archeology and he can spend all day looking at his rocks."

"Artifacts," Daniel and MacGyver chorused. Daniel gave Jack an odd look. 

"Whatever," he grinned. "Sorry old joke, anyway he was suppose to have been on this base and Uncle Nick suggested that he would have found his way here - too curious, allowed or not." 

Sam looked at Daniel expectantly, then he realized, "oh, haven't told you his name yet. Bet that would help. MacGyver."

Daniel nearly dropped his coffee cup as he turned to look at Jack. He turned back around, "So you must be Sean?"

"SAM, actually. Sean's my name, but I don't use it. How did you know? Does that mean Dad has been here?"

Daniel glanced over at Jack. It looked like his world was falling apart. Perhaps it was - his carefully constructed separate lives. Not knowing what Jack wanted Daniel proceeded, "Well I heard about you from an on-line friend, Dexter Fillmore."

"Really?! So you know Dad. Has he been here?"

"Sam," Mac said in a soft tone that Daniel had only heard when he was speaking about Charlie. 

The tone did the trick and made Sam take another look at him. Finally it clicked. It didn't make sense, but it clicked. This man was his Father "Dad?" Sam just stared t him for a minute and latched on to the oddest of details, "you cut your hair?"

He was so relieved to see his father, he moved forward and the two men embraced each other.

Daniel slipped out of his office, closing the door deciding to allow the men to have their reunion in private. As he walked away he decided he'd get revenge on Jack for the 'Dexter Thing' later, after all revenge is a dish best served cold. He went to go tell Sam Carter what had happened.

* * * *

Notes: for the record, Charlie really was Mac's partner in Vietnam. They got together in one episode to diffuse some bombs on a cruise ship and Charlie was killed. 

Also, it was revealed in A Hundred Days that Jack has a grandfather in Minnesota, so the cabin fits both Jack and Mac. 

* * * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. I tried to get away from the action and back to the conversations and start to get into the revelations. 

Please let me know.

Thanks,

Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 

May 1, 2003

PS If you didn't catch it before - Check out Jack Interlude - Duct Tape. 


	17. True Confessions: Dad?

Note to readers: Some readers were curious about Dexter - It was an established alternate identity for MacGyver during the series. He was a computer nerd that MacGyver had fun playing in several episodes. 

Jack? By Teri  
Chapter 17 – "True Confessions of an Air Force Colonel" - Part I

__

"Sam," Mac said in a soft tone that Daniel had only heard when he was speaking about Charlie. 

The tone did the trick and made Sam take another look at him. Finally it clicked. It didn't make sense, but it clicked. This man was his Father "Dad?" Sam just stared at him for a minute and latched on to the oddest of details, "you cut your hair?"

He was so relieved to see his father, he moved forward and the two men embraced each other.

Daniel slipped out of his office, closing the door deciding to allow the men to have their reunion in private. 

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Mac asked as the embrace ended. 

"I came up here to look for you. I heard you were back."

"I don't mean here," MacGyver motioned around the room, "in Danny's office. I mean at the Mountain."

"Oh!" Sam looked at his feet for a moment. "Well, you see I went out to surprise you at the dig and . . . hey," he lifted his head gazing straight into his father's eyes. "I am not the one who needs to explain."

Explain? Lots of possibilities flashed through MacGyver's mind, from alien abduction to being zapped by mystical energy, a veritable A-Z of excuses. Somehow, he did not think his son would buy it. 

"Explain, what?" He put his hand to his shortened hair. "This? I just was in the mood for a hair cut. What do you think? Like it? I sort of miss it being longer, but this is much less hassle."

Sam just gawked at his father a moment. "Dad, I am not asking about your hair and you darn well know it. Nice try Dad. Deflecting the issue often works, but not this time. Now, answer the question!" 

MacGyver's mind flashed back to a conversation with Daniel just the other day. 

__

"Hey again! This is not pick on your local Colonel day!" Jack huffed. "It was last month, I checked my calendar."

"Nice try, Jack. Deflecting the issue often works, but not this time." Daniel added kind of patronizing. "Now, answer the question!" 

"Have you been talking to Daniel?" MacGyver asked in spite of himself.

"Who? That guy who was just here? No. Look Pops, I think I have a right to know what is going on here?" Sam was getting frustrated and it showed in his tone of voice. 

"Sorry my mind spaced." He moved to run his hand through his hair, forgetting for a moment about his short hair. "Yeah, I guess you do. This is not how I planned to tell you." A small smile graced his lips.

Sam wanted to ask if he had really planned on telling him, but one look at his Dad told him this was not the time. So instead, he moved to pull over two chairs and sat down. 

Mac sat down as well. He just stared at his son for a moment and took it from the top. He told him everything. He told him about Jack O'Neill, about Charlie, about Daniel and Carter. He even told Sam about the Gate, Teal'c, Thor, and the Gou'ald. When they finished, if there was something Sam didn't know about his father it was only because MacGyver had long forgotten it. 

Through it all Sam asked no questions, he sat patiently listening. When all was said he was in shock. Not only had he learned about a different side of his father that he didn't know and never would have dreamed existed, he found about the Stargate and everything that went with it. 

"So, the abstract 'how likely is it that we aren't alone in the universe' has turned into 'they're here?'" 

MacGyver nodded his head.

"And there are a lot of them that make those 50's Martian invasion movies look like a day in the park?"

MacGyver nodded again.

"And for . . . how ever many years you have been pretending to be a dumber than dirt, gun-loving, sarcastic, military type? Well I guess you didn't need to pretend the sarcastic part."

MacGyver's face held a small self-deprecating smile as he nodded again.

"Uh, huh. So tell me Dad, was Lee Harvey Oswald the lone shooter in the Kennedy assignation?"

MacGyver started to shake his head no when he looked-up and saw his son smiling at him. Sam was smiling. Sam was smiling at him. Everything was going to be all right. He returned his son's smile. 

"Now, I think it is your turn for the explanations." Mac looked at his son.

"My turn, nahh. I want to hear more about this 'O'Neill' battleship."

"Sam." A one word warning. 

"No? Touchy subject? Of course it is, it was destroyed." Sam nodded sagely. "Okay, how about telling me what you really remember from the Ancient's download, cause I am not believing you that you don't remember any of it." 

"Sean An. . . " Mac began.

"Don't say it!! I give." He shuddered not wanting to hear his middle name aloud. "Okay, so where was I? Yeah, right." He smiled. "Went to go surprised you at the dig. Found the place surrounded by soldiers. . . "

"Airmen."

". . . Airmen," he rolled his eyes, "anyway, at the gate I got upset and apparently I reminded one of the guards of a certain colonel he knew. So he asked if I was related to Colonel O'Neill. Well, I wanted on the site, so I said I was."

"Sam. . . " 

"Don't 'Sam' me Pops, after that talk you just gave I think my little white lie, that as it turns out wasn't a lie at all, isn't that bad. So he asked me my name. I decided I needed to be devious and of course devious is synonymous with Jack Dalton, so I told him I was Jack O'Neill." 

Sam grinned as MacGyver looked shocked for a moment before he broke out laughing. "Oh, Dalton would be proud. You using his name like that." 

"So the guard says, 'so you are Jack Jr.?'" Sam smiled a second, looking at his Dad. "Hey, I guess I am at that. Jack Jr. So, I said I was and was admitted. I snuck around on site and I heard them mention taking the civilians to Area 52. So, I found out where Area 52 was and came to save you. I was arrested. I claimed again to be Jack O'Neill, Jr. That got me hauled in front of your General. He took me to get a DNA test and in the doctor's office I found Nick."

"How did you find out where Area 52 is? It isn't common knowledge that it is under NORAD." MacGyver wondered. He knew Sam was resourceful, but this was highly classified information.

"Easy, I asked Jennifer."

"Jennifer?" His surprise was evident.

"Yeah, you know your executive assistant - looks like a goddess." Sam was grinning so hard he thought his face would split in half. 

"I know who she is." Mac groused. "How did she know?"

Sam's grin expanded more than he thought possible. "I believe she cracked open her not-so-little black book."

The image of Jennifer and her little black book as she called up all the Politicians, Generals, Admirals, and other influential men that she has dated to get the information from them just struck him so funny, he started laughing and didn't stop anytime soon. It was just what he needed to get his balance back.

* * * * *

Daniel knocked on Carter's door. "Sam?" 

"In here Daniel." As he walked in she continued to talk, "so how badly did you hurt him?" Her voice held a hint of amusement. 

"I actually didn't get to talk to him."

Sam looked at him confused.

"You see there was a young man in my office looking for me. He thought his Dad might be around. How he got in, I don't know. Anyway turns, out the guy's name is Sam, although his given name is Sean." Daniel finished giving Sam a pointed look. 

"Sean? As in Sean MacGyver?"

"Well, he didn't give his last name, but I saw him call Jack 'Dad.'"

"We've got MacGyvers coming out of the woodwork." 

Daniel snorted his laughter, "Maybe we should call an exterminator?"

"Right, call the Orkin man 'We Kill termites, MacGyvers, and other pests.'" Carter stopped laughing and composed herself a moment. "So, did the Colonel seemed surprised to see him?"

"Oh yeah." Daniel reflected a moment. "Actually shocked and scared would be more accurate."

"Really?" 

"Yep, so I left them alone." Daniel's voice sound disappointed.

"So in other words," she began trying to suppress a smile. "We need to come-up with a good plan to get back at him. Since the frontal assault didn't work."

"Yep!" He smiled widely while his eyes gleamed mischievously.

They sat together for quite a while planning. Two bona-fide geniuses out for revenge. He wouldn't know when or where or even how, but they were going to get him and get him good. 

__

Watch out Jack!

* * * * *

MacGyver finally got a hold of himself. He had needed that laugh, but it was time to get practical again. "You said Nick suggested you come up here?

Sam nodded.

"So that means Nick is still on base. I wonder what the General is thinking. Is Adam around too, then?"

"Adam?"

"Guess not. Adam is the chief linguist at Nick's dig. He was also on the ship with us."

"Ahh."

MacGyver looked at his watch. "Guess we have kept Danny out of his office long enough." He stood.

"Hey, Pops? Don't you think it is time you explained to your friends? It sounds to me like these people mean a lot to you and if I understood everything you told me, which to be truthful I can't be sure cause I still feel like I am dreaming, then your behavior has them very confused. They deserve more."

Mac cuffed the back of Sam's head. "When did you get to be so smart?"

Smiling, "I must take after my Dad."

Mac turned and raised his eyebrow at his son as if to say, 'do you really think so?'

Sighing dramatically, "Fine, I've been hanging out with Pete and Jennifer."

"Thought so." He put his arm around his son. "So where are you suppose to be?"

They walked out of the door and straight into Nick and Sgt. Breiner. 

"Kid, I have been looking everywhere for you." The Sarge began. "You're lucky I didn't sound the alarm." Glancing at the man standing next to Sam, the Sarge quickly came to attention. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize."

Nick on the other hand had just been staring at the tall man who sort of looked like MacGyver who also happened to have his arm around Sam. 

"It's okay Sarge." Mac waived him off in a way that everyone at the SGC knew meant, 'I may be a Colonel, but you really don't have to make a big deal about it.' 

Mac had noticed Nick looking at him. He had already decided to tell his team, but really wasn't ready for the whole world to know yet.

Sam only looked at his father oddly for a moment, mentally acknowledging to himself that he was finally getting to see Colonel O'Neill rather than his Dad dressed in a uniform. He also noticed his father's distress and decided to help matters. He hoped.

"Nick, Sarge, I am sorry to have slipped away. I was hoping to find my father," he turned to look at MacGyver, "but instead I found my. . . er, Uncle Jack. Well, he's not actually my uncle, he's Dad's cousin, distant cousin at that, but Pops has so little family that he kinda got promoted to Uncle." Sam looked very uncomfortable, but continued anyway. "So, uh Da-Uncle Jack I want you to meet Dr. Nick Foster. Nick meet Colonel Jack O'Neill."

MacGyver held his hand out to Nick who accepted, but didn't look convinced. 

"Where's Mac?" Nick asked his eyes fixed on MacGyver. 

"Um, well he got an emergency call and head back to his foundation." Mac hoped he was lying convincingly, then he turned to the Sarge. "I want to catch-up a bit with my -um nephew. So I will take responsibility for him."

"I'll catch-up with you later." Sam tried to assure Nick as he and his father started to walk away. 

Nick decided that at the first possible chance he needed to talk to Janet then maybe a call to Adam who had intimated that he knew something. 

* * * * *

MacGyver and Sam headed to the General's office. Mac had decided that first he needed to get Sam's status on base cleared up. He knocked on the door.

"Come-In"

"Sir," He greeted.

The General put the report he was reading down and looked up to see his ex and hopefully future second-in-command standing in his office. 

"What can I do for you Colonel?"

"First I want to introduce you to my son. Sam this is General Hammond and General . . . "

"Son, we've already meet and I already guessed he was your son. Heaven help me, two of you in one place." He shook his head with a small smile. 

"Sir, I'm hurt. Truly hurt.' Mac smiled trying to make his voice sound hurt in the way only Jack O'Neill can.

"What DO you want, Colonel?" 

"I wanted to make sure that Sammy here isn't in any trouble."

The General looked at Sam, who had that same puppy dog expression that always made him forgive Colonel O'Neill. Sam was definitely his Colonel's son, no question about it.

"No, not this time," he sighed, "against my better judgement." It was clear that MacGyver was about to object, but the General stopped him. "I understand there was no malicious intent, but I still frown on someone trying to break into government installations. There will be no consequences this time, but I trust Colonel that you will make sure your son understands what could have happened."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Thanks, General," Sam's tone was grateful. 

"Dismissed."

"Actually, sir. I have something I want to discuss. If I may?"

"All Right"

"Sam, get one of the Airmen at the door to take you back to the Mess or the Infirmary." Mac looked over at the General, "with your permission."

The General nodded his consent and Sam left.

"First, is it true that you offered Nick Foster and Adam Pierson jobs here?"

"Yes."

"How many people do you think have realized that the guy with shoulder-length blonde hair that arrived just a few days ago and me, or ah . . . Jack O'Neill are one in the same?"

The General smiled a moment. "I'm not convinced you are one in the same, despite sharing the same face. I don't think anyone, but your team and Dr. Fraiser know. I did have the feeling that Dr. Pierson may be close to figuring it out. Did your son know?"

Mac looked a little ashamed at first. "No sir, I have always kept things separated. Sam always knew there were secrets in my life, but to this extent--" He paused a moment. "I think it is time I explained. I would like to invite you and few people to my house . . . " Noticing the General's surprised look he explained. "I didn't sell my house, I like it 'round here too much. So, I was thinking that Sam and I could go get ready and you all could come out tonight and I will heat up the grill and play 'True Confessions.'"

"Son, I have never looked forward to a dinner party more."

* * * * *

MacGyver stood in front of Carter's door. He was nervous. He hadn't seen her since they were on the ship together, and they were getting along pretty go then. Still, this was hard. He always walked a find line when dealing with her even before all of this. He knew that she was a special lady, unlike any he had ever met before, but he was a Colonel in the Air Force and she was his. . . his second-in-command that is. He finally got up the courage and knocked.

"Yeah?"

"Carter? Can I come in?"

Sam glanced at Daniel who looked around her office to see if there was anywhere to hide. Finding none he just shrugged.

"Come in Sir." 

MacGyver walked in surprised to see Daniel. "Well, I guess this saves me a trip. Finding Daniel here too."

Both scientists looked up at their former CO, wondering what was going on now. 

Sam quickly noticed when Daniel's suddenly stiffened and wondered why. She glanced at him and realized that he thought the Colonel was here to say goodbye again. Of course he was, he was leaving again. For a moment she felt her heart break, before she felt her anger swell. How dare he leave her again? Things were finally starting to feel - - well not normal, but at least not broken He swoops back in, reminds everyone, and leaves again. Well, this time he was going to say goodbye in person; that was something. 

MacGyver on the other hand had no idea what the long silence was about. He looked down at his feet a moment, before shoving his hands in his pocket. "Well, I uh. . . "

"Jack, maybe this isn't the best time for good-byes." Daniel's soft voice was cracking just a touch. "I am angry at you, but at the same time I am not ready for you to leave." He glanced at Sam. "I don't think any of us are."

MacGyver looked over at his friends with a puzzled expression for a moment, then he realized. "Oh for crying out loud Daniel. This wasn't a good bye!" He started gruffly, "This was a 'wanna come for dinner and a confession.'"

"Confession?" Sam murmured.

"Yes, Carter. Confession. I thought you all wanted the whole story. Course if you don't want to come?" He put on his best 'Jack is an innocent boy' face.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Jack. Undomesticated equines couldn't keep me away." Daniel smirked.

"Danny! I was trusting you to teach Teal'c slang in my stead, instead you are picking up expressions from him? I leave you kids alone for 5 minutes, 5 minutes!" He shook his head. "So, Carter?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll be there with bells on."

"Sweet." He began to turn away when Daniel's voice stopped him.

"So Jack, will your son be there?"

MacGyver spun around and looked at Daniel then glanced at Sam. He tried several times to start an explanation, but each time stopped. Finally, he settled on the answer he wanted for now. "Youbetcha." He turned back around and left the office, yelling "five-ish" over his shoulder with Sam and Daniel just watching him go. 

* * * * * 

MacGyver knocked on the door.

"Enter." 

He walked into see Teal'c sitting reading a book called. "The Legend of Harry's Gold" by Ernest Pratt. He raised an interested eyebrow at the other man.

"This is a good book O'Neill; NicodemousLegend reminds me of you."

Mac looked skeptical, but let it go. "So T, buddy. How would you like to come by my place tonight, meet my son, have some Barbecue, etc."

"I would be honored to meet you son."

"Good, five-ish then"

* * * * *

MacGyver walked into the infirmary to find his son Sam speaking with Dr. Fraiser and Nick.

Janet noticed him come in. "Finally, I get to see the two of you together. Father and so…"

"Nephew." Sam cut-off. 

"Oh for . . . " MacGyver mumbled testily before speaking aloud, "He's my son Nick. Ok? My son."

Sam gaped at his father a moment 

"I kinda figured that one out. When we were on the ship, Janet and the others kept calling you Colonel. I kept hearing about this Colonel O'Neill who I never seemed to get to meet and when I finally do meet him he's your 'twin'. Sam giving me the identical cousins line, didn't help either. I kept waiting for him to tell me that I'd find they laugh alike, they walk alike, at times they even talk alike." Nick allowed himself to smile for a moment when he heard Sam and Janet snickering in the background. 

Nick held Mac's gaze. "What I want to know is why the elaborate deception?"

"A very good question."

"Great another country heard from." Mac mumbled again as he heard Janet. "Okay, I was originally only going to invite the Doc, but since you know too . . . Nick, Doc, would you both like to come to dinner tonight"

Nick glanced at Janet. "Actually, Mac. . . er I guess I shouldn't call you that, hmm? What do I call you now? Anyway, Janet and I have plans this evening."

MacGyver looked at the two of them for a moment. Oh, very interesting. "Well, if you are sure."

"Very sure." Janet added.

"Oh," MacGyver tried to look innocent, "cause we are playing a new game called 'True Confessions of an Air Force Colonel.'"

Janet and Nick looked at each other for less than a second before both responded at the same time, "we'll be there!"

"Thought so. Come around five-ish."

Sam was just laughing to himself. His father could be a card, but here he just seemed to be a quip or a set-up a minute. 

MacGyver and Sam left the infirmary. 

"So, you ready to see the house?"

"Actually. . . I have a lunch date first." 

"Oh," He started to waggle his eyebrows the way he would when Daniel tells him about dates, then stopped himself because this was his son. He put forth his best fatherly concern voice. "So, who is she?"

"No you don't Pops. Just give me the address and I will meet you there around 1:30."

"Fine. So where are you going?"

"Well originally the mess, but since I am now allowed to leave the base I am open to suggestions."

"I use to recommend O'Malley's but since they don't allow me in anymore, why don't you try Bennigans. It is two exits down the beltway and then two blocks north to your left."

"Thanks, I'll wait in the Infirmary for . . . my friend." He walked back in only to pop his head out for a moment. "Don't stand there and wait for her leave. Go. Scoot."

"Yes, Sir." He said coming to attention while smirking before heading off to go ready for tonight. 

As he left he was humming to himself and laughing. 

One of the guards swore this is what he was singing:

  
Meet Mac, who's lived most everywhere,   
From Zanzibar to Barclay Square.   
But Jack's only seen the sights   
a boy can see from Brooklyn Heights   
-- What a crazy pair!   
  
But they're cousins,   
Identical cousins all the way.   
One pair of matching bookends,   
Different as night and day.   
  
Where Mac adores minuet,   
The Ballet Russes, and crepe suzette,   
Our Jack loves to rock and roll,   
a hot dog makes him lose control   
-- What a wild duet!   
  
Still, they're cousins,   
Identical cousins and you'll find,   
They laugh alike, they walk alike,   
At times they even talk alike --   
You can lose your mind,   
When cousins are two of a kind. 

(Slight variation of the Patty Duke Theme Song)

* * * * * 

I hope you all liked it. Part 2 will come much sooner that this last installment I give you my word of honor. 

I am already working my way through the next chapter. (Originally, it was all going to be one chapter, but I decided to break it up so I could post something this weekend.) Does anyone have any questions for MacGyver/Jack? Is there anything you want to make sure he covers in his confession? If so leave me a review or send me a note and I will make sure it gets covered. 

Hope everyone is doing well.

Thanks,

Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 06/22/03 


	18. True Confessions: Meeting MacGyver

At Long Last . . . (if anyone is still interested) I am proud to present:

Chapter 18 – True Confessions of An Air Force Colonel – Meeting MacGyver

Last time on "Jack?"

Well, actually it has been so long I don't remember either so go reread the chapters. It is only about 190 pages in Word, will only take you a few moments before you read the 19 pages in this chapter.

Okay, actually the general idea is that Jack has promised to spill the beans, hence the delay as Jack didn't want to spill. SAM Malloy is out to lunch with Lt. KB. Janet and Nick are in the infirmary making googoo eyes at each other. Sam and Daniel are still trying to figure out the truth that is MacGyver and Daniel is still trying to get over his talk with "Dexter". It will be a long road to recovery for our favorite archeologist, the shock was almost too much for him, but with our support he may make a full recovery. Alex and Robert are still in the mess hall plotting ways to torture the medical staff either that or make plans for the next three stooges' marathon. Although, perhaps they were practicing bad pick-up lines? General Hammond is still making calls trying to get hold of Peter Thorton to find out more about MacGyver. Maybourne was on the phone with Murdoc and Methos is off somewhere doing ancient immortal stuff. Finally, Teal'c is extremely conflicted and confused about the whole dual identity thing you can tell by the one slightly raised eyebrow. J 

* * * * * 

"So, do you need me to drop you back off at base?" KB asked Sam as they walked to her car after lunch. 

"Actually if you could drop me off at my Dad's, I would appreciate it."

"Your Dad's?" She looked at him with surprise. "You found him and didn't even mention it to me?"

"About that," he suddenly found the ground very interesting. "I found him and . . . ah. . . it turns out that my Uncle has a house in town and I am supposed to meet my Dad there later." 

The young Lieutenant glanced at him -- well she wasn't sure what to classify him as yet, but she could tell he wasn't telling her everything. She decided to let it drop. Although she was a little hurt that he didn't mention something so important, she recognized his right to privacy.

A few minutes later she arrived in front of the address Sam had given her. Something about the house seemed familiar, like she should know it for some reason. "We're here."

"Sweet!"

She glanced at him for a moment. Again shaking off the feeling that he, like the house was familiar. 

Sam began to get out of the car. He walked around to the driver's side and leaned into the car and the duo shared a quick kiss. However, the moment was instantly halted for KB when she saw a familiar figure walk out the front of the house, continue to the truck in the driveway, and grab some grocery bags. It looked like . . . but it couldn't be? Could it? She was dropping Sam off at the home of THE Colonel Jack O'Neill, former Commanding Officer of SG-1? 

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is that man?" She pointed to Jack.

"Oh, that's just my Da. . . d's cousin, my uncle Jack."

"Oh?"

"You better leave before he comes and gives you the third degree. I don't want you to meet him yet. He might scare you away and that is the last thing I want." He grinned at her and she blushed slightly. 

"Fine. Give me a call." 

"Ma'am, Yes Ma'am" He stood up straight and gave her a mock salute and a silly grin on his face.

She drove off slowly. She watched in her rear view mirror as Sam walked over and hugged the Colonel. A surprise in itself, who on base would think the Colonel huggable except perhaps Dr. Jackson, and of course Major Carter, she decided with a grin. 

Before she put-up her window, she would have sworn he said, "Hey Dad."

* * * * *

MacGyver grinned as watched his son, leaning through the car window kissing the girl. Of course, years of covert experience allowed it to appear as though he wasn't watching. He couldn't get a good look at the girl, but he did memorize the license plates. Soon his son's mystery date wouldn't be a mystery any longer. Of course, that is not something MacGyver would do, oh no, Mac would respect his son's privacy, but then it was good to be Jack sometimes he grinned to himself. 

* * * * *

"Hey Dad!" Sam walked over and gave his Dad a hug before reaching for one of the grocery bags. "Jeez, think you bought enough?"

"My plan is to make them all happy and content. That way they won't be to . . . "

"Cross? Angry? Upset? Boiling? Steamed? Incensed?? Sam offered with a helpful look on his face.

"Ah, no. I mean. . . ."

"Oh, you mean that they won't be 'too racked with Laughter' that their 'dumber than dirt' Colonel is really a genius known the world over for his MacGyverisms?" He smiled widely as his father looked more and more annoyed. 

"What I wanted to say, was so that they wouldn't be in a hurry to hear the story and maybe even forget about it."

"Forget about it? They have been waiting for the full story since like chapter 5."

"What? Since when?"

". . . since they first saw your long blonde locks. Dad are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just thought I heard you say something else. Must be the stress is getting to me."

"Right." Sam's tone indicating the speculative nature of his comment. 

"Right! Now help me get ready."

* * * * *

Daniel heard a knock at the door and looked up. Standing in his doorway was Sam Carter. She motioned to the cups in her hand. "I come bearing coffee. Can I come in?"

"Coffee is always welcome."

Sam fixed a glare at him.

"And you of course. . . " he motioned her to a seat as he displayed an apologetic grin.

She took the seat and put the coffee down after a few minutes she looked up at Daniel. "So?"

Daniel looked at her intently, his lips pursed, raising both eyebrows. "So-o-o. . ."

A moment later they were both laughing. 

"Just when I thought I had met enough weird in my life," Sam smiled, "the Gate, The Gou'ald, The Tok'ra, Jolinar, my Dad and Selmak, the Asguard, dimensional mirrors, Solar-flare powered time travel, mimic devices, body-swapping."

"Ah, don't forget the NID." He added with an exaggerated shudder. 

Laughing, "no can't forget Maybourne or Simmons and their goons." She paused for a moment, "and of course there is the weird thing between Janet and that Archeologist."

"Nick? I don't think they're weird. They work. Granted it has been a little fast." Noticing Sam's incredulous look. "Okay, they work albeit in an odd way."

"Yeah, but with all of that, the oddest thing was the way the Colonel left us six months ago. I never understood how he could leave without saying goodbye to us. I thought I meant more to him than that."

Daniel wisely did not point out her slip of changing the 'we' to an 'I'. He might still be considered naïve, but he wasn't dumb.

"But this has got to top the charts. The Colonel is really a genius? I am having a hard time grasping that Daniel."

Daniel nodded his head; "I know what you mean . . ."

Knocking at the door interrupted him.

"In," he called subconsciously imitating O'Neill.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Janet smiled as she walked in the door.

"Hi, Janet. We were just talking."

"About who I couldn't guess." She said with mock disapproval.

"I was just telling Daniel that I have a hard time understanding how the Colonel can be--be," Sam stopped unable to think of the word she wanted.

"Smart? Capable? Gifted even?" Daniel suggested while at the same time Janet suggested, "Lying snake? Big fat phony?"

"I was thinking brilliant, but I like your suggestion Janet." Sam grinned as she sipped her coffee. 

"What I want to know is why we didn't guess before?" Daniel pondered as both women looked at him questioning. "I mean how many people know what 'heavy water' is? I didn't, but Jack knew. Would you have expected him to know that, of course you didn't." 

"Surely, he picked something like that because of his 'specialized' training?" Janet pointed out.

"Don't call me Shirley." Daniel grinned as the ladies rolled their eyes at the old joke from the Airplane movies. 

"Fine," He stopped smiling and became more serious. "Maybe - maybe not," he shrugged. "Still I think it was more than any of us expected from Jack." Daniel paused a moment to let that sink in.

"Remember my grandfather's giant aliens? The one spoke and I started to interpret it, but Jack stopped me. He understood. The alien was speaking Mayan. Mayan," He repeated the word for emphasis. "Would either of you expect Jack to speak Mayan? It isn't on the top ten list of most common languages, nor is it a 'hot spot' that would explain Jack learning it for a mission." He paused again watching both women digest that tidbit. 

"And I am sure you remember Anise's armbands. She said that the bands would increase physical stamina, speed, and strength as well as augment our individual natural abilities."

"So?"

"One of the first things Jack did was come in to my office and leaf through an over 800 page book by Hobbs, a very technical work. He comprehended the whole thing."

"Daniel, I still don't get what you are trying to say." 

"I do, Sam." Janet began to explain. "It is fine that he could read fast due to the increased brain activity, but comprehending information that quickly is something else. You wrote your book, on a topic you knew and understood. Your advantage was the typing speed. You didn't have a greater understanding of the material did you?"

Sam looked shocked. "No."

A look of comprehension fell across Janet's features, "which would be similar to the Ancient's download. More than once it was suggested that the Colonel shouldn't have been able to process any of the information. If it had been either of you, then it would have been better. The truth was he understood it and was even able to apply it. The download was just that a download. He had a library in his head. It did re-write a few circuits such as his speech, but it wouldn't have given him ability." She could hardly believe this had never occurred to her before. "The ability to go scrounge for parts and then build a machine to increase the energy levels of the gate."

"You are saying that the download gave him the information, but it was his own brain that was able to use and apply the information?" Sam clarified.

"Exactly."

Daniel just looked at his friends before taking a big swig of coffee; "this is going to be an interesting Barbecue"

The ladies nodded their heads in agreement. 

"So who is for going early?" Daniel said as he pulled out his car keys. 

"The Colonel said five-ish" Sam said as she checked her watch, "and that is still more than three and a half hours away."

"So?" Janet asked innocently. 

"Just checking. Meet you top-side in 10."

* * * * *

"Dad, why are we getting ready so soon? They aren't coming until about 5" Sam asked. 

"Actually, I am expecting them anytime now. My only question. . . "

He was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the front door. 

". . . is if the first person will be Carter or Daniel." He walked through the house to get the door, "or if they come together." He finished as he opened the door.

"Son"

"General, welcome" Jack said, trying to hide his surprise not to mention feeling slightly foolish for not even considering that the General would be first.

"I know I am early, but I thought I could give you a hand."

'And I want to make sure I didn't miss one word of explanation' MacGyver could practically hear the General thinking.

"Actually, Sir. There isn't much left to do. I sorta figured everyone might be early."

"Jack, why don't knock off the Sir for tonight. You are retired."

"Again" MacGyver smirked.

"For now." The General corrected as he smiled back.

"General, is there a record for most times retired?" Sam Malloy asked as he joined the men. 

"Well, you have retired what four times now?"

"Nah, only three Sir, the other time was a pretense."

"Ah yes." The General smiled. "Of course, since I hope to entice you back, I hope your record will continue to grow."

"Well sir, I don't think that is going to happen, but we can talk about it later." Changing the subject, "So where are the kids?"

* * * * *

"Guys, ready to go?" Janet asked.

"More than ready." Daniel was anticipating this. He had been reviewing MacGyver's record and really wanted to talk to Jack, Mac, whoever, about a number of projects, but especially his work with the lost city of Atlantis and his appraisal of the Egyptian Sun Boat of Osiris. 

"Where's Teal'c?" Janet asked.

"Oh, ah, he said he would meet us there. He had something to do. Some sort of errand." Daniel answered.

"Teal'c?" Janet was surprised.

Daniel merely shrugged. 

Sam looked around the garage, "Hey guys." She pointed at the empty parking spot of General Hammond. "I think we aren't the only ones who were eager to get to the Colonel's house."

Janet just started laughing, of course the General would be first. She should have known. 

All three went to their cars and headed out to their anticipated destination.

* * * * * 

"So, is there anything you think you should tell me before the other's get here?" The General asked as he took a swig of his beer as MacGyver finished marinating the steaks. 

"Like what sir?" 

"I think you know." He said in a tone that was slightly disapproving yet understanding and fatherly.

"About that sir . . . " He began, but was saved by the bell. "I'll get it. Sam, would you finish up here?"

"Sure."

MacGyver handed the brush to his son and went to the door. He was surprised to find that the Doc, Carter, and Daniel had all arrived at the same time. He looked at them, then looked at his watch; "sorry, the get-together is at 5 - go away," and he tried to close the door.

Sam started to comment, but Daniel cut her off. "Sure, JACK. Anything you say, JACK. Of course JACK, but you know that if I leave I will have to tell these lovely ladies your real first name. How would that be JACK?" Daniel's face showed a sufficiently superior triumphant smile.

The color literally drained from MacGyver's face. "For crying out loud, I was only teasing. Pull out the big guns why don't you. No one can claim you don't play in the big leagues there, Doctor Jackson."

Janet looked surprised that Daniel would withhold such a scrumptious secret, but Carter caught on. He didn't know. He was just torturing the Colonel. It was times like this when she was convinced that Daniel Jackson was indeed the smartest man alive and she only wished she had thought of it first.

The group walked into the backyard.

"Guys, I want you to meet my son." MacGyver said proudly. "This is my son Sean A. Malloy. He's a stringer, a freelance photojournalist. He recently had a cover shot that made the front page of the New York Times and the Washington Times. He also won a Kerth award for a piece on the Huntley investigation."

"Dad!" Came the voice of the more than slightly embarrassed man. 

Jack smiled unrepentantly as he continued. "Son, I want you to meet my team." He gestured to Daniel. "This is Doctor Daniel Jackson."

No one, except Jack, noticed that the introduction caused the younger man to give the Daniel an appraising glance. He started to comment, but his father waived him off as he continued to speak. 

"Daniel here speaks over 30 languages and is an expert in Egyptology. He is the most talented archaeologist I have ever had the pleasure with which to work." Daniel stared at Jack a moment. A few days ago when he thought 'Jack O'Neill' was all there was to the man, the compliment still would have meant a lot. Jack didn't usually give such sweeping compliments. Now, he had read about MacGyver. He knew MacGyver had worked with many internationally known experts including his own mentor, Doctor Jordan. Now, the compliment was nearly overwhelming. 

Daniel just continued to stare at his friend.

"Okay, moving on." Jack rolled his eyes at his friend causing everyone else to stifle a laugh.

"This is the Doctor Janet Fr . . ." He was cut-off by Janet.

"We've already meet Colonel." She smiled.

"Right. Hey Doc. Where's Nick? I did invite him. Didn't I?"

"He really wanted to come, but he said that this afternoon was for family - our family - and he wouldn't intrude."

"Sounds like Nick. You know he really is a good guy."

"I am figuring that out, Sir." She gave him a small smile. It almost felt like she had received permission to court a new beau. The thought made her smile a little brighter. "Oh, but he says you owe him." 

Jack nodded his head in acknowledgement before moving on.

Jack motioned to Carter. "This is Major Samantha Carter. She is the best second-in-command in the Air Force, heck, in all the branches. She has a doctorate in Astrophysics and I know I sent you an article she wrote on the possible connection between sunspots and temporal-dynamics. I believe I also sent you her book, 'Wormholes and their Place in the Universe'. She is very gifted." 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Major."

"Likewise Sean." 

"Please call me Sam." They both said at the same time. 

"Jinx," Janet smiled. 

"Oh for . . . " 

"Okay, this shouldn't be hard. We are all reasonable adults." Daniel began, before glancing at Jack. "Well most of us. I don't think we will get too confused with two Sam's in the same place."

"Speak for yourself Daniel!" Janet laughed. "I think I will be very confused."

"Maybe we can call him MJ?" Sam Carter offered.

Daniel looked confused, "MJ?"

"Yeah, MacGyver Jr."

"I will not have you calling my son MJ, everyone will think you mean MaryJane and start looking around for Spiderman. For crying er. . . for Pete's sake." MacGyver protested.

"People, I think we can manage," the General smiled. "Besides, ladies and gentleman. I have a suggestion to make."

Everyone looked over at the General.

"As I image most of what we are going to get told today is nothing that can ever be repeated, I propose that we talk as family and friends, not as officers and co-workers. To that end, I intend to pretend there is no such thing as the Air Force tonight. Besides," he looked at them pointedly, "if we aren't Air Force officers it won't matter if we hear things that good officers should report." 

"Thanks for the thought," MacGyver smiled, "General Ham. . . George - gee that sticks in the throat." He made a face as he tried again. "George - George - George. I think I got it now." His smile grew even wider. 

"Maybe you should stick with General." Hammond groused good-naturedly. "So for today, it's just George and his goddaughter Sammie at the house of his friend Jack with their friends Janet, Daniel, and Jack's so. . . "

"nephew Sam" Sam Malloy supplied.

"son, Jack O'Neill, Jr." MacGyver grinned speaking at the same time as his son.

SAM and MacGyver looked at each other but before either could say anything more, the doorbell rang.

MacGyver smiled, "that will be Teal'c."

"Ah, Jack. I thought Teal'c was running an errand?" Daniel asked.

"He was," Mac grinned even more, "for me." 

* * * * *

MacGyver stood up and walked through his house to the front door. He opened it widely. "Pete!?"

Peter Thorton, MacGyver's former boss and long time friend stood at the door. Pete immediately started smiling when he heard the door open and broke out in to a wide smile when he heard his friend's voice. "Mac?!" 

The two men embraced.

Teal'c stood back watching the reunion with a small smile. 

They pulled apart. "Pete, thanks for coming. I have wanted to introduce you to some people for a long time. Plus, ah, I think I owe you an explanation. A long overdue one at that."

Pete just gave him his usual half smile that was so well known to MacGyver. "I've known for a long time that you were doing something important. I knew you would tell me when you were ready." 

Pete smile grew and he looked to be reciting something from memory. "One at a time, keep 'em guessing." Mac caught on and continued his share, "Stay low, move fast, think smart." Pete joined in as they finished the saying together, "and if you go take company along." They smiled again at each other. 

"Come on let's head back." MacGyver helped Pete find his way through the house. 

"T? Thanks." Teal'c nodded in reply.

MacGyver and Pete, followed by Teal'c stepped out of the back door into the yard. 

Everyone noticed. SAM was the first to stand, "Pete!" he hurried over to the older man and gave him a hug.

The General also stood and walked over, "Pete, you old devil." He grinned.

"George, is that you? You old scalawag." The two men embraced as Mac backed off grinning at them. 

"Pete, at three o'clock is Jacob's daughter, Samantha Carter."

"Sammie?"

"Mr. Thorton, it has been a long time."

MacGyver just rolled his eyes. "Pete, is there anyone in the entire known universe that you don't know?"

Pete only chuckled while everyone else ignored him. 

"At Nine and Ten O'clock are Doctors Daniel Jackson and Janet Fraiser. Daniel is an archeologist and Janet is my chief medical officer." The General explained also giving directions knowing that Pete's sight was extremely limited. No one, but MacGyver, noticed the look on Pete's face when the General introduced Daniel.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, George and Mac have spoken highly of you both." Pete announced not realizing that everyone was surprised he had heard anything about them. It seemed that perhaps Jack hadn't kept everyone entirely in the dark, of course, the General had mentioned them as well? 

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Thorton." Janet stood and came over to shake his hand. 

Daniel followed Janet, "a pleasure. I would love to say Jack has told us all about you, but I can't." 

"Who's Jack?"

* * * * * * 

"You don't mean Dalton, do you?" He turned to MacGyver. "Please, Mac. Tell me he doesn't mean Dalton. I really don't think I am up for an afternoon with him." Pete looked at Mac his face a mixture of horror and dread.

SAM just sat there laughing and MacGyver could hardly resist joining his son.

"No, Pete. Jack isn't coming. Scouts honor." He held his hand up in a two-fingered scout's pledge. The sight of which made Carter snicker. 

"Uh, Jack . . . er um Ma. . . MacGyver, who is Jack Dalton?" Daniel asked always too curious despite himself. 

"Ah, well Jack was a friend of mine from when I was a kid. He has a habit of getting himself and everyone else around him in trouble." Mac tried to explain.

"MacGyver you are being too generous. Dalton is a schemer, a trickster, and a con man. He would just as soon take the shirt of your back as tell you the time of day." Pete sighed. "His one redeeming quality seems to be that he likes you and actually helps you get out of trouble although generally trouble he puts you in first place." 

Obviously, this was an old argument between Pete and MacGyver.

"Aw, I don't know Pete. I think Jack just can't stay out of trouble, but I don't think there is a malicious bone in his body." SAM tried to soften the description of his father's long time friend.

"All right, then if it isn't Dalton, no one has answered my question." Pete spoke-up again. "Who is Jack?"

"I am, Pete, and it is a long story and I don't quite know how to start. I have been putting this off for so long." 'Thor, buddy, now would be a good time' He silently pleaded for Thor to beam him up. 'Thor? Buddy?' 

"The beginning, is usually a good place" Pete said softly.

"Well, in the beginning there was . . . "

"Not again!" Daniel interrupted as Carter threw a paper cup at him.

"No appreciation for story telling. Kids today. Now in my day . . . "

"DAD!"

"Oh for. . . "

"I was born…"

"Sir!"

"Relax Carter this is the actual beginning of the story." He took a deep breath. "I was born in Chicago, March 23, 1950."

"No, you weren't." and "I thought you birthday was in October" were heard from Janet and Daniel. 

Carter looked at him. She seemed hurt that she didn't even really know something as simple as his birthdate. "you're 53? I thought you were 50?"

Daniel looked over at both Carter and Jack. "You thought he was 50? I thought he was 46?"

Both turned confused glances at each other. 

"When we were on Argos," Daniel began, then noticing the glares he was getting he remembered there were people not in the know who were present, he quickly tried to fix his statement. "Argos that boat on the Colorado River. You know when we all took that trip together. You said you were 40, that was six years ago."

"But, Daniel," Carter added. "His ID says he was born in 1952."

"Yeah, well I kinda stretched the truth a bit."

"A bit?" Janet asked. "Why keep changing the years?"

"Let's just say I am to old to remember how old I actually am." He smirked.

"Mac? October 20th? Why in the world would you pick that date?" Pete asked surprised.

Mac shrugged. "Seemed fittin'. If not for that day in 1967, my life would have turned out a whole lot different."

"What happened?"

"October 20th, 1967. I was a freshman in college. I was there on a Hockey scholarship. I was on the ice, it was a big game, but there was an accident. I hurt my knees, bad." He shook himself out of the memory that was playing in his mind. "I was supposed to be in the 1968 Olympics. The accident made sure that would never happen." 

"Okay, so we got the birthday thing down for now, well the date if not the year, but ah, I thought you were born in, ah, Minnesota?" Daniel asked as he pushed his glasses up.

"Well, I was raised in Mission City, Minnesota. It is where my parents were from and they wanted me to grow-up there. I had a fairly normal childhood. I was still pretty young when my father and grandmother were killed in a car accident. My mother had been sick, a weak heart, so my grandfather took most of the responsibility for raising me. He was a lot like me, he had itchy feet. Never stayed in one place to long. He stayed though until I graduated high school. Not long after that he disappeared. Anyway, my mom died two years later. She had a stroke. I had just graduated and was in Afghanistan. "

"Wait? Just graduated? You said you graduated high school in 67 when you were just 17? 1967, when I feel the need to mention I was only one-year-old, then two years later you graduated again?" Daniel asked confused. 

"Well, you see I get bored easily." He paused for the laughter to die down. "After I didn't have hockey, I just put the extra energy into my school work. So, I managed to finish everything pretty quickly." 

"Jack why were you in Afghanistan?" Daniel couldn't help himself.

"There was an Earthquake, 7.3, in the Talhans Mountains near the city of Faiz, in Badakshan. I was there with a group from the college organizing some relief efforts." Jack smiled when he noticed some of the others gaping at him. They didn't expect humanitarian work from the old Jackster. "Anyway, so being done college I was drafted. Due to my educational background I was assigned to a bomb-disposal unit. It worked out well, cause I . . . well you see. . . " He looked at his team, glad that Janet was there in case someone had a heart attack at his next little revelation. " . . . well . . . I" 

He took a deep breath ready to spill it, but was beaten to the punch by his son. "See Dad here doesn't like guns. . . "

Daniel spit his drink across the yard, while Sam started choking on hers. Janet and the General just gaped at him and Teal'c raised BOTH eyebrows at him. 

SAM was undeterred and pressed forward, "any way Pops doesn't like guns so he requested to do something like work as a medic or in demolition."

MacGyver glared at his son before trying to do some damage control. "I don't like guns. There was a time in my life where the sight of them made me sick. A friend was killed when we were playing with his Dad's gun when we were little. In time, I realized that it wasn't the gun, but the owner of the guns that were a problem. I still prefer to find other ways of doing things, and yes notice I tend to use the zats when possible, but I also know that what we do is important and that is enough for me."

Pete took is turn, "I don't know what kind of work you actually do either, but I would make a bet that you may have a gun rigged with small darts not bullets?"

MacGyver blushed and looked down before answering. "Well not on missions, but the one I keep with me off base is." He looked up at his friends and wondered briefly if their faces would freeze in the shocked, surprised, amazed look they have. 

"Okay," the General looked at him. "You were 19 and working with a bomb disposing team. Then what?"

"Well, in 1972 a Kate, Sam's mother, was photojournalist and was attached to our unit. She was doing a comprehensive piece on bomb disposal units. We fell in love and well . . . "

SAM rolled his eyes. "Yeah, everything you've done and you still get embarrassed by the facts of life? For crying out loud dad! You had a relationship, she got scared, she decided you were to immature and left you, and nine months later she had me." 

"Right, but I didn't know that to much later did I?" Mac just grimaced in a very Jack-like manner. "Anyway, I was discharged and went back to school to work on a Master's degree. Graduated in 1973."

"Sir? You graduated with your Master's in one year?" Carter asked amazed. She knew people did it, but her Colonel?

He grinned, "Like I said I get bored."

"Ah, what did you major in Jack?" Daniel asked. 

"Physics. I studied under Dr. Ryman."

"THE Dr. Henry Ryman?" Carter was surprised.

Jack just grinned at her before continuing. "I graduated, most of my class including Amy were planning to get jobs at the new Westport Nuclear Processing Corporation plant, but I . . . "

"Dad, who is Amy?"

MacGyver got a far away look as he remembered standing on their beach, Westport beach discussing their future . . . 

I had just told her my plans for seeing the world. I wanted to go bucketing around the Adriatic Sea - Sicily, The Greek Islands, and North Africa. I had found a freighter that needed a cook and had signed-on, for both of us. Amy wasn't happy. She wanted to stay and take a job at the new plant. She reminded me that with my degree I could get a good paying job like she intended to get.

"I took Physics because it was interesting and it excited me, not to buy myself a job. Amy come on . . . there is a world out there! Let's go look at it. Be somethin' different." I tried to convince her.

"You're crazy!"

"Crazy? Finding out who I am?"

Then he remembered the last time he saw her . . . 

__

"Our friendship, ever wonder how we kept a hold of that through everything?" She smiled at him.

"That's easy, it's how we started." MacGyver leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek before turning and walking a way.

"Dad?"

He blinked at his son. "Right. Amy Austin, we had been engaged, but we wanted different things out of life." 

"So what did you do son? Is that when you joined the Air Force?" The General asked.

"George?! The Air Force! MacGyver?" Pete laughed.

"No actually, sir, that came later." MacGyver interjected and Pete stopped laughing, mouthing the word 'later' to himself. 

"I bummed around the world did this and that. I tried a real job and worked at Western Tech for a while, but it wasn't me. I worked for the Challenger Club, didn't stay long full time, but I always continued to help out."

"Is this the time you tried another smashing career Mac?" Pete asked. 

SAM was already snickering. "Oh yeah, I heard you did a real bang-up job."

Mac glared at SAM and Pete, course glaring at Pete didn't help anymore, but it made him feel better. 

"I don't know what they are talking about because next I worked as a Park Ranger." MacGyver tried to move the subject along.

"Hold it right there, Ranger Smith." Sam laughed. "Not that I don't wanted to hear about all the innocent picnic baskets you saved, but I think we want to hear about the job Sam and Mr. Thorton are talking about."

"Indeed, as do I."

"Me too." Janet chirped in.

"Yo, Boo-Boo, I do too." Daniel did in the worst Yogi Bear impression.

"Do I need to make it an order?" The General chucked.

"Oh for crying out loud. NO FAIR! You are all ganging up on me!" MacGyver whined in a very Jackish way. 

"Dad you always said," Sam put on his best MacGyver voice. "Son, Harry always said the only fair/fare is what you pay the taxi cab driver." SAM grinned.

"Fine, use my own words against me." He rolled his eyes. "I was a race car driver - professional. I had a big race down at Daytona, but I hit the wall, literally." 

Everyone started laughing at the thought of Jack O'Neill who wouldn't let anyone touch his truck or even be a passenger in anyone else's car, crashing.

MacGyver sat and practically pouted which made everyone laugh all the more. Inwardly, however he was pleased. So far so good with the confession thing and everyone was getting along. 

"Enough with the laughing okay, do you want to hear more or not?" Mac waited for them to calm down. 

"When I was a kid, my grandfather used to say to me that a fella's life wasn't worth mentioning if he hadn't shared it with some folks along the way." Jack looked at the people sitting in his back yard. "I've gotta tell you. I have been mightily blessed."

"Okay, enough with the mush. I was between jobs again."

"Why so many jobs, Sir?" Janet asked.

"I get . . . "

"Bored easily." Several voices said at once as Mac grinned.

"Anyway, my pal Jack broke both legs skating off the Santa Monica pier."

"Knowing Jack, he was probably watching some red-head." Sam smiled. 

"Actually, it was a blonde." He smirked, "but close enough I guess. Ten points to Gryffindor," he paused looking at his son a moment. "Or are you a Slytherin? So anyway, he asked me to drive his cab. I did."

"You were always a soft tough Mac." Pete added.

"I know, so I was driving and I picked up a woman," Pete snorted as Jack said the word woman, "named Sarah. I let her out in a bad neighborhood and was worried so I didn't pull away right away. Then I see this guy," he gestures at Pete, "get out of a car and start to follow her. So I get out and follow him. I thought he was up to know good."

"Well, he does look like the shifty type," The General agreed.

MacGyver sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Well I saved Sarah, but it turned out that she was a he and an international assassin. Together Pete and I caught up to him, we thought he got killed, but he got away. Escaping death was something Murdoc was always good at. He is supposed to be dead again, but who knows. He has more lives than you do, Danny."  


"Well, it is good to be appreciated." All heads turned to the new voice that seemed to come out of no where. "It appears that the military look is in, MacGyver. The hair really does suit you, but sadly for you, I have more accessories." The sounds of clicking could be heard. 

"Murdoc!" MacGyver groaned inwardly. He had wanted someone anyone to end this round of True Confessions. When would he learn? "What's your game this time?"

"No Game MacGyver. I think it is time you have suffered enough. This time I am just going to kill you all. You see, I had accepted a contract on the life of General George Hammond. Imagine my delight when I realized I could get you at the same time. You won't be able to stop me I have the whole place wired."

"What do you mean Murdoc that he suffered enough?" Pete yelled.

"Ah Peter, I see the years have diminished you to much. I am so glad you asked. You see before he died, I wanted to make sure that MacGyver knew that his son died because of him."

Jack looked like he was kicked in the stomach, but still managed to answer. "Don't you think I know that?!"

"Do you MacGyver? I think not. You see your son didn't die because he was mad at you or because you forgot to secure your weapon when you thought you had. You secured it, but you see I had refused to go after your family because you helped my sister. Our feud was between just us, but HIT and others had different ideas and you were targeted to suffer for your part in dismantling the group." The sound of fingers snapping then some chuckling. "Goodbye Charlie!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * * * *

Notes: - after so long I have a lot to say *grin*

I broke my own rule about always leaving a chapter with a chuckle at the end, I hope it was okay. Hmmm, some how MacGyver didn't end up telling us how he ended up as Jack yet. I wonder how that could have happened? Hmmmm......

Story Notes: Mac really was supposed to be in the 1968 Olympics according to episode #68 "Thin Ice". Mac was a professional race car driver according to episode #69 "Collision Course".

Special Author's Note: I really need to thank Stefan for this one because I kept saying it was lousy, it didn't flow right, blah-blah-blah. He finally practically hit me over the head (a nice trick by e-mail with the Atlantic Ocean between us) and had me send it to him. He fixed a little grammar and a little stupidity (okay, well a lot) then told me to get it done. If it were not for him it probably would have been another month. Thanks Stefan! - Actually, I have a couple of lumps from Paradigm Shifter and Candy-Dawn too. All three kept reminding me that some people really were waiting for the next part and weren't going to let me forget it. So, thank you to all three!!!!

Note to Starre - I have updated my Stargate/MacGyver crossover now it is time to update yours!

Note to Everyone - If you have written me about the story, I am sorry. I still have a lot of e-mail to answer I have been dealing with Migraines the last month and really haven't kept on top of things, not that I was the best before. I am sorry and your messages mean a lot to me even if I haven't responded. 

I am sorry this has taken so long, I hope there are still a few people interested that I have updated and I hope you are still enjoying the story.

Just a Reminder: If you wanted to receive updates on the story, please join my yahoo list. 


	19. Uninvited Guests

The Real Chapter 19 follows the following fake chapter. *g*

~ * ` ~ *`* ~ ` * ~

Title: Fake Chapter 19 - The Chapter that isn't. . .  
  
Okay, I have gotten a lot of wonderful notes and reviews   
- THANK YOU ALL I appreciate them no end   
The fake chapter 19 is meant to be a little laugh before we get into the actual chapter.   
  
* * * * *  
  
The sound of fingers snapping then some chuckling. "Goodbye Charlie!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Jack yelled at the grief of losing his son. He reached for his zat which he just happened to have in his back pocket and aimed it at Murdoc.  
  
"Your little toy gun against my bomb?" Murdoc laughed. "Pity. I am going to blow this . . . "  
  
"Will you shut-up?" Jack yelled as he shot Murdoc with one blast and started to walk towards him.  
  
"You always talk to much and you knew my son had been killed?" He shot him with the second blast killing him.  
  
"This is for Charlie." He shot him a third time as the body disappeared.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel approached hesitantly.  
  
"What questions now Daniel? Don't you ever learn?" He spun around and shot Daniel only once. "Any more questions? Maybe you Carter? or how about you Pete?"  
  
Hearing no reply, MacGyver gave into his grief and fell to his knees sobbing, unfortunately, Murdoc wasn't all talk. He had the place wired and MacGyver had the misfortune, that all TV heroes do, that as he felt to the ground a paperclip fell from his pocket right on to the detonator.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Three days later . . .  
  
Jack Dalton walked out of the funeral home and bumped into a pretty blonde dressed in black. "Ah, Sorry"  
  
"No, it is my fault. I wasn't paying attention." She sniffled as she gestured to the funeral home.  
  
"Yeah, I lost someone too." Jack commiserated. "Look, let me buy you some lunch. By the way, my name is Jack." He smiled his best smile at her.  
  
"Jack? Huh?" She smiled at him through her tears. "I'll take that as a sign, Jack. I'm Sara O'Neill."  
  
"Sara," Dalton smiled again.  
  
She wrapped an arm around his elbow and they started to walk towards a nearby cafe.  
  
"O'Neill, name is familiar, I just can't place it right now. It's not important. What you need is to get away from Colorado Springs during your grief and I just happen to own a charter service." He grinned at her. They started walking away, no one noticing his left eye twitching the whole time.  
  
The End or a New Beginning?  
  
******** This is a fake chapter 19 ********

The Real Chapter . . . . Begins Now 

"Jack?" by Teri 

Chapter 19: Uninvited Guests

* * * * * 

Chapter 19 Notes: I realized awhile back that Makepeace is being written as an original character and as such should have his own identity. I, therefore, have named him Nelson after one of my favorite TV Air Force officers. NB: Makepeace is now Robert Nelson.

Also, I made a stupid mistake in the last chapter. I said MacGyver's birthday was January 23, 1950, when in fact that is RDA's birthday. MacGyver was born March 23, 1950. Sorry if that threw any die-hard MacGyver fans. 

* * * * * 

"N-o-o-o-o-o-o!"

Jack felt like his soul was screaming, but he realized with a start that he was not the one who had verbalized it. He turned abruptly to the sound of the voice and found himself looking directly into the eyes of the one person who missed Charlie as much as he did. He saw his wife, rather ex-wife, Sara O'Neill. To him, it looked like she was as lost at he felt.

"You promised your life wouldn't touch him! You promised you wouldn't let Charlie get hurt. You promised your life wouldn't touch him!" She moved towards her ex. Crying and hitting his chest with both of her hands, she repeated "you promised," over and over again before slumping into his arms sobbing.

Jack envied her in a way. He wanted to break down too. He was finding it hard to put a clamp on his emotions; however, he knew that if he succumb to the grief, guilt, and anguish he felt he would never come out, and right now he needed to be in control. Later he would buy a several dozen cases of beer and disappear for a while, but right now his family was counting on him and Murdoc wouldn't hesitate to pounce on any weakness. 

"What's wrong MacGyver? I thought you said you knew it was your fault?" Murdoc's tone mocked. "If you knew, why didn't you tell your wife? Didn't think she could handle the truth? Not her business to know? Well, it is a good think I took the liberty of inviting her for you. Isn't it MacGyver?"

The world was spinning around for Jack, too much at one time. Still, he had been dealing with Murdoc - madman and villain-types in general - for a long time. He still knew what was going on around him and he notice from the corner of his eye that Teal'c had quietly dropped back and was slowly making his way around the yard towards the man who had threatened him and his friends.

"YOU DIRTY BAST&%# (sorry this story is only rated PG *g*)" Malloy yelled, clearly upset and trying to find some way to protect his father and provide a distraction for his father's friends. 

"Tut, tut, young MacGyver. Language." Murdock grinned. "Your step-mother and the other ladies are present." It appeared he was going to say something more to SAM, but then he turned his head and sighed. "I wouldn't go any further Teal'c or the doctor, the archeologist, or the General will receive an early Christmas present - my bullet directly into their brain." Murdoc called.

Teal'c stopped his approach, realizing that he had been seen, and that the stranger had called him by name. He turned to look at Murdoc.

"That's right TEAL'C, I know all about you. It pays to know all the G-2 in my line of work." He paused and sighed loudly as if insulted or affronted. "Major, if I can spot the Jaffa, surely I noted your approach?"

Sam stopped where she stood. She had made her way around the other side of the yard from Teal'c.

"Now, be good little children and go back to the group or I will make you all go boom!" 

"Why should they?" Everyone turned to see that Daniel had moved forward and was baiting Murdoc.

Jack almost smiled. Daniel always baited the Gou'ald and here he was baiting Murdoc in the same way. If he had been in a different frame of mind he would have found the comparisons hilarious. 

Pete just couldn't help thinking how much the young archeologist sounded like another young man he met many years ago. First Mac, then his son, and now this young man, . . . could Mac possibly cloning himself? 

`~*`*~`*`~*`*~`

An unknown and unidentifiable person sneaked into the base locker room at Cheyenne Mountain. The intruder slowly read the names off the lockers: Jackson, Alexander, Nelson, Makepeace, Roberts. . . . No O'Neill. Of course, no O'Neill, - he was "retired"- but there was an unmarked locker between Teal'c and Jackson. Too sentimental, when the Colonel retired they hadn't want to reassign his locker in case he came back.

The dark clad figure opened the locker that had been Colonel O'Neill's and glanced at the contents. It was obvious that someone had recently used the locker. A black gloved hand reached for a small cigar box in the bottom of the locker. The box was filled with photographs that were quickly pushed out of the way. 

The person reached and removed a false bottom from the box. In it was found more pictures. At first surprised, the intruder chuckled before opening another side compartment that would ordinarily not have been found and would have been overlooked because of the false bottom. The black gloved hand reached in a grabbed a small circular disc-like object out of the box. The long fingers of the intruder closed around the object before closing the box and then the locker door. 

The object should have been safe. Hidden in a false compartment, under a fake bottom, in an unremarkable box, in an unmarked locker, in the highest security base on the planet, but it wasn't. It was now in unknown hands. Of course, the question begged . . . just what was stolen?

`~*`*~`*`~*`*~`

"Why should they?" Daniel challenged again. "You are only going to blow us up anyway. I don't see why they should listen to you."

"Well Dr. Jackson, as tempting as it is to blow everyone up as you say, I've decided I don't like to be boo'ed and I want to hear," he paused dramatically adopting his best Paul Harvey voice, "the rest - - of the story."

"What?" Pete asked reflecting the surprise of everyone who heard those words.

"It's simple Peter. Like all of the other readers, I want to hear how MacGyver, Mac-Gadget, Mac-Genius, who was the only person to ever escape me, became Colonel O'Useless." 

The General leaned over to Dr. Fraiser, "readers?" Janet merely shrugged, not understanding the ravings of the madman anymore than the General did. 

Sam wondered why that line sounded so familiar to her and why she felt so cold hearing it.

Sara finally looked up at the man who had been her husband, "Jack, what is going on here?"

"I got found out, Sar., I got found out." He whispered, but all heard. Sara had known. 

"Story time, MacGyver!" Murdoc practically sang. 

"And if I refuse?"

"Then," he grinned in a way that would have terrified most people, "we play a deadly game of truth or dare."

* * * * *

Xander was working out in the base gym when Colonel Nelson joined him.

"245," Xander was counting off sit-ups

"Does Doc know you are working out, Mr. I-just-got-released-from-the-infirmary." Rob asked, guessing the answer, and wondering how to use it to his advantage. 

"What Doc, doesn't know, 246, won't hurt her." Xander grinned in the middle of his sit-ups, "or me."

"Uh, huh, what Doc doesn't know she has a habit of finding out."

"247. You gonna tell her?"

"Aw, Alex you wound me, To accuse me of such a thing. . . . "

"248"

"Of course I would tell her." Rob smiled. "I don't know why you ever doubted it."

"Traitor!" He grabbed a breath. "249."

"249? 249? Try 9," Robert laughed. "You couldn't do 49 much less 200 and 49."

"Oh, 250, oh really?"

"Really!" He grinned.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is? Ey, Big mouth?" Xander asked as he looked up at Robert, laughter in his eyes and a challenge on his face as he stopped his workout.

". . . that is Colonel Big Mouth too you, Lieutenant." Robert laughed back, "and yeah. I'll be happy to take your money."

"There you are."

Both Robert and Xander looked up to see Dr. Foster . . . er. . . ah . . . Knight so they were informed - Foster, Knight, Nick, whatever.

"Doctor," Robert acknowledged while Xander settled for, "Hey."

"Lieutenant Alexander, I was just getting ready to go to the BBQ and I wanted to know if you needed a lift?" Nick inquired.

"BBQ? Lift? Huh?"

"I thought Janet said that Major Carter invited you?" Nick was confused. He was sure Janet said the boy had been invited.

Robert turned to Xander rolling his eyes at his friend, "Alex, did you check your e-mail today?"

Xander hit himself dramatically on the forehead. 

Robert explained to Nick, "he never remembers to check his e-mail."

Xander stood and walked over to the unassigned terminal on the side of the gym to check his mail. Sure enough Carter had sent him an e-mail. They wanted to get reacquainted with Colonel privately, but then wanted him to join them. She stressed that he was part of the team and he should come. Besides, she thought he and the Colonel would hit it off, that their sense of humors were similar. Well, he had heard that since he joined them.

"Ah, thanks for the heads up Doc and a lift would be appreciated." 

"Why don't you call me Nick." He smiled. "Janet, tells me you share my passion for Twinkies."

"You too?" He smiled and they started to walk off together.

"Guys? Guys?" Robert called after them. "Hey Guys!!"

They continued to walk chatting about the sugary goodness that is Twinkies.

"Guys? What about - - me? Alex? Knight? Come-on, Alex." Robert followed after them. "Guys?"

* * * * *

The dark clad intruder pulled up in front of the house where he was told most of the key members of the SGC were spending the afternoon. He got out of the car and began to look around, he hoped that the information he received from his informant was correct or . . . or he went through a lot of nonsense for nothing.

He couldn't believe he was actually trusting information from HARRY! Harry!

Only one thing left to do now was wait until the time was right.

* * * * * 

"What will it be MacGyver?" Murdoc asked again.

He was at a loss. What could he do? Even if he could make a break for it, there was no way someone wouldn't get hurt. There were just too many innocent people here. The best he could hope for would be to stall and wait for an opening. The only way to stall was to tell his story. 

'For crying out loud I get the interruption I wanted, granted the worst possible one, and it doesn't even stop me from having to tell everyone. Someone up there really doesn't like me.' He muttered to himself. 'Thor? Buddy? Now would be a really good time. Please? Course a nice tornado would work too, one that would land a house on the wicked warlock of the west Murdoc.'

"Tic - Toc - MacGyver, I am running out of patience." 

"Okay." 

"That's more like it MacGyver. Please continue with your story and pretend that I am not even here. "

Murdoc walked closer and sat down and motioned for everyone else to sit down. "Don't get any ideas, children. Not only do I have the detonator here, the whole place is on a timer. So even if you do manage to kill me. You will never be able to stop the neighborhood from celebrating Independence Day early if you catch my drift."

It was clear to everyone that he meant that not only would the house go, but also the explosion would be big enough to kill others nearby.

"Please MacGyver, you were just telling us how you met Peter and how you thought I was dead. Pray tell, what happened next?" Murdoc asked.

Mac swallowed the lump in his throat. He could do this. He could do this. 'Just keep it vague, Mac.' He decided. 

"After that Pete offered me a job with the DXS."

"We know all that!" Murdoc complained. "I wanted to know how Colonel O'Useless was born."

Mac took a deep breath. "One of my first missions was to infiltrate the United States Air Force special operations training program to prevent an information leak. The Air Force was aware of the problem, but due to the nature of the school one of their own would be easy to spot so they asked the DXS for assistance. As I had already done time in the military, I needed a new identity for this assignment and . . . " he waved his hand in a way that conveyed the 'you know what happened next' idea and let the sentence drop letting the others draw their own conclusions, reminding himself to keep it vague. 

"The Air Force had been impressed by the work of 'Jack O'Neill' and in the spirit of inter-agency cooperation, I spent a lot of time as Jack. I even met Kawalsky on one of O'Neill's missions." Mac glanced at Pete. "Pete left the DXS in December of '85 to become the Director of Field Ops at Phoenix. I followed him leaving the DXS and I thought Jack O'Neill behind." 

'Keep it vague, only tell him what he already knows and wait for an opening.'

MacGyver looked around. He could tell his friends had many questions for him, but didn't want to ask with Murdoc around. He swore to himself that he would answer all their questions when this was over even if it meant he wrote that autobiography Hammond asked about once upon a time. He was also pleased to see that Teal'c, Carter, Hammond, and Daniel had all subtly moved themselves to be ready when the story was over. Doc had moved closer to Pete, 'bless her heart'. SAM had moved near Sara; he was a good kid. 

He glanced over at Sara and winked at her. She knew him well enough to know he didn't want to mention their relationship, thereby, calling her to Murdoc's attention. Sometimes, she remembered why she had once loved him so much and always would she supposed.

"In '90, the Gulf was heating up again and the Air Force was looking for experienced personnel with knowledge of the country and, well I did have experience there, and my old pal Kawalsky remembered me and I got invited to go play in the sand box. I wasn't going to do it until I was offered a chance to work with the PJ's - pararescue. So Jack O'Neill got assigned to Proven Force based in Turkey." 

"Not long after I quit the Foundation, I was tired of playing spy - troubleshooter - whatever and wanted to get to know my son." Keep it vague. "Couple years later General West sent for me and 'O'Neill' got recalled again. I retired again, then was reactivated by General Hammond and the rest as they say is history."

MacGyver prepared himself for questions, expecting some from Murdoc at least. "Questions?"

"Well, that was certainly an interesting story." Everyone present turned upon hearing a very familiar voice. "It's got action, intrigue, romance, and even a little sci-fi - very impressive. A little sparse on the details, but I think that was just a hole in the plot. You ever consider writing? Cause that is a really griping story. I hear that new show Wormhole X-Treme is looking for writers. You ought to think 'bout it." The voice continued, as the face behind the voice became visible, amid numerous gasps of all assembled. Everyone present knew that face, the eyes, the small scar above the eye. " . . . because that's what it is - a STORY. Come on people, don't tell me you are buying this load of malarkey?" 

Daniel glanced back at MacGyver before focusing on the new arrival. A new arrival that appeared to be someone he thought he knew well. He was also the only one able to ask what everyone was thinking. "Jack?"

"No, it's the Tin Man. For crying out loud, Daniel, of course it's me. You forgot me after just a few months? Well, six months - - -" He kind of shrugged in the 'well you know I never pay attention to details' way that is so reminiscent of the Colonel O'Neill everyone knew. "Ain't that just touching." He walked further into view and put his bag down. "Anyone care to tell me why there is a party at my house and I wasn't invited?"

* * * * *

Hi guys, I hope you all enjoyed.

Thank you for all the wonderful notes and reviews, they really mean a lot to me. 

I sometimes get notes from people wondering how Methos, Nick, or Xander ended up at the SGC. If you are interested in reading about how Xander did, you can read "The Next Mission" WIP here at fanfiction.net (storyid=1727343)

Thanks again everyone!

~Teri


	20. Truth: Beginnings and Endings

Note: Congratulations to the three people who figured out (and told me they knew) how we had two "Jacks" at the end of the last chapter. I also really want to thank Marianne who took my last chapter and fixed my grammar and noticed a few places that were confusing. Any mistakes that remain are mine, but if it is clear to read - it is because of Marianne. **THANK YOU!**

**

* * *

**

**"Jack?"  
**_A Stargate/MacGyver Crossover Story_  
by Teri

**Chapter 20 - Truth, Beginnings, & Endings**

* * *

_"Well, that was certainly an interesting story."_

Everyone present turned upon hearing a very familiar voice.

"It's got action, intrigue, romance, and even a little sci-fi - very impressive. A little sparse on the details, but I think that was just a hole in the plot. You ever consider writing? Cause that is a really gripping story. I hear that new show Wormhole X-Treme is looking for writers. You ought to think 'bout it."

The voice continued, as the face behind the voice became visible, amid the numerous gasps of all assembled. Everyone present knew that face, the eyes, the small scar above the eye.

" . . . because that's what it is - a STORY. Come on people, don't tell me you are buying this load of malarkey?"

Daniel glanced back at '_MacGyver_' before focusing on the new arrival. A new arrival that appeared to be someone he thought he knew well. He was also the only one able to ask what everyone was thinking. "Jack?"

"No, it's the Tin Man. For crying out loud, Daniel, of course it's me. You forgot me after just a few months? Well, six months - - -" He kind of shrugged in the 'well you know I never pay attention to details' way that is so reminiscent of the Colonel O'Neill everyone knew. "Ain't that just touching."

He walked further into view and put his bag down. "Anyone care to tell me why there is a party at my house and I wasn't invited?"

"Colonel?"

"Oh, not you too." The new arrival looked at Sam with a pair of big puppy- dog eyes. "Major, you are the one person I thought might be sensible enough to not buy into this hokum. Doc? How about you T-man? T? You know me. Don't you?"

Teal'c looked at the new arrival, _'Jack,'_ and then back at '_MacGyver_,' the host of the party. He seemed to be considering something. After a moment, Teal'c nodded his head as the corner of his lips curled slightly in what seemed almost like a nod of approval before he turned back towards '_Jack_'. "Tell me of our last sparring match."

"Easy big guy, I finally beat you . . . and don't worry, that scar blends in with my other ones." '_Jack_' smiled with a small grin. "I look forward to beating you again in, oh, another 50 years or so."

Teal'c nodded his head once.

"Hey! That isn't how it was," the host of the BBQ called out.

Teal'c turned to him, "it is how I remember it. He is as he claims to be."

"Oh, for crying out loud of course I'm ME - O'Neill. Your friendly neighborhood Colonel – well, former Colonel. Kids?" He turned to Daniel and then Sam. '_MacGyver_' tried to make them see the truth. "T., Buddy, you remember . . . How can you think he's me?" '_MacGyver'_ huffed a little. "Isn't obvious? He's a fraud. I mean he only looks, ahum . . . .exactly like me."

Carter, Sam, Daniel, Hammond, Janet, and even Murdoc were looking back and forth between the two men like a tennis match. Both SAM and Sara were staring intently at '_MacGyver'_.

Pete was concentrating on something he was hearing, but was not quite clear what it was.

"Teal'c are you sure?" The question was echoed three times over by the General, Carter, and Daniel.

"I am," he said solemnly.

SAM looked over at _'MacGyver,_' catching his attention and Sara's, but no one else's. He mouthed the word, 'Dad?'

'MacGyver' nodded looking kind of lost, kind of surprised, and a whole lot perplexed by the whole thing.

"Look, I don't care who anyone is anymore. Let's skip, just skip story time and the proper introductions, and all the other niceties and get to the killer plot, you know the part where you will all just die. I will sort out who's who later." Murdoc was going to end this here and now.

He picked up the detonator and checked his camera. Pete, SAM, and '_MacGyver_' all knew that Murdoc always took a picture of his victims just before their deaths. So he would want a picture of at least George, since he was contracted to kill him.

"Good Bye, Peter." Murdoc practically sang the farewell. "MacGyver, which ever of you is actually MacGyver, you have been a worthy adversary all of these years; well almost. Now, you and the General smile nice for the birdie so we make sure to take a good death picture." He pressed the button.

Janet and Sara both closed their eyes in anticipation.

In fact, Janet had a strong sense of déjà vu as if dying wasn't something new to her. All the while she was hoping that since everyone she named as Cassie's guardian was here, which she supposed now was really bad planning considering this was SG-1, that maybe Nelson and Alex would keep an eye on her.

Sara was looking forward to seeing her Charlie again.

SAM wondered if he would see his Mom again.

Pete just couldn't believe that after all this time Murdoc had finally won. For that matter, neither could 'MacGyver' who, along with Carter and Daniel, lunged forward.

Teal'c glanced at '_Jack_' and prepared himself for what he knew would happen next.

Murdoc tried pressing the button, the camera flashed, but nothing happened. There was no detonation.

"You know. . . . "

Everyone turned towards the voice to see Colonel Rob Nelson standing there twirling a wire in his hand. It was clear that he had somehow disabled the detonation device.

"It really helps if you plug the thing in. Yeap, plugging it in is definitely necessary for the proper operation of the device. Didn't you read the directions?"

"It doesn't matter, the timer will go off if I don't press the override sequence within the required time frame," Murdoc countered with a triumphant smirk.

"You mean 03161980Ashton1031?" Everyone looked over to see Nick Knight standing over to the side grinning, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Yes, that one," Murdoc agreed before making a mad dash into the trees behind the house, but was slowly backed out at the point of a sword by a man dressed all in black.

As the pair backed up, several in the group recognized the swordsman as one Adam Pierson. Teal'c approached and took hold of Murdoc as Nick and Rob stepped forward with bindings, a pair of cuffs, and even an old spreader bar. At that point, several Airmen from base security appeared and approached upon Colonel Nelson's order and escorted Murdoc away from the gathering.

'_MacGyver'_ wondered if this was the end of his problems with Murdoc. As he watched Murdoc being dragged away, he somehow doubted it; however, he had more important things to worry about right now. He wanted to know how Nelson knew to come and more importantly who the imposter was standing in his backyard pretending to be him.

"I want to know what the hel-heck is going on." '_MacGyver_' asked; his voice a mix of confusion and frustration. "Nelson? Adam? Nick, what on earth are you doing here?" He turned to '_Jack_' ". . . And who on Earth or off-of-Earth are you? I am so not having a good day people!"

"Isn't it obvious?" _'Jack'_ walked forward and gave a runway style spin ending the move with what seemed to be an uncharacteristic lop-sided smile. "Aw come-on. Can't you guess? Well, maybe not you, seeing as I am you." He snorted. "But, come on Doc?" He almost pouted. "You gotta know me. How about you, Dr. J? Ma'am?"

The three people named turned to glance at '_Jack_' before Janet burst out laughing.

'_Jack_' gave her a big grin and a small wink.

Daniel stared at Janet for a moment and he watched her face as she looked at '_Jack'._ He saw the wink and realized, as she had moments before, who was standing there even if he didn't know how. He began to laugh with Janet.

Carter looked at Daniel and then looked up at '_Jack'_ and noticed his amused smile. The smile reminded her of someone and it didn't quite look right on the Colonel's face. '_Jack_' called her "Ma'am"? She then noticed him wink at Janet. Colonel O'Neill wouldn't wink at Janet, the only person who winked at Janet was . . . . it couldn't be, could it? And come to think of it, he wasn't here. Shouldn't he be here? Especially, if Nelson was? She looked into his eyes, her own eyes growing wider by the second, and he smiled at her.

"By Jove I think she's got it." '_Jack' _smiled putting on a fake English accent that really sounded rather atrocious.

Sam looked at him then glanced at Daniel and Janet who nodded their heads. She then glanced over at Nelson and noticed his huge smile. It reminded her a few days ago when she walked in on Alex and Nelson as they had just finished 'breaking' in the new doctor – Cleaver, Hacksaw, Butcher or something like that. She just looked back at '_Jack'_ her jaw dropped. "You - - you're - - you ARE - - you're - - aren't you?"

"Always eloquent ma'am. It's one of the things I admire most about you."

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" '_MacGyver'_ couldn't control himself any longer. "Stop with the apparent inside jokes, for crying out loud, and tell me what is going on.

"Son?" The general attempted.

"Yes, sir. I'm me. It's . . . " he sputtered a little pointing at the other man, "him that isn't . . . ah - me, sir." He ended looking slightly confused.

The General gave a wry smile. Either that man was the Colonel O'Neill he had known or he was a space monkey's uncle.

"Before he bursts a blood vessel," Rob started to talk. "Maybe you should, ah," he gestured to '_Jack_', "you know, drop your shields."

'_Jack_' frowned at him. "Aww – do I have to? You trying to ruin my fun?"

Rob smirked at him while all those in the know resisted laughing at the antics at the two of them. "Do I need to make it an order, Airman?"

"No, sir," he said with a sulky whine and an expression on his face that just didn't suit Jack O'Neill. Well, actually maybe it suited his face more than you would think. He reached under his shirt and pulled at something. With in a moment '_Jack_' was gone and standing in his place was Lt. Alexander holding an alien mimic device.

"I told you he wasn't me!"

That did it; everyone else was lost in laughter.

After a few minutes everyone had settled down, Murdoc was safely on his way to an Air Force holding facility over at Peterson, and our Jack had about a million and one questions.

"Okay, people I don't like not knowing what's going on and I want some answers," Jack stated rather testily. Murdoc always made him cross.

Daniel just snorted. "Karma, Jack-yver. Now you know how we feel."

Jack looked at him as if he didn't understand a thing he said.

Sam rolled her eyes.\, "Colonel, he means that we don't like being in the dark either." She looked at him pointedly, "MacGyver."

"Ah . . . " He got it. They meant because he had kept them in the dark about MacGyver and about him being, well, smarter than they thought. Perhaps it was karma?

"'Colonel,' Mac?" Pete finally spoke reminding his old friend he was there.

"Right, getting to that Pete, but first," he turned towards Alex, "I want to know how you got a hold of that particular mimic device."

"Oh, me sir? No, sir. I can't take the credit for that one, sir. I may be good at procuring things, but rocket launchers are much more my style." The young Lieutenant grinned earning him a few odd looks.

Jack turned to Rob, "Nelson?"

"Not me either, Jack. As much as I hate to admit it. It was him," Rob gestured over to Pierson.

"Him?" Jack was interested, but clearly skeptical. "Most linguists don't spend time breaking into highly classified military installations.

Daniel cleared his throat.

"Well, there are always exceptions," Jack corrected.

"Ah, Dad?" SAM interjected smiling slightly. "With all the languages you speak . . . I mean I know you have worked as a linguist before."

"Oh for . . . fine there are lots of exceptions, it is a common everyday occurrence, happens all the time. Okay? So Pierson, what made you break into a highly secure base and look in an obscure place for a supposedly non- existent object that was supposedly turned over to the N.I.D. years ago? Bored? Got lost on the tour? Wanted to see all out-of-the way non-tourist locations?"

"No, I didn't get lost," Adam answered amused by the former Colonel's antics. "Actually, it is an interesting story. I was sitting at Joe's."

"Joe's?"

"A bar, owned by a friend of mine. I was sitting there enjoying a pint and harassing Joe's brat of a bookkeeper when . . . " Adam explained as his memory flashed back to the incident.

_"The Duck quacks at midnight." Adam heard behind him. _

_He didn't turn around. __"I am sorry your Duck was having problems sleeping, but that doesn't concern me unless it means you will be paying for my drink." He tried to sound non-chalant, but he knew that voice, that silly come-on line._

_"You know better than that, Phoenix."_

_Adam sighed. He hated that silly nickname, but the man always called him that ever since the 'incident' - several intelligence agencies, terrorist groups, his secret, and Harry. The less thought about that the better. "What do you want now, Harry?"_

_"I had some information I thought you would be interested in, but if you aren't." He almost sounded offended._

_Adam just sat there and began drinking again, ignoring Harry._

_"Well, if you are going to be that way. Look I owe someone a debt and I am trying to pay up. No one deserves the sicko that is after him, well maybe there are some people, but not Jack." His smile was predatory, if anyone had bothered to look._

_"What does this have to do with me?"_

_"You would be surprised, Phoenix, you'd be surprised."_

_And surprised he was after hearing what Harry had to say, not that he showed it. Harry was bringing in information about an international assassin with a contract against the enigmatic General he had just met at Stargate Command. What was more interesting, was that the assassin had a personal grudge against Nick's friend MacGyver. The same MacGyver that he had already deduced was the seemly legendary Colonel Jack O'Neill. So he sat there and listened to everything Harry had to tell him._

Pulling his mind from the memory, Adam continued to narrate his story. "So I listened to everything he had to say and then some. He actually had a lot of interesting things to say."

"The assassin, of course, was Murdoc?" Jack asked even though he knew the answer.

Adam nodded as he continued, "after a little investigation, we found out where he planned to strike and we came up with a plan of our own. Of course getting what we needed to pull it off was a little harder."

His mind flashed again to his memory of breaking into Cheyenne Mountain as he recounted the story.

_An unknown and unidentifiable person sneaked into the base locker room at Cheyenne Mountain. The intruder slowly read the names off the lockers: Jackson, Alexander, Nelson, Makepeace, Roberts. . . . No O'Neill. Of course, no O'Neill, - he was "retired"- but there was an unmarked locker between Teal'c and Jackson. Too sentimental, when the Colonel retired they hadn't want to reassign his locker in case he came back._

_The dark clad figure opened the locker that had been Colonel O'Neill's and glanced at the contents. It was obvious that someone had recently used the locker. A black gloved hand reached for a small cigar box in the bottom of the locker. The box was filled with photographs that were quickly pushed out of the way._

_The person reached and removed a false bottom from the box. In it was found more pictures. At first surprised, the intruder chuckled before opening another side compartment that would ordinarily not have been found and would have been overlooked because of the false bottom. The black gloved hand reached in and grabbed a small circular disc-like object out of the box. The long fingers of the intruder closed around the object before closing the box and then the locker door._

"So I had the mimic device, our ace in the hole, all of the distraction I would need in order to disabled the detonation device and get into place to capture Murdoc. I knew I would need help. Of course, Harry didn't want to face Murdoc directly. They have a history that I bet would make a good story."

_"_Just who was this 'Harry', Adam?" Daniel had to ask.

Jack had already figured it out and spoke-up cutting off Adam. "Well, the man asked about you HARRY. Why don't you come out of the bushes and say hello?"

"All right, JACK. I will." Former Colonel Harry Mayborne appeared in full view. "Greetings everyone. Thank you for inviting me to the BBQ, Jack. I always say that no one grills better than my old pal, Starsky."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You were saying Pierson? Your great informant was Harry Mayborne, then what?"

Adam shrugged, "useful Intel can come from the most unusual places. Anyway, I was planning on going it alone, but as I was leaving the base I saw the three Stooges over there," he indicated Nick, Alex, and Rob, "coming and realized they were the perfect people to help me. So I let myself into Nick's car, was able to explain things, and VOILA."

"I'd like to know how Lt. Alexander ended up playing the part of the Colonel?" Carter asked.

Here Alex looked offended. "Playing? Playing? I did not play the Colonel. I WAS the Colonel."

Nelson hit Alex on the back of the head. "Who else would we get to play a sarcastic, smart-mouthed colonel, but a sarcastic, smart-mouthed Lieutenant?"

"True."

"Hey."

"Enough people," General Hammond finally joined in the conversation. "As interesting as all this is, I would rather we got to the point of this gathering." He paused a moment before looking at Adam. "I will however, be looking forward to reading the report, son."

"I agree with the General," Carter chirped in the conversation. "I think it is a good idea if we settle down and get on with the Colonel's story before something else goes wrong."

"SAM NO!" Daniel and Janet said at the same time.

Jack just sighed. "Major, do you remember the last time you tempted fate?"

"Sir?"

"We got blown out of the sky after the whole Neferteri thing. Remember?" Jack reminded her.

"It was just a coincidence," Sam defended.

"Are you sure Major Carter?" Teal'c asked. He knew the luck of his team.

Daniel began scanning the sky looking for evidence that the sky was falling while Jack followed suit and began watching the ground as if it would open and swallow him up any minute. Even Janet looked worried.

"Guys, stop with the Shenanigans," Carter chastised as SAM, Sara, and Pete all sat amused listening to the antics of the pair.

The General smiled. Jack and Daniel causing trouble with their special brand of humor; he had missed it. It finally seemed like things were back to normal.

"Sir! The sky will not fall, the ground will not open up, the world is not coming to an end. So you have run out of excuses." Carter gave him a vaguely superior smile, "it is time for you to tell your story, then we will all watch as the Orioles sweep the Yankees in this series. The same as we did before you left the last time."

Jack smiled at her, "I still don't understand what makes you think the Orioles will win. They lack good pitching."

"I was right the last time and I am right now. As I have told you before, Sir, the Orioles are a far superior team."

"Yeah, but before we get to the game, we need to hear the story of the great and powerful wizard of MacGyverland," Daniel reminded them.

"Where do I start?" Jack asked.

"The beginning, Mac, the beginning," Pete suggested.

"A very good place to start." Janet smiled as he sang the phrase to the Julie Andrews song in the 'Sound of Music.'

Jack smiled, "In the beginning God created. . . "

"Light," Daniel and Sam finished for him.

"So you've heard this story then? Good, I don't need to retell it."

"You will not get out of telling your story, O'Neill," Teal'c answered for all present.

"Fine," Jack took a deep breath. "The truth is . . . "

"Jack?" Daniel asked hurriedly as the storyteller disappeared from sight. "Jack?"

SAM was worried, but was trying, with Janet's help, to explain to Sara and Pete what just happened.

"Thor?" Sam asked, glancing at the General.

"I would say so."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Daniel just started laughing. Slowly one by one everyone came to stare at the man.

"He did it, he actually did it," he managed to gasp out between laughs.

"Did what, Dr. Jackson?" The General was confused.

"He actually got away without telling us what we have wanted to know since the beginning. _'Thor-buddy'_ finally did _'beam-him-up'_ without him telling us - - anything."

Realization hit everyone at the same time.

**"JACK!"**

_

* * *

_

Well. that is all she wrote . . . I hope you all enjoyed the story and that a few of you decide not to zat me. It has been a pleasure.

_Thank you!_

_Teri  
06/09/04_

_

* * *

Hi Guys & Gals,_

_Forgive me for being 'wordy,' but this story has meant so much to me and I am so appreciative of the attention it has received._

_This is the final installment of "Jack?" but be on the lookout for future sequels._

_I appreciate you all for putting up with my SLOW updates, inane cliffhangers, lame jokes, and obscure background characters. Most of all I am grateful for the wonderful response I have gotten over the years for this story. I cannot begin to tell you how much you all mean to me. I never once imagined that my story would have received 400 reviews, hundreds more letters (all of which I have saved), and been the main reason that I am on the list of more than 80 people as one of their favorite authors. You guys are terrific. Thank you so much!!_

_I especially want to thank EVERYONE who has helped me along the way. I originally wasn't going to try to name names for fear of forgetting someone. Instead, I will and hope that if I missed someone you will forgive me. In the beginning, there was Maryh who was the first person who listed me as their favorite author, crunchy-frog who was my first review, and BranBlack my personal cheerleader. THANK YOU. I also got lots of good advice from June, from Katy-Beth, and from Vanessa – Thank you. I met my friend Stefan because of this story and we actually have a co-written story together now. Thanks to Beth/Happymint and to my brother Chris. For the last year or so I have been able to strongly rely on Candy-Dawn and Paradigm Shifter. The last chapter or two has also had Madga as a benefactor – check out her "Cover Story" if you haven't already. I also HAVE TO THANK Marianne who is helping me revise and fix-up the story so it as a final product will be even better. (So keep an eye out for a revised/edited version). I also want to thank each and ever person who has reviewed or written me. I honestly would NEVER have finished the story if it weren't for you all. SO, thank you to all of you!!_

_Oh, before I forget - to show my resolve for doing another sequel (which will be posted as chapter 21 rather than starting a new story thread). If the first person to review Chapter 20 (who will also be review 400) will leave me their name I will make sure there is an ancillary character named for you in the sequel. My way of trying to say thank you to all you super reviewers._

_Wait a minute, I can hear someone saying "another sequel, where was the first one?" Well in truth I simply never divided the stories. If you want to be technical the first story ended after the gang returned to Earth. Murdoc and the BBQ is the first sequel, at least to my mind._

_I have more for the gang to do. I need to find out why Adam always knows where Daniel is. I need to find out more about SAM. I want to read the back-story of Colonel Rob Nelson. I want to know how Nick got hooked on Twinkies and if he and Janet will live happily ever after. I want to know what Jack-MacGyver will do after this and will his choice affect Carter. I hope you have things you want to see too._

_If you haven't read Duct Tap yet, which is a small "Jack-verse" (lol) story I wrote a while back, do so now. Honestly, it is probably my favorite of all the stories I have written._

_Also, I am officially a spin-off. Candy-Dawn has written a story about our Jack/MacGyver and his experience in during "Windows of Opportunity". It is a GREAT story, but I haven't convinced her to post it yet. Anyone who knows her from CrossGate, Smart Jack, or any of the lists, please encourage her to post – you will love the story as much as I do._

_So, thanks again for putting up with me and my story._

_Teri_

* * *

Hi again,

Just wanted to let you all know I am still planning the sequel, but intend to finish up a few other stories first, as well as, correcting some of the formatting errors and such that have crept into this story over the years as this site as updated (the loss of dividers etc.) There is also an in-progess indirect sequel called "Balancing Act." Even after all of this time, your reviews and notes have still meant a great deal to me. Thank you for reading, enjoying, and reviewing.

Teri  
07/05/08


End file.
